


Семейные Узы

by BotanChan



Series: Семейные Узы [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк обнаружил, что отношения со Споком несколько серьёзнее, чем он рассчитывал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные Узы

**Author's Note:**

> Всё благодаря Тэду

В прохладе комнаты жар тела и эмоций Джима ощущался особенно ярко.

– Ой! – Джим вздрогнул, когда Спок провёл ладонями по его бокам. – Я уже говорил, что иногда мне кажется, что я в постели с лягушкой? При том, что твои лапы ещё и зелёные, – в его голосе слышалось притворное возмущение.

Спок только хмыкнул в ответ. На самом деле Джиму нравилось – пальцы Спока слышали нервный ток наслаждения, бегущий по его мышцам. Контраст, всё дело в этом. Для Джима температура была высокой, а прикосновения – холодными, и острота этих ощущения возбуждала.

Спок положил руку Джиму на вспотевший живот.

– Чтоб тебя!

Чужие удовольствие и желание перетекали в разум Спока, смешиваясь с его собственными, и усиливали их. Он был готов снова и снова перебирать пальцами всё ещё непривычные ощущения. Казалось, можно достигнуть разрядки только от этого.

Джим резко схватил Спока за плечи и опрокинул на кровать. Нетерпение и возбуждение Джима, яркие и пронзительные, захватывали и заставляли хотеть большего.

– Опять тянешь резину! – Джим стукнул его костяшками по груди. – Даже не надейся! Сегодня у нас будет нормальный секс!

– Жду с нетерпением, – согласился Спок, на этот раз не пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Это тоже было интересно.

– Издеваешься, – выдохнул Джим, наваливаясь сверху. Его руки скользили по плечам и рукам Спока, по-человечески бестолково, не прислушиваясь к отклику на касания. Рот Джима прижался ко рту Спока в принятой на Земле ласке. Губы были горько-солоноватыми – сегодня их тревожный вкус немного напоминал сок хищных цветов с Вулкана.

Джим скользнул поцелуями по скуле, на шею и грудь, не сдерживаясь, укусил кожу.

– Я от тебя без ума, знаешь? – пробормотал он.

– Знаю, – подтвердил Спок, собирая его вожделение полными горстями.

Джим неожиданно рассмеялся. Его мгновенно вскипевшее веселье было сладким, как шоколад. Спок невольно усмехнулся в ответ.

– Не смей ржать! – заявил Джим, противореча собственной радости. – Я сейчас обиделся, между прочим!

– Это неправда, – возразил Спок, обнимая Джима и притягивая ближе. Прохлада его ладоней таяла на чужой спине.

Джим сбился на шипение, но тут же снова засмеялся.

– Ох! Ладно, не обиделся. Но должен был!

– Почему?

– Потому что… – Джим на секунду задумался, потом мотнул головой и снова уткнулся Споку в шею, пощекотал мокрым языком. – Не знаю почему, так положено. Ты должен был ответить «Я тоже» или что-нибудь в таком духе.

Спок хмыкнул.

– Я в полной мере получаю удовольствие от взаимодействия с тобой.

Джим снова затрясся от смеха.

– Ты можешь быть чертовски соблазнительным, а? – его ладони скользнули к поднятому члену Спока. – Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

– Не возражаю.

Джим неопределённо промычал в ответ, перекатился на край кровати, чтобы взять смазку, и тут же вернулся обратно. Он широко ухмыльнулся, его самодовольство густо сочилось через поры кожи вместе с потом.

– Спорим, сейчас твоя физиономия перестанет быть каменной!

Джим и сжал член Спока скользкой ладонью, пальцами другой руки скользнул в него. Джим торопился, его лихорадочное нетерпение барабанило по рукам Спока. Уже не хотелось изучать чужое удовольствие, Споку стало нужно всё и сразу и как можно скорее. Это было почти как пон-фарр, только без потери рассудка.

Джим убрал пальцы, помедлил пару секунд, мучительно растягивая предвкушение, потом резко вошёл, поглощённый возбуждением. Его дыхание стало рваным, руки жадно стискивали тело Спока. Спок в ответ сильнее сжал его плечи, позволяя чужому удовольствию стекать на себя, опускаясь вместе с эмоциями и ощущениями Джима на глубину, которой не смог бы достигнуть самостоятельно. Это было опасно, безумно и завораживающе, как всё, связанное с Джеймсом Т. Кирком.

После разрядки Джим затих. Его чувства таяли с поразительной скоростью. Вскоре осталось только удовлетворение, которое плавно расплылось в сонную одурь. Дыхание и пульс замедлились. Спок бездумно перебирал его волосы и расслабленную негу, дожидаясь, пока Джим уснёт окончательно. Потом выбрался из кровати. Сразу стало слишком зябко, Споку захотелось снова прижаться к Джиму, а может, даже завернуться в одеяло и остаться здесь на ночь. Но это было бы нелогично.

Он быстро оделся. Машинально подобрал с пола форму Джима и сложил, затем остановился и позволил себе потратить несколько секунд на бесполезное, но приятное занятие: разглядывание разметавшегося на простыне Джима. Он не был красив по вулканским канонам, но Спок всё равно находил очень приятным любоваться обнажённым Джимом. Приятным и возбуждающим. Последнее удивляло и настораживало. Спок не ожидал, что после окончания пон-фарр страсть останется настолько сильной, и секс почти заменит ежедневные игры в шахматы. Он никогда не думал, что, попробовав один раз, будет хотеть Джима так часто.

Возможно, ещё сохранялись остаточные явления плак-тау. Спустя шесть дней после пон-фарра вероятность этого Спок оценивал примерно в полтора процента. Анализ был бы более точен, если бы доктор МакКой продолжал изучать его кровь, но для этого требовался специальный допуск.

Джим пошевелился во сне, улыбнулся и перевернулся на живот. Его рука свесилась с края кровати и почти задела ногу Спока. Тот аккуратно отступил, подавил желание вернуться в постель, и вышел.

Дверь его собственной каюты находилась напротив. Последние полгода Спок спрашивал себя, могло ли так получиться неслучайно. Маловероятно, что Джим уловил, как разовьются их отношения, ещё во время миссии на Нибиру. Но когда речь заходила о Джиме Кирке, срабатывали даже самые мизерные возможности.

Спок вошёл в свою каюту, наполненную теплом, спокойным багровым светом и ненавязчивым запахом благовоний, и испытал мимолётную радость от того, что не остался у Джима. Он готов был проводить рядом с ним необычайно много времени, но для медитаций и отдыха человеческая каюта подходила плохо. Когда-то Ниота говорила, что у супругов-людей принято спать вместе, поэтому то, что Спок и Джим ещё не связали себя Узами, сейчас стоило счесть преимуществом

Впрочем, когда Джим всё-таки согласится на связь, наверняка удастся договориться. В конце концов, у мамы и отца на Вулкане были разные спальни.

Мысль о родителях вызвала волну застарелой грусти по маме и привычное беспокойство. Когда Спок восстановил способность логично мыслить после плак-тау, он понял, что сложилась странная ситуация. Почему его не призвали на Новый Вулкан? Допустим, отец не понял, что произошло, даже если почувствовал состояние Спока. Но почему не вышла на связь ТиПринг? Не смогла? Или не захотела?

Размышляя над этой загадкой, Спок разделся и прошёл в душ.

Он всё ещё чувствовал присутствие ТиПринг в своём разуме. И он знал, что она должна была ощутить наступление пон-фарра, ведь его эмоциональный контроль по-прежнему оставался несовершенным. Так почему ТиПринг не связалась и не потребовала подтверждение брака? Это решило бы проблему самым естественным способом. ТиПринг не могла знать, что Спок не успеет прибыть на Новый Вулкан и что нашёл возможность пережить лихорадку с кем-то другим. Это делало её молчание равносильным убийству.

Отторжение, которое Спок испытал от этой мысли, оказалось настолько сильным, что ему понадобилось полторы секунды, чтобы восстановить контроль. Да, они с ТиПринг никогда не испытывали симпатии друг к другу, а иногда чувствовали искреннюю ненависть. Особенно в детстве, когда родители настаивали на их общении, а Сайбок дразнил идеальной парой и хвастался собственным скандально расторгнутым браком. Или когда в школе Спок ввязывался в очередную драку, а ТиПринг злилась из-за его позора. Но было больно предполагать, что кто-то, связанный с ним Узами, желает ему мучительной смерти. На Земле Спок отвык от такого сильного неприятия.

Ультразвук за несколько минут снял с его кожи плёнку пота. Спок вышел из душа, по-прежнему чувствуя некоторое смятение.

Однако, что если ТиПринг узнала? Он только что признал несовершенство своего контроля эмоций. Что если Спок, увлечённый общением с Джимом и анализом отношений с ним, позволил чувствам просочиться по связи? Как ни постыдно признавать, это было возможно. И тогда как раз ТиПринг должна ждать звонка с предложением расторгнуть брак – и не дождаться.

Спок моргнул и понял, что уже около минуты стоит в глубокой задумчивости, разглядывая статуэтку Сурака, который вместо свитка держал в руке топор. Последний подарок Сайбока, с намёком, как и всё, что делал старший брат. Слушай эмоции, а не разум.

Спок не мог согласиться с этим напутствием. Это его чувства заставляли снова и снова откладывать разговор с ТиПринг, требовали наслаждаться моментом и не думать о будущем. Когда Спок находился рядом с Джимом, то готов был махнуть рукой практически на всё, хотя понимал, что подобная беспечность вредна. Что он опустился настолько, что начал игнорировать самую очевидную логику. Если бы отец узнал об этом, наверняка бы разочаровался, решил бы, что это дурное влияние людей. Отец всегда противился решению Спока учиться и служить на Земле.

Спок осторожно взял статуэтку и повернул лицом к стене. Сайбока наверняка бы развеселил подобный беспомощный жест. Спок позволил себя слабый вздох.

Связаться с Новым Вулканом придётся в любом случае. Если откладывать неприятный разговор и дальше, это только усугубит ситуацию. Он и так тянул слишком долго: сначала оправдывался отдыхом после безумия пон-фарра, потом новыми исследованиями.

Но сейчас Энтерпрайз находился в пути, а значит, Спок должен связаться с Новым Вулканом, до того, как они прибудут к следующей планете. Пусть даже он не представлял, как объяснить ситуацию ТиПринг, отцу и матриарху клана.

Ему могут отказать в просьбе разорвать Узы. Другие вулканцы осудят основанные на эмоциях решения и такие человеческие отношения с Джимом. Спок не хотел снова переживать отчуждение отца. Особенно теперь, когда не стало мамы, которая могла бы сгладить молчаливое неодобрение: написать, что отец радовался успехам сына или переслать новый снимок Сарека. Без неё тишина между Споком и отцом стала бы невыносимой.

Медитация. Пора к ней приступить. Надо взять эмоции под контроль и только потом связаться с Новым Вулканом. На то, чтобы успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, наверняка потребуется меньше пяти часов – время для звонка останется.

Спок достал мантию для медитаций, набросил на плечи и опустился на плетённый коврик. Чтобы войти в транс, ему понадобилось на две секунды дольше, чем обычно, и это был плохой признак.

Внутри его разума красная пустыня под оранжевым небом уходила в бесконечность. Спок сидел на песке, отстранённо созерцая каменные обломки и цепочку человеческих следов между ними – воплощения его разрозненных и непозволительно сильных эмоций. Ровно дул ветер, стачивая расколотые камни и слизывая отпечатки джимовых ног. Спок в который раз отметил, что Джим слишком сильно влияет на его мысли. Хотя у Спока не было такого желания, это следовало пресечь. Он окинул взглядом пустыню своего разума и принялся за работу.

На то, чтобы сравнять обломки с песком, понадобилось четыре часа сорок минут – ровно столько, сколько Спок мог позволить себе потратить на личные нужды перед тем, как отправиться на мостик. Но следы Джима всё ещё уходили за горизонт.

 

***

 

Одной из любимых сверхспособностей Джима было умение легко засыпать и так же легко просыпаться, даже если на сон отводилось всего пара часов, а перед этим он долго работал или развлекался на полную катушку. Это не раз выручало его в школе и академии и на службе тоже оказалось очень полезной штукой. Джим проснулся за полчаса до начала вахты и чувствовал себя вполне довольным жизнью.

Хотя если бы он нашёл в кровати Спока, то был бы ещё более довольным. Не всегда приятно просыпаться рядом с тем, кого подцепил вчера, но иногда жизненно необходимо, чтобы партнёр остался до утра. Правда, некоторые после этого начинали воображать всякие глупости вроде «теперь мы парочка». Но они со Споком и так чёртова парочка, пусть даже Джиму удалось увернуться от удушающих вулканских Уз.

Надо будет придумать что-нибудь и в следующий раз заставить Спока остаться, решил Джим, выскакивая из душа и оглядываясь в поисках форменки. На доске для шахмат её не было и на полу тоже, хотя Джим помнил, как вчера они со Споком срывали друг с друга одежду.

Ах да, они со Споком. Джим закатил глаза, проинспектировал полки шкафа и, наконец, нашёл то, что хотел.

– Чёртов педант! – проворчал он, чувствуя привычную смесь раздражения и умиления от бесцеремонной манеры Спока распоряжаться его вещами.

Надо будет наведаться к нему в каюту и что-нибудь там переставить, просто в отместку за самоуправство.

Джим оделся, покосился на часы и понял, что должен быть на мостике через двадцать одну минуту. А ведь он ещё не завтракал! Нет, всё-таки хорошо, что Спока нет, ведь тогда бы они точно опоздали, а Джим не хотел выслушивать лекцию о том, что капитан не должен подавать дурной пример.

При мыслях о Споке Джим расплылся в довольной улыбке, но всё испортил заурчавший желудок. Если во сне Джим нуждался не очень сильно, то еда была незаменима, а времени оставалось всё меньше.

Джим быстро направился в столовую, проглотил стандартный завтрак и рванул на мостик. К турболифту он почти подбежал, заслужив несколько тихих смешков, но в кресло опустился за несколько секунд до начала смены. Джим не удержался, обернулся и послал Споку победную улыбку. Тот в ответ скептично приподнял бровь, но его губы дрогнули в намёке на усмешку. Воображение Джима моментально дорисовало, как Спок не сдерживается и начинает негромко смеяться – необычайное зрелище, которого не удостаивался больше никто, кроме, может быть, Ухуры. Эта едва заметное проявление радости воодушевило Джима не меньше, чем грядущая высадка, которую на этот раз он пропускать не собирался. Джим выпрямился и приказал:

– Доложите, мистер Спок.

– Мы подошли к планете час назад. Имеется разнообразная флора и фауна, но признаков разумных форм жизни не выявлено. Обнаружены залежи некоторых ценных минералов, но дилития среди них нет.

Джиму не нужно было снова оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что в этот момент глаза Спока блеснули почти маниакальной жаждой лично сунуть голову в густые заросли неизвестно чего, схватить за шкирку бегающего неизвестно кого и сунуть под микроскоп плавающее что-нибудь. Что ж, на этот раз не было причин лишать Спока удовольствия.

– Если позволите, капитан, я бы предложил сформировать команду для высадки из десяти человек: четверо сбшников, четверо из научного отдела, включая меня, и два работника медицинской службы. Я мог бы возглавить группу, – продолжил Спок, и Джим почти по-детски восхитился тем, как ненавязчиво ему напомнили, что капитану не рекомендуется спускаться на планеты, и при этом ни словом не упомянули устав.

Ну нет, весело подумал Джим, на этот раз у него не отберут главное развлечение!

– Неверно, мистер Спок, – ответил он самым серьёзным тоном, на который был способен. – На планету спустятся четверо человек из СБ, четверо из научного отдела, один медик, а группу возглавлю я.

– Капитан, – начал Спок и замолчал. Джим обернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял брови, гадая, упомянёт ли он всё-таки устав или нет.

– Капитан, значит ли этого, что я остаюсь командовать кораблём? – довольно сухо спросил Спок.

Как он только мог подумать?!

Джим едва сдержал искреннее возмущение этим скрытым обвинением в невероятной жестокости по отношение к своему коммандеру. И это после всего, что между ними было! За такие подозрения Спок в самом деле заслуживал остаться, но Джим ничего не мог поделать со своим врождённым великодушием.

– Ну что вы, мистер Спок, вы отправляетесь вместе с нами. Как же я буду обходиться без вас – вы же незаменимы! – Джим поклялся бы, что щёки Спока чуть позеленели, а губы снова дёрнулись в намёке на улыбку, и открыто ухмыльнулся в ответ. Как же ему нравилось прилюдно смущать Спока, хотя это смущение никто, кроме Джима, не замечал. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя ещё более особенным, чем обычно.

Спок собрался что-то сказать, но поджал губы и после микроскопической паузы ответил явно не то, что намеревался:

– Как прикажете, капитан.

Спок наверняка вспомнил об уставе, но не стал спорить с выгодным ему приказом. Не меньше, чем вгонять его в краску, Джиму нравилось наблюдать, как в Споке борются формализм и желание получить то, что хочется.

Но впереди ждала высадка, поэтому Джим отвернулся и сел прямо.

– Доктор МакКой, у вас есть желание отправиться с нами?

– Упаси боже! Лучше я подготовлю крио-капсулы, чтобы спасти то, что от вас останется! – откликнулся Боунз, и судя по его мрачному тону, он ждал самых разных неприятностей: от эпидемии до захвата корабля пришельцами, которых не обнаружили сенсоры. Джим подавил смешок и обменялся весёлыми взглядами со Споком.

– Мистер Сулу, вы примете командование.

– Есть, сэр! – браво отозвался тот без тени былой растерянности. За последние три года Сулу уже достаточно часто сидел в капитанском кресле, чтобы чувствовать смущение.

– Мистер Спок, идемте, – Джим поднялся и пошёл к турболифту.

– Капитан покинул мостик. Исполняющий обязанности капитана Хикару Сулу принял пост.

 

– Из научного отдела со мной будут младший лейтенант Гилла Врао, энсин Гаррет Смит и энсин Аванти Дхани, – сообщил Спок, когда они снова встретились на нижней палубе, возле шаттлов.

Джим широко улыбнулся, давя чувство лёгкой неловкости при виде орионки не-Гейлы.

– Добрый день девочки, прекрасно выглядите. Ну, ты тоже ничего, – добавил он, заставив мальчишку энсина вспыхнуть.

Не-Гейла улыбнулась в ответ, вторая девушка только яростно сверкнула огромными тёмными глазищами, живо напомнив Джиму Ухуру во время их первого знакомства. Он не сомневался, что эта малышка ещё и врезала бы ему хорошенько, если бы могла, хотя совершенно не помнил, когда и чем мог её обидеть. Джим в их чёртовы лаборатории даже не заходил!

– А теперь, господа, подойдите к начальнику группы СБ, чтобы он проверил, что вы ничего не забыли. Давайте, – приказал Джим.

– Да, капитан, – Врао послушно пошла к краснорубашечникам. Смит поджал губы, но потрусил следом за ней, то и дело оглядываясь. Дхани же вскинула голову и прищурилась с вызовом.

– Вы что-то хотите, энсин? – с ноткой недоумения спросил Спок. Та тут же сникла и мотнула головой.

– Нет, сэр. Извините, – пробормотала она и метнулась следом за коллегами.

И как это следовало понимать?

– Ты уверен, что она готова к высадкам? – спросил Джим, недоумённо разглядывая спину девицы.

Он попытался вспомнить личное дело Дхани, но был уверен, что там нет ничего по-настоящему интересного. Да, подающая надежды, да, лучший балл по специальности, интеллект, инициативность и всё прочее. Но на Энтерпрайз большая часть экипажа подходила под определение «молодых гениев», у того же Смита оценки были не хуже. А девчонка казалась слишком взвинченной, чтобы пускать её вниз.

– Энсин Дхани уже участвовала в высадках и именно ей мы обязаны частью собранных ценных образцов, – возразил Спок. – Я понимаю ваши сомнения, раньше вам не приходилось взаимодействовать с ней. Но я уверяю, что её профессионализм в полной мере позволяет работать на планете.

– Тебе виднее, – согласился Джим. – Я не лезу в твой научный отдел так же, как в шкафчик с отравой Боунза, помнишь?

– За что я вам признателен, капитан.

Он снова был таким безукоризненно сосредоточенным, идеальным вулканцем и начальником научной службы, что Джим просто не смог удержаться – протянул руку и легко провёл по его запястью и тыльной стороне ладони.

– Капитан, сейчас не время, – укорил Спок, но в его взгляде вспыхнуло что-то, однозначно говорившее о том, что он вовсе не так недоволен, как пытается показать. Джим весело хмыкнул и покосился на СБ-шников, проверяя, заметил ли и понял ли кто-то этот быстрый обмен прикосновениями.

Врао, ребята из СБ и та девица, которая портила Боунзу жизнь, внимательно слушали Джотто. Смит разглядывал свои ботинки, а Дхани смотрела на Джима, кажется, готовая испепелить его на месте, и, чёрт возьми, он начал догадываться, что это значит, потому что не раз ловил подобные взгляды раньше.

– Значит, твоя энсин очень хорошо относится к работе, – протянул Джим. – И, наверное, старается добиться твоей похвалы во что бы то ни стало?

– Это так, – подтвердил Спок, поколебался и добавил. – Это не необычно, – его чуть сбившийся тон говорил о каком-то сильном, но пока непонятном Джиму чувстве, стоявшем за этими словами. – Именно энсины Смит и Дхани на прошлой планете смогли достать крайне любопытный экземпляр цветка, аналогов которого я пока не встречал.

Джим присвистнул, потому что если Спок говорил, что такая трава больше нигде не растёт, значит, она не растёт больше нигде, значит, скоро они предоставят очередной эксклюзивный отчёт об открытии. Будет забавно посмотреть, как кто-нибудь из напыщенных стариков из адмиралтейства хвалит Джима и команду, явно разрываясь между уважением и возмущением тем, что приходится в очередной раз признавать блестящую работу вчерашних кадетов-выскочек. Отличная новость! Если не считать того, что этот чёртов цветок нашла явно влюблённая в Спока девица, готовая разорвать своего капитана на кусочки от ревности.

Не то, чтобы эта новость удивляла, даже не приближаясь к вотчине научников, Джим прекрасно знал, что весь отдел готов драться за внимание и одобрение своего начальника. Он понимал ребят, Спок стоил того, чтобы немножко повоевать из-за него, но, чёрт возьми, Джим не собирался им делиться ни на грамм за пределами работы! Перебьются! Джим претендовал на очень маленькое число вещей, но уж если что считал своим, то добровольно не отдавал никогда.

– Капитан, вы чем-то недовольны? – в голосе Спока появился намёк на озабоченность, что в его случае значило нешуточную тревогу.

Вот чёрт, нельзя так бездарно палиться перед ним! Джим покачал головой и подарил ему великолепно беспечную улыбку.

– Ничуть, мистер Спок, всё отлично. Как думаешь, удастся мне на этой планете найти для тебя ещё один такой же редкий цветочек, или нет?

Спок снова приподнял бровь, выражая крайнюю скептичность.

– Вероятность этого крайне мала, капитан. Ваша квалификация не включает в себя биологию, кроме того…

– Капитан, коммандер, позвольте проверить ваше снаряжение, – перебил их недовольный голос.

– О, чёрт возьми, Кексик, ты как всегда не вовремя, – проворчал Джим.

– Вынужден не согласиться с вами, капитан. Проверка снаряжения перед рейдом – очень своевременное действие. Особенно проверка вашего снаряжения, – мрачно возразил Джотто.

Недовольство расходилось от него почти ощутимыми волнами. Джим закатил глаза, чувствуя некоторое раздражение.

– Лейтенант Джотто, я прекрасно помню правила безопасности и страховки при высадке на планету. Я капитан, в конце концов, и не первый раз отправляюсь вниз!

Спок едва слышно хмыкнул, наверняка Джотто его даже не услышал, но Джим уже достаточно натренировался, чтобы улавливать такие еле заметные знаки. Очевидно, Спок полностью поддерживал главу СБ, предатель.

– Да, сэр, – Джотто упрямо стоял на своём. – Но позвольте, я всё-таки проверю лично, сэр. В противном случае может получиться так, что именно ваше оборудование окажется неисправным, сэр. И это приведёт к вашей гибели или гибели людей, которые будут вас спасать. Сэр!

Вот засранец!

– Это было всего один раз! – сердито проворчал Джим, снова закатывая глаза.

Он ненавидел вспоминать тот случай, когда его коммуникатор потерял связь из-за не заряженной заранее батареи.

– И я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось ещё один раз, – когда Джотто дорывался до техники безопасности, он становился ещё настырнее, чем Боунз с его гипоспреями и даже Спок, и Джима это, по-честному, бесило. Чёрт побери, он давно не был ребёнком, которому надо напоминать надеть наколенники вместе с роликами или пристегнуть ремень в машине! Не говоря о том, что если бы он всегда пристёгивался, то не дожил бы до тринадцатого дня рождения! Джим стиснул зубы и вдруг ощутил как его запястье сжали холодные пальцы.

– Капитан, – сказал Спок с различимым недовольством.

Наверное, злился из-за того, что их идиотский спор затягивает высадку.

– Так вы позволите провести проверку? – снова занудел Джотто.

Джим мотнул головой.

– Нет, Кексик, не позволю!

Он в самом деле думает, что Джим не в состоянии проверить собственное оборудование самостоятельно?!

– Тогда хотя бы наденьте респиратор, – почти обречённо попросил тот.

Да какого чёрта?!

– Капитан, я напоминаю, что у вас часто возникают аллергические реакции, – вмешался Спок своим коронным как бы нейтральным, а на самом деле очень даже обличительным тоном. – А сканеры показали, что хотя атмосфера пригодна для дыхания, из-за обильной растительности в воздухе присутствует множество примесей.

Джим скрипнул зубами, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы послать этих перестраховщиков куда подальше. Потом оглянулся и увидел, что маски надели уже все. Если он откажется от респиратора, другие тоже снимут, и кто-нибудь действительно может свалиться с идиотской аллергией. Джим не хотел подставлять своих людей.

– Ладно, ладно, только отвалите, – проворчал он и натянул неудобную тяжёлую маску.

Впрочем, его недовольство рассеялось, как только они все вошли в транспортаторную. Наконец-то нормальный рейд на планету! И даже если там не найдётся ничего интересного, можно будет хотя бы размять ноги, пройдясь по нормальной земле, а не в узком коридоре звездолёта.

 

***

 

Несмотря на отсутствие дилития или крупных залежей полезных металлов и минералов, планета была великолепна. В такие моменты Спок даже мимолётно жалел о том, что служит на корабле-первопроходце и лишён возможности исследовать всё вдумчиво. Делая первые шаги по упругому красному мху, так похожему цветом на песок Вулкана, он ощущал необычайную для себя лёгкость. Очевидно, это являлось следствием пониженной силы притяжения, даже меньшей чем у Земли, но Споку казалось, что он наконец смог прочувствовать смысл человеческой идиомы «воспарить от восторга».

Его немного беспокоила собственная эмоциональная реакция на, в общем-то, банальное действие. За последние три года он участвовал в ста девяноста двух высадках на незнакомые планеты. Начало рейдов всегда вызывало у Спока искреннюю радость исследователя, но он ни разу не испытывал такого воодушевления. Возможно, причиной оказалась нетипичная форма растительности. Большая часть любой флоры была зелёной, это являлось такой же универсальной формулой, как гуманоидная форма подавляющего числа разумных рас – конечно, если считать только органические виды. Но на этой планете всюду царил тёплый красный цвет, и Спок чувствовал необыкновенную свободу.

Он приказал себе остановиться и потратил секунду, чтобы смирить избыточные эмоции.

– Можете приступать к работе, господа, – раздался голос Джима. – Всем держаться в поле видимости. Лейтенант Джотто, ваша задача – следить, что все на месте и никого не жуёт оголодавшая без гостей из космоса фауна или флора. Сестра Хана, к вам эта тоже относится. Мистер Спок, вы и ваши люди лучше меня знаете, чем вам заняться, верно? – в его тоне ясно угадывался смех и неподдельное наслаждение. Спок признал, что полностью разделяет чувства Джима, пожалуй, даже с излишним энтузиазмом. Его ровное настроение снова пошатнулось, уступая восторженной радости.

– Потенциально ядовитых примесей в воздухе вокруг нас нет, но присутствует большое количество пыльцы, которая может вызвать аллергические реакции. Респираторы снять можно, но не рекомендуется, – доложил энсин Смит.

Джим поспешно стянул тяжёлую маску и тут же чихнул. В другое время Спок, наверное, подосадовал из-за неблагоразумия капитана. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком – непозволительно! – счастливым, поэтому даже вопиющая человеческая беспечность вызывала не раздражение, а… Спок не очень хорошо знал чувство, которое испытал при виде сердитого Джима, утиравшего моментально наполнившую нос жидкость. Странная смесь веселья, нежности и беспокойства.

– Я в порядке, Кексик, отвали! – громко сказал Джим, отмахиваясь от лейтенанта Джотто, который, разумеется, потребовал, чтобы капитан снова надел респиратор. Трое человек из СБ и лейтенант Врау по-прежнему оставались в масках – разумная предосторожность.

Спок был согласен с тем, что Джиму с его непредсказуемыми аллергиями лучше не дышать инопланетной пыльцой, однако он понимал, что уговаривать его соблюдать разумные предосторожности бесполезно. Поэтому только отметил для себя необходимость дополнительно отслеживать состояние капитана.

– Какой чудесный запах, правда, мистер Спок? – спросила энсин Дхани и тут же смутилась, заметив, что он сам ещё в маске.

– Вам следует проявлять больше внимательности, энсин, – ответил Спок и снял респиратор.

Пыльца тут же осела в носу, вызывая лёгкий зуд и сообщая слабый сладко-пряный аромат, напоминающий благовония для медитаций. Спок подумал, что если использовать человеческие идиомы, то ему стоило бы сказать, что планета создана для отдыха вулканцев. Хотя, разумеется, подобные утверждения абсурдны по сути своей.

– Должен согласиться с вашими выводами, запах вызывает приятные ощущения, – сообщил Спок, отметив, как опустились плечи энсина Дхани в жесте расстройства. Ему оказалось странно неприятно видеть чужое огорчение в то время, когда он сам чувствовал воодушевление. Джим бы, наверное, охарактеризовал это каким-нибудь нелогичным, но метким замечанием вроде «ты просто влюбился в эту планету и теперь хочешь всех осчастливить!».

Энсин Дхани, услышав слова ободрения, разом распрямилась и улыбнулась ему. Спок коротко кивнул в ответ и мысленно вздохнул. Он давно заметил, что подчинённые испытывают к нему не только уважение, но и ярко выраженную приязнь. Пожалуй, Спок даже рискнул бы назвать это почтением. Привыкнув принимать этот факт как данность, он до сих пор не мог понять, чем вызваны подобные чувства. Он сознательно дистанцировался от неформального общения и глубоких эмоциональных контактов, или, во всяком случае, старался это делать. Он наверняка казался слишком жёстким, требовательным и занудным с человеческой точки зрения. Тем не менее, его одобрение среди сотрудников научного отдела ценилось и принималось почти с восторгом. Иногда даже со слишком сильным восторгом, с которым Спок не знал, что делать. Ему оставалось лишь притворяться, будто он не замечает откровенно обожающих взглядов.

– Я вижу, энсин Смит уже начал работу. Думаю, вы можете помочь ему, – сказал Спок.

Энсин Дхани быстро оглянулась и поджала губы.

– Разумеется, мистер Спок! Немедленно! – и она поспешно пошла к энсину Смиту, на ходу доставая трикодер.

Спок вдруг ощутил необъяснимое веселье, хотя не находил ничего забавного в поведении девушки, и в то же время раздражение, куда более оправданное. Он отметил, что снова испытывает слишком много сильных эмоций, и это после того, как провёл в медитации почти пять часов. Такие перепады настроения могли начать мешать выполнению обязанностей и уже не могли быть списаны на реабилитацию после пон-фарра. Спок поставил себе мысленную пометку уделить внимание своему ментальному состоянию после возвращения и повернулся к остальным участникам рейда, проверяя, все ли в порядке. И столкнулся взглядом с Джимом.

Тот стоял, чуть склонив голову на бок и усмехаясь одной половиной рта. Эту улыбку многие считали угрожающей, но на самом деле она значила, что Джим просто сильно недоволен собой, или ситуацией, или какими-то своими мыслями. Скорее всего, эту досаду вызывало то, что лицо и руки Джима покрылись мелкой красной сыпью. Спок шагнул к нему, но сестра Хана уже тоже заметила неладное. Она первой подошла к Джиму и провела рядом с его лицом медицинским трикодером.

– Не изображайте доктора МакКоя, у вас всё равно не выйдет, – мотнул головой Джим. – Кстати, вижу он отправил сюда вас?

Сестра Хана кивнула.

– Доктор МакКой счёл, что для повышения квалификации мне следует участвовать в рейде без руководства врача.

– А, ну да, – фыркнул Джим, отвернулся от сестры Ханы, снова посмотрел на Спока и удивлённо поднял брови.

– Вы всё ещё здесь, мистер Спок, а не в зарослях этого великолепия? – спросил он, небрежно обводя рукой ярко-красные растения.

– Полагаю, вы в порядке, капитан, – немного неловко ответил Спок. Он надеялся, что Джим не сочтёт это посягательством на свою свободу, как попытки следить за его рационом или снаряжением.

– Не волнуйтесь и наслаждайтесь жизнью, – глаза Джима смеялись, от чего хотелось беспричинно улыбаться в ответ. – Уверен, вы просто мечтаете залезть с головой в ближайшие кусты. Только, – в его голосе послышалась недвусмысленная подначка, – не исчезайте из поля зрения лейтенанта Джотто.

– Как прикажете, капитан, – согласился Спок, борясь с желанием рассмеяться, потом повернулся к сестре Хане. – Пожалуйста, проверяйте состояние капитана как можно чаще, его аллергическая реакция может стать тяжёлой.

– Эй! – воскликнул Джим.

– Я знакома с медицинской картой капитана, коммандер, – сухо ответила сестра Хана. Спок кивнул, извиняясь за своё высказанное сомнение в её профессионализме. Вряд ли она могла оценить эту маленькую шутку, предназначенную для Джима.

– Мистер Спок, мистер Спок, мы нашли розы! Настоящие земные розы! – энсин Смит подбежал к нему с выражением яркого энтузиазма на лице. Спок отметил, что сейчас он необычайно похож на Джима – такой же светловолосый, светлоглазый и эмоциональный, хотя куда более лёгкий и тонкий в кости.

Его реакцию, пусть даже слишком бурную, стоило признать оправданной. На планетах с условиями, близкими к земным, часто встречались растения, чей генетический код обладал большим сходством с земными аналогами. Но встретить полное соответствие казалось почти невозможным.

– Наслаждайтесь, мистер Спок, – повторил Джим, и Спок поторопился следом за энсином.

Про себя он полагал, что молодой человек, захваченный перспективой сделать ещё одно уникальное открытие, провёл недостаточно глубокий анализ, и приготовился указать на ошибку. Разумеется, он оказался прав.

– Если вы посмотрите на показания трикодера, то увидите, что это растение не относится ни к одному из видов Розоцветных. Совсем другой геном.

Энсин Смит охнул и уставился на собственный прибор. Его щёки стремительно краснели под напором крови.

– Я же говорила, что это невозможно, – с ударением сказала энсин Дхани. – И нечего беспокоить мистера Спока по пустякам! – определённо, её слова только усилили замешательство молодого Смита. Его лицо стало таким откровенно беспомощным, что Спок невольно отвёл глаза.

Нехорошо. Он был уверен, что прямо перед ним разворачивается конфликт. Энсины уже давно соревновались друг с другом, но в последнее время это начало переходить приемлемые рамки. А Спок никак не мог точно определить, в чём глубинная причина их столкновений, и понять, что делать с этим эмоциональным безобразием. За одно он бы поручился – выговорами дело не решить. Люди редко воспринимают разумные доводы там, где в дело вступают чувства.

– Ваша ошибка понятна, энсин Смит, – сказал Спок, постаравшись, чтобы его голос прозвучал по возможности ободряюще. – Внешнее сходство действительно экстраординарное и без дополнительной проверки вводит в заблуждение. Даже стебли зелёного цвета, что совершенно нехарактерно для местной флоры. Полагаю, в следующий раз, столкнувшись с растением, которое покажется вам знакомым, вы не совершите такую же ошибку и сначала проведёте полный анализ.

Энсин Дхани тихо пренебрежительно фыркнула.

Спок внимательно осмотрел энсина Смита и с удовлетворением отметил, что тот снова расправил плечи и выпрямил спину, в его взгляд вернулось прежнее рвение. Очень хорошо. Спок ещё в академии усвоил, что порой даже незаслуженная похвала заставляет людей работать лучше, если при этом дать им правильное направление. Тогда как разбор ошибок может наоборот снизить результаты. Всё же представители человеческой расы оставались поразительно противоречивыми существами.

– Полагаю, вам следует продолжить исследование этого экземпляра. Подобный курьёз – полное внешнее сходство при совершенно ином генетическом коде – достаточно необычен, чтобы потратить на него время, – Спок решил закрепить результат. – Я нахожу чрезвычайно интересным вопрос, как на этой планете сформировалось растение с зелёным стеблем.

– Да, сэр! – на лице энсина Смита расплылась широкая улыбка, и он с каким-то победным выражением на лице посмотрел на энсина Дхани. Та развернулась и пошла к лейтенанту Врау, двигаясь резко и немного неестественно, будто с трудом сдерживала собственные движения.

Определённо, с этим требовалось что-то делать, с острым раздражением осознал Спок. Понять бы ещё, что именно. Он подумал, что Джим на его месте уже догадался бы и о причинах поведения энсинов, и о том, как следует поступить. Спок оглянулся, отыскивая его взглядом, и увидел, что Джим опять смотрит на него с той же недовольной полуухмылкой, теребя в руках какое-то растение. Несколько секунд они глядели друг другу в глаза. Потом к возмущению Спока Джим сунул растение в карман и как-то насмешливо поднял брови, с явным намёком на что-то. Спок даже чуть качнулся вперёд, желая уловить, что же Джим имеет в виду.

Лицо Джима вдруг резко исказилось.

– Сзади!

Спок успел услышать крик, но больше не успел ничего, застыл, парализованный волной необычайного, совершенно непереносимого ужаса.

Эмоция оказалась такой неистовой, что он не мог ни шевелиться, ни думать, ни, кажется, даже дышать. Его разум агонизировал, судорожно пытаясь восстановить хотя бы тень контроля. Он смотрел, как Джим странно медленно достаёт фазер, но не мог определить, сколько секунд потрачено на движение, впервые полностью утратив чувство времени. Он не сделал никаких выводов из того, что вдруг стало необходимо пустить в ход оружие, потому что у него не было ни одной мысли. Оставалась только паника, какой Спок никогда не знал раньше, даже когда спустился на разрушающийся Вулкан.

Потом что-то сильно толкнуло его в бок. Спок начал падать на землю, контакт с Джимом оборвался, оборвался ужас – чужой ужас, как вдруг стало очевидно – потом он услышал крик, увидел, как сверкают выстрелы и почувствовал сильную боль от удара в висок. Потом сознание погасло.

 

***

 

Больше всего на свете Джим ненавидел беспомощность, от неё начинало тошнить в самом буквальном смысле. Желудок скручивало, желчь норовила выплеснуться через горло, а дверь медблока по-прежнему оставалась закрытой, и за ней Боунз чёрт знает что делал со Споком!

В смысле, понятно, что делал – сканировал состояние, накачивал необходимыми препаратами и штопал. А Джиму оставалось только ждать, ощущая себя абсолютно бесполезным. Чёрт возьми, это было несправедливо! Что случилось со Споком, с чего он вдруг захотел покончить жизнь самоубийством?! Джим вспомнил его застывшее враз посеревшее лицо и нависшие сверху щупальца странной чёрт знает как подобравшейся твари и снова почувствовал дурноту. Так он не пугался уже… год? С тех пор, как Спока похитили безумные аборигены для какого-то жертвоприношения. После того случая он пообещал больше никогда не начинать рейд с команды разделиться, но, кажется, сегодня это не слишком помогло.

– Капитан, вы в порядке? – неуверенно спросила не-Гейла, в смысле, лейтенант Врау.

Джим невольно спросил себя, она идиотка, или ему настолько хорошо удаётся притворяться? Учитывая, что Спок не стал бы держать в научной службе законченных кретинов, Джиму, вероятно, стоило поздравить себя с достижением вершины актёрского искусства, потому что он был совершенно не в порядке. Его нос болел после прогулки в облаке пыльцы, кожа зудела, виски до сих пор ломило от какофонии запахов, а желудок через каждые несколько секунд сжимался от спазмов.

– Я в норме, – сказал Джим, машинально улыбаясь.

Энсин Дхани, которая тоже маячила рядом вместо того, чтобы пойти и заняться делом, уставилась на него с нескрываемым возмущением. Видимо, она считала, что это Джиму сейчас следует лежать в медблоке. Он ни за что не признался бы, но про себя был согласен с настырной девицей, от чего та казалась ещё противней. Джим растянул губы шире с давно въевшейся в кожу обворожительностью, которую так любил использовать, когда хотел затащить кого-нибудь в постель. При том, что его руки и, очевидно, лицо покрывала идиотская сыпь, выглядело это, наверное, страшно, а не соблазняюще, но Дхани всё равно оценила и стиснула зубы так, что скрип был почти слышен через комнату.

– Вы не очень похожи на человека, который находится в норме, – заметила Врау, явно стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало нейтрально.

Похоже, он выглядел не просто страшно, а очень страшно, если даже не медик начала делать замечания, наплевав на субординацию. Нельзя сказать, что на Энтерпрайз сильно тряслись над субординацией, но кое о чём это всё-таки говорило.

– Он похож на человека, который вот-вот свалится на неделю из-за приступа экстремальной аллергии, – сказал Боунз.

Джим рывком развернулся к нему, готовый схватить и трясти, пока не вытрясет признание о том, что всё в порядке.

– Что со Споком?

Боунз закатил глаза, подошёл и вогнал ему в плечо иглу гипоспрея. Джим даже не стал сопротивляться, чёрт с ней, с иголкой, не смертельно, лишь бы Боунз сказал, что со Споком всё хорошо.

– Да что с этим гоблином сделается? Ты вообразил, что он помрёт от банального удара башкой о камень? Это то же самое, что рассчитывать завалить слона игрушечным фазером. Нет-нет-нет, – Боунз выставил руку, не давая дёрнувшемуся вперёд Джиму пройти дальше. – Уймись, пока он не придёт в себя, я никого к нему не пущу.

– Что ты там так долго делал, если всё нормально?! – раздражённо выпалил Джим. Боунз сердито посмотрел в ответ и ткнул его в грудь.

– Запихивал мальчику, словившего убойную дозу незнакомого мне паралитика, в крио-капусулу. У него как раз отказали почки, я едва успел.

– Какого мальчишку? – растерянно брякнул Джим и тут же прикусил язык, чувствуя прилив вины. Ну конечно, энсин Смит, как он мог забыть?!

– Разумеется, зачем помнить о таких мелочах, – весьма едко заметил Боунз, – да, капитан?

Джим захотел его ударить, проклятье, какого чёрта он говорит такое, да ещё при посторонних?! Можно подумать, Джиму наплевать на свою команду! Хотя это неправда, просто перед перспективой потерять Спока остальные проблемы обычно становились второстепенными. Но это не значит, что другие члены экипажа не имели значения!

Джим зло посмотрел на Врау и Дхани, которые наверняка заметили его идиотскую оговорку.

– Младший лейтенант, энсин, вы плохо себя чувствуете? Если нет – займитесь делами!

– Да, сэр, – ответила Врау, схватила Дхани за локоть и потащила прочь. Та неуверенно пыталась сопротивляться, оглядывалась, но сдалась под чужим напором.

Джим снова повернулся к Боунзу.

– И не нужно так прожигать меня взглядом, ты знаешь, что я прав, а ты ведёшь себя, как засранец, – проворчал тот. – Кстати, можешь объяснить мне, что всё-таки случилось? Я привык, что наш невозмутимый гоблин подставляется, когда прикрывает тебя от неприятностей, но в этот раз он, кажется, просто стоял и ждал, когда его сожрёт монстр. На него не похоже, знаешь ли!

– Это точно, – Джим скривился. – Чертовски не похоже! Я не понимаю, что произошло!

Боунз насупил брови и яростно тёр подбородок. Потом опустил руку и с непонятным подозрением посмотрел на Джима.

– Ты не замечал за ним чего-нибудь неправильного в последнее время?

– Например?

Боунз неопределённо взмахнул руками.

– Слушай, Джим, ты же сам знаешь, что у него всего неделю назад съехала крыша! Не полностью, но ты уверен, что не было никаких последствий? Может, в нём что-нибудь изменилось? Может, я не знаю, у него процессор перегорел от вашей неземной страсти.

Джим стиснул зубы.

– Не говори так! – он выдохнул и провёл рукой по лицу, заставляя себя успокоиться. – В смысле, да, Спок немного расшевелился, но это же нормально! Я хочу сказать, любой бы обрадовался, дорвавшись до секса после стольких лет воздержания.

– Да неужели…

Судя по лицу Боунза, с последним утверждением он не соглашался, и Джим снова начал заводиться.

– Ты говоришь так, как будто это я виноват в том, что он вдруг впал в ступор! Но я тебя уверяю, никто не может разучиться понимать сигнал опасности из-за секса! И вообще, если бы со Споком что-то было не так, он бы мне сказал и не пошёл в высадку. Так что прекрати делать меня виноватым!

Хотя, конечно, Джим был виноват. Он мог бы сделать больше. Быстрее выхватить фазер, или раньше заметить чёртову тварь, или… Интересно, если бы у них со Споком всё-таки установилась связь, он бы успел позвать его скорее? А вдруг Боунз прав, и у Спока действительно что-то не так из-за того, что они занимаются сексом без грёбаного вулканского мозготраха?

– О, господи! – закатил глаза Боунз. – Я всего лишь спросил, не появилось ли чего-нибудь необычного в твоём драгоценном гоблине в последнюю неделю.

– Нет! – отрезал Джим. – Наверное…

Теперь в голову полезла разна ерунда. Но чёрт возьми, это же просто секс! Если бы опасность трахаться без Уз действительно существовала, Спок бы об этом сообщил и не стал бы по собственной инициативе отказывать от мелдинга. И он был нормальным все эти дни, не застывал на месте, не уходил в себя, наоборот, выглядел довольными жизнью.

Может, слишком довольным.

Боунз смотрел очень внимательно, от чего Джим чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Как будто он в самом деле сделал что-то охрененно неправильное, и ему это совсем не нравилось.

– Что с энсином Смитом? – спросил он после паузы, надеясь перевести тему.

Боунз фыркнул.

– Джим… – начал он, но не было никакого желания его слушать.

– Боунз, я сказал, что со Споком всё было в порядке и оставим эту тему! Поэтому вспомни о том, что ты – глава медицинской службы и доложи мне, что там с этим чокнутым энсином, который лезет под щупальца, спасая моего первого помощника!

– А ты, чего доброго, поменялся бы с ним местами, если б мог? – сухо уточнил Боунз, и Джиму снова захотелось ему врезать.

Потому что – да, поменялся бы. Это он капитан, и он обязан защищать своих людей, и он не должен, не может быть бесполезной обузой. Беспомощность абсолютно невыносима, и проще самому сверзиться в пропасть, чем стоять и смотреть, как это делают другие, а ты ничего не можешь изменить.

Отступившая после укола тошнота снова подкатила к горлу.

– Джим…

– Боунз! Энсин Смит.

Боунз демонстративно тяжело вздохнул, но всё-таки соизволил отстать.

– Парень словил изрядную дозу неизвестного мне нейропаралитика или чего-то вроде. Стандартный антитод, который ввела Хана ещё на планете, не помог. Смит не может сам дышать и у него развивается паралич внутренних органов. В общем, мне пришлось засунуть его в крио-капсулу. Всё-таки ты был чертовски прав, когда выбил их тогда у адмиралтейства! Без этой древней техники парень бы уже умер. Сейчас мне нужен образец дряни, которая вызывала паралич, чтобы я смог синтезировать лечебную сыворотку.

– Другими словами, тебе нужна ещё одна тварь на опыты?

– И живая. Живая, Джим! – поднял палец Боунз. – Сделай над собой усилие и не уничтожай из мести только что открытый вид сухопутных ядовитых осьминогов-убийц. Это будет нарушением нескольких директив звёздного флота и не принесёт никакой пользы.

– Из тебя не получится Спока, – хмыкнул Джим и даже улыбнулся немного. Боунз всегда умел его успокоить, хотя бы просто показывая, что можно сделать прямо сейчас для решения проблемы, простое и понятное.

– Упаси меня господь от превращения в зелёного гоблина! Ударенного по голове, к тому же, – проворчал Боунз. – Кстати, что это торчит у тебя из кармана?

– Что? – Джим сунул руку в карман и вытащил измятый цветок с красно-фиолетовыми лепестками. – Это я… сорвал, – он неловко замолчал, не желая продолжать, потому что сорвал для Спока, больше в шутку, конечно, чем на самом деле рассчитывая случайно совершить открытие, как эти чёртовы энсины, которые липли к его первому помощнику.

– Джим! – Боунз воздел руки к потолку. – Господи Боже, Джим! Ты что, голыми руками схватился за какую-то неизвестную цветущую дрянь на новой планете, просто так сунул в карман, а потом ещё и притащил на корабль? А если оно ядовитое? А если ты через полчаса свалишься с лихорадкой? А если весь экипаж, мать твою, свалится с лихорадкой из-за каких-нибудь испарений, или насекомых, или что там может найтись в этом цветочке?! У нас не так много крио-капсул! Не говоря о том, что я тоже уже дышал воздухом, который, возможно, отравлен! Ты читал правила техники безопасности?! Впрочем, о чём я говорю… Ты хотя бы помнишь, что на свете существует такая вещь, как техника безопасности?!

– Боунз!

– Ничего не желаю слушать, ты сейчас же ложишься на обследование! – тот уже настраивал трикодер. – И отдаёшь мне эту проклятую траву, чтобы я мог проверить её до того, как мы на практике узнаем, какой сюрприз она нам приготовила.

– Боунз! Мне некогда заниматься этой ерундой! – Джим почувствовал настоящую злость, чёрт, ну это же Боунз, ну он-то должен понимать, что Джим не сможет лежать и обследоваться, когда надо действовать! – Я знаю твою грёбаную технику безопасности наизусть, скажи спасибо Джотто, но сейчас мне на неё плевать! Забирай цветок и делай с ним, что хочешь, а я должен заняться охотой на твоего осьминога.

– Джим, ты с ума сошёл? – рявкнул Боунз в ответ. – А если в критический момент ты…

– Со мной ничего не случится, – перебил Джим. – И хватит спорить! Ты занимаешься своим делом, я своим! Всё, – и он пошёл прочь, доставая коммуникатор и нажимая кнопку вызова. – Ухура, объяви готовность для СБ и пришли к ним младшего лейтенанта Врау из научного отдела, – ему нужно было выяснить, как можно ловить сухопутных осьминогов-убийц, составить план поимки и сделать всё как можно быстрее.

– Чёртов суицидник, – досадливо бросил Боунз ему вслед, но сейчас Джиму было похрен на его мнение.

 

***

 

Сознание восстановилось. Спок открыл глаза и понял, что находится в медицинском блоке. Рядом стоял доктор МакКой и изучал данные трикодера.

– Вижу, спящей красавице всё же не понадобился принц, – проворчал доктор.

Спок проигнорировал его замечание, занятый тем, что пытался восстановить в памяти причину и сущность своей травмы. Высадка. Разговор с энсином Смитом. Крик Джима, парализующий страх Джима, два удара подряд.

Сердце забилось быстрее, его сокращения неприятно отдавались в желудке. Страх. Страх Джима. Это невозможно. Всё внутри замерло, Спок застыл на той тонкой грани, которая существует между осознанием случившейся катастрофы и надеждой на ошибку.

Доктор МакКой нахмурился и склонился над ним, очевидно, трикодер сообщил ему об участившемся пульсе. Спок сделал три глубоких вдоха, потом отвёл его руку.

– Не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь реакция на воспоминания. Моё состояние соответствует норме, – сообщил он и сел.

Тело слушалось хорошо, никаких неприятных ощущений, не считая тяжести в голове. Никаких эмоций.

– Так я тебе и поверил, остроухий! – проворчал доктор МакКой. – Все вы в норме, пока не свалитесь подыхать.

– Кто кроме меня пострадал? – спросил Спок, потому что хотел отвлечь доктора МакКоя от своей персоны, и отвлечься самому тоже, и ещё он был обязан узнать, в каком состоянии его подчинённые.

Доктор МакКой посмотрел на Спока с очень многозначным выражением на лице.

– Только, ради всего святого, не думай, что сможешь заговорить мне зубы. Мы, люди, может, не так умны, как ты, но такие штуки просто очевидны. Хотя если в самом деле интересно – мальчишка Смит болтается в крио-капсуле и ждёт, когда мы найдём средство от паралитика, который он получил. Остальные отделались шоком от того, как вы, два идиота, чуть не расстались с жизнью.

Другими словами, больше жертв не было. Удовлетворительно.

– Каков прогноз для энсина Смита?

– Это зависит от того, как скоро мне доставят чёртова осьминога с его щупальцами. Джим обещал справиться за пару часов, но…

Джим.

Стоило подумать о нём, как в разум ворвались гнев и азарт, Спок ощутил, как снова ускоряется сердцебиение. Но сейчас ему было чуть легче, чем на планете, потому что он уже знал, что эти безудержные эмоции – чужие. Спок закрыл глаза и заставил себя выровнять дыхание.

Не его. Это всё не его.

Ему понадобилось целых девять секунд на то, чтобы с усилием отодвинуть поток джимовых чувств на край сознания. Не вытеснить совсем, но превратить в тихий ровный гул, не влияющий на общее состояние. Почти не влияющий.

– …не удивлюсь, если они всё ещё сидят и ждут, когда чудовище соизволит обратить внимание на их наживку, провозятся наверняка ещё не меньше суток.

– Они готовы захлопнуть ловушку, – возразил Спок, потому что эмоции Джима, его норовившее снова прорваться через стену злое ликование невозможно было истолковать иначе.

Доктор МакКой осёкся на мгновение.

– Господи боже, что за хрень творится с твоим пульсом? – он снова уставился на трикодер. – Твоё сердце колотится, как обколотый транквилизаторами жеребец на дешёвых скачках!

– Это… – Спок сглотнул, не в состоянии придумать правдоподобное объяснение. – Не беспокойтесь, доктор. Моё состояние действительно не совсем стабильно, но мне известны причины. Это не связано с несчастным случаем на планете. Мне нужно вернуться к себе в каюту.

Доктор МакКой посмотрел на него с необычайно выразительной гримасой.

– Ты в самом деле полагаешь, что я тебя отпущу только потому, что ты, видишь ли, считаешь, себя в норме? Ты знаешь, сколько раз Джим заявлял мне, что он в норме, когда валялся с трещинами в костях и отбитыми желудком, печенью и почками?!

Джим.

На этот раз Споку понадобилось шесть секунд.

– Вот, смотри, опять! Это…

– Это – неадекватная эмоциональная реакция, с которой я должен справиться с помощью медитаций, – ровно произнёс Спок, не в силах заставить себя смотреть на доктора МакКоя прямо.

Он не хотел этого говорить. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал. Но он достаточно долго проработал вместе с доктором МакКоем, чтобы спрогнозировать его поведение с достаточной степенью точности. Спок понимал, что должен предоставить хоть какие-то объяснения. Во-первых, потому что глава медицинской службы обязан вовремя получать информацию о состоянии членов экипажа. А во-вторых, потому что иначе доктор МакКой может совершить какой-нибудь неразумный поступок, отстаивая своё мнение. Например, попытается вколоть Споку успокоительное насильно.

– Неадекватная эмоциональная реакция? – медленно повторил доктор МакКой. Собственные слова со стороны прозвучали почти как приговор. Спок продолжал дышать ровно и смотреть прямо перед собой. Он контролировал чувства в своём разуме. – Боже мой, какая ещё неадекватная эмоциональная реакция? Только не говори мне, что из-за этого нападения ты… Хотя нет, ты сказал, что это не связано. Бога ради! Только не говори мне, что я оказался прав, и Джим повредил тебе мозги своим сексоголизмом, или розовыми пони, или не знаю, что там сейчас творится у вас…

– Это вас не касается! – отрезал Спок и осёкся, сам потрясённый звуками, вырвавшимися из его горла. Это было почти рычание. Доктор МакКой отшатнулся с растерянным видом.

Спок прикрыл глаза. Между ними повисли восемь секунд тишины.

– Приношу свои извинения, – ровно сказал Спок, по-прежнему избегая смотреть на доктора МакКоя. – Доктор, я могу понять вашу позицию. Вероятно, с вашей точки зрения моё поведение выглядит нестабильно, – потому что, помоги ему Сурак, действительно нестабильно! – Если вы настаиваете, я могу пока не покидать медицинский блок, но я требую оставить меня одного. Ваша помощь не нужна, более того, вы не сможете её оказать. Только я могу скорректировать моё ментальное состояние. Чтобы успокоить вас, напомню, что в случае ухудшения физических показателей приборы немедленно передадут вам соответствующий сигнал.

Доктор МакКой вдохнул, собираясь что-то сказать, и молча медленно выдохнул.

– Господь милосердный, – пробормотал он еле слышно. Спок следил краем глаза и был уверен, что его пристально рассматривают.

Он не нуждался в озвучивании итогов этого осмотра. Ни знания, ни наблюдательность, ни опыт, ни даже развитая интуиция всё равно ничего не могли сообщить доктору МакКою об истинных масштабах проблемы или её сути. И Спок не желал лишний раз получить демонстрацию того, насколько безнадёжно потерял контроль.

– Ладно, чёртов гоблин, раз такой умный, разбирайся сам со своими закидонами, – наконец сказал доктор МакКой. – Но учти, ты выйдешь отсюда, только если я получу приказ Джима либо веские доказательства твоей вменяемости. Это ясно?

– Разумеется, доктор МакКой.

Тот кивнул и покинул отсек, закрыв за собой дверь. Спок выдохнул, расслабляясь, и тут же ответом на слабость на него снова нахлынули чувства Джима. Удовлетворение. Облегчение. Радость и самодовольство. Воображение моментально дорисовало, как выглядит сейчас лицо Джима, его улыбку, его прищур, его вскинутый подбородок и размашистую походку победителя. Спок сжал пальцы, пока их не заломило.

Сурак, помоги!

Он невероятным усилием опять оттеснил чужие эмоции на край сознания. Это было ужасно и мучительно. Даже в детстве, когда его соединили с ТиПринг, и он впервые ощутил её возмущение, Спок не чувствовал себя настолько растерянным. Даже во время школьных драк и новых, новых провалов контроля он не бывал настолько унижен собственным бессилием.

Спок медленно опустился на холодный пол медицинского отсека, закрыл глаза и начал ровно дышать.

Как, крутилось у него в голове, как это случилось? Как могла установиться связь, если он её не устанавливал? И как он позволил себе проявить такую вопиющую слепоту?! Теперь, когда Спок, наконец, сумел отделить чувства Джима от своих, осознание происходящего в последние семь дней развезлось перед ним, словно пропасть. Как можно было списывать своё состояние на какие-то последствия пон-фарра?! Его физиология пришла в норму к концу второго дня! Но он продолжал игнорировать проблему лишь из-за того, что не смог справиться с чувствами! Эйфория Джима, возбуждение Джима, веселье Джима опьяняли сильнее шоколада.

Спок понял, что уже минуту и семь секунд сидит просто так, часто дыша и крепко сжимая веки, как будто зажмурившись сильнее смог бы спрятаться от собственной ужасной ошибки в никуда.

Он медленно расслабил мышцы лица и начал считать вдохи. Ему было необходимо расслабиться восстановить хотя бы минимальный контроль. Только после этого можно без опаски встретиться с Джимом и объяснить ему ситуацию. Спок попробовал представить возможный разговор, и его снова окатила волна стыда. И Джим наверняка будет расстроен, хотя как всегда проявит понимание. Он всегда относился к слабостям Спока в контроле эмоций с большим великодушием, даже не считал их именно слабостью, но установленная без разрешения связь с высокой вероятностью причинит ему сильное неудобство. Спок сознавал, что Джим пока не готов к подобной степени близости.

Однако в первую очередь – медитация. Спок заставил себя сосредоточиться. Через две минуты и двадцать четыре секунды он почти сумел войти в транс, но тут в сознании колыхнулось нетерпение Джима, и Спок со всей отчётливостью понял, что тот направляется к нему.

Нет!

Спок ещё не сможет!

Но Джим Кирк никогда не интересовался чужим мнением или готовностью, он просто возникал на пороге и начинал переворачивать всё вокруг себя. Дверь тихо открылась.

– Спок!

Восстановленные барьеры прогнулись и задрожали под чудовищным напором. Радость и облегчение Джима выплеснулись и заполнили маленький блок, накрыли Спока с головой, чтобы утащить его на дно. Он задержал дыхание и остался на поверхности.

– Ты в порядке!

– Да, капитан, – сухие официальные слова оказались одной из последних защит.

– Отлично! – Джим стремительно шагнул к нему с очевидным намерением обнять и Спок в ужасе шарахнулся назад.

Он бы не выдержал и захлебнулся чужими чувствами, он и так едва держался на плаву. Джим остановился. Его счастье моментально стало глуше, и в него влились растерянность и какая-то опаска.

– Спок?

– Извини, – он провёл языком по губам. – Я… не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Мне нужно… отдохнуть.

– Отдохнуть? – переспросил Джим и скепсис в его голосе в полной мере отражал возникшую эмоцию. – Ты? Говоришь мне об отдыхе?

Спок неловко пожал плечами.

– Мне надо собраться с мыслями, – воистину так.

Джим тоже сделал шаг назад и замер, чуть раскачиваясь с пятки на носок. Его эмоций было так много. Растерянность, едва уловимая обида, настороженность, беспокойство и совершенно необъяснимое чувство вины. Однако лицо Джима выражало только некоторую задумчивость, и Спок с холодным потрясением понял, что, кажется, человек контролирует себя не хуже него самого – сейчас.

– Тебя всё-таки ранило? – спросил Джим. – Боунз сказал мне, что полностью тебя заштопал, но он же соврёт, не поморщившись, если решит, что так лучше для моего душевного здоровья.

– Физически я в полном порядке.

Джим нахмурился. Его беспокойство, неуверенность и непонятная вина проявились отчётливее.

– Физически? Знаешь, я достаточно долго с тобой знаком, и мне не нравится это уточнение. Физически ты в порядке – но?

Спок не мог понять, за что он обвиняет себя.

– Мне просто необходим отдых. Тогда я… – Спок на миг задержал дыхание прежде, чем ложь сошла с его языка, – я буду в порядке.

Джим не поверил. Этого следовало ожидать – он научился угадывать истинные настроения Спока с поразительной быстротой и точностью ещё в первый год пятилетней миссии. Джим глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом, подавляя зудящую боязнь.

– Спок, слушая, я тут думал. Ты же просто не успел увернуться тогда, да? – нет. – Как по-твоему, я бы смог вовремя тебя предупредить, если бы позвал не голосом? В смысле, если бы ты всё-таки установил между нами связь? – очевидно, нет.

– Нет.

Облегчение Джима стало неожиданностью. Он полагал себя ответственным за ранение Спока? Нелогично.

– Почему нет? – спросил Джим. – Разве эта ваша вуду-связь не облегчила бы понимание?

– Потому что… – Спок замер, растерянно глядя на него. – Потому что…

Он понятия не имел, как ответить. Он не имел права солгать, потому что любые вопросы об Узах касались не только его, но и в равной степени Джима. Сознательное утаивание информации стало бы уже не ужасной, но невольной ошибкой, а преступлением.

Джим вопросительно поднял бровь. Спок лихорадочно перебирал возможные стратегии разговора, не в силах выбрать лучшую, и остановился на той, которая подходила Джиму больше всего.

– Потому что между нами уже есть Узы, – сказал он прямо.

Он почувствовал страх, необычайно сильный, и на этот раз чувство полностью принадлежало ему. Спок вспомнил Сайбока, поводом к изгнанию которого послужил насильственный контакт разумов. Он не был уверен, что сейчас не оказался в том же положении, что и старший брат.

– Какие Узы? – спросил Джим, проливая плотную растерянность.

– Связь между разумами, – Спок сглотнул, говорить оказалось тяжело, мышцы горла слишком напрягались, эмоции были настолько сильны, что отражались физически. – Я не увернулся, потому что ощутил твой страх в тот момент и не смог с ним справиться.

– Но ты же не устанавливал никакой связи. Ты сказал, что не станешь устанавливать, – эмоции Джима словно застыли, не исчезли, но замерли. Больше всего это походило на парализацию.

– Да. Я сказал. Но… – Спок перевёл дыхание, стараясь подобрать правильные формулировки, чтобы объяснить то, что сам ещё понял не до конца. Он не представлял, как и какой механизм сработал для установления Уз, которые не инициировались сознательно. – К сожалению, я не смогу всё объяснить прямо сейчас, потому что я сам всё ещё не разобрался. Я определённо не пытался создать какие-либо Узы, но, тем не менее, они появились. Поскольку ты – не телепат и на корабле нет никого, обладающего нужными способностями, кроме меня, остаётся констатировать, что несмотря на отсутствие намерения, я всё-таки каким-то образом нас связал.

Или он просто обманывал самого себя? Спок осознал, что уже не может с уверенность сказать, действительно ли ничего не делал с разумом Джима, или только уверил себя в этом. Если он оказался способен игнорировать наличие чужих эмоций в своём разуме, подобное начало представляться вероятным.

– В смысле, ты мне соврал? – после паузы спросил Джим. В нём всё ещё не ощущалось ничего движимого, только пустота, из которой вот-вот должно было возникнуть что-то.

Спок вскинул голову, болезненно задетый чудовищным предположением и ещё больше тем, что оно имело шанс оказаться верным.

– Разумеется, нет. Твои слова предполагают умышленное введение в заблуждение, а я не пытался этого сделать. Я собирался в точности исполнить наш договор и оставить наши отношения свободными. Но…

– Ты мне соврал?! – воскликнул Джим, и его чувства наконец вскипели, хлестнули стремительно нарастающим потоком. Растерянность, страх, обида, обида, обида, жгучая, острая, и, наконец, гнев. – Какого чёрта, Спок?!

– Я не хотел этого делать, – он перевёл дыхание, отстраняясь от эмоций Джима и пытаясь найти максимально ёмкие слова.

– Что значит, не хотел?! Даже я в курсе, что такие вещи не случаются сами собой!

– Несомненно, обычно это так, однако наш случай нетипичен. Я уже сказал, что пока не смог разобраться в механизме, который привёл к возникновению Уз. Я не устанавливал связь…

– Именно это ты и сделал! – перебил Джим, он почти кричал, его лицо неровно покраснело, а кулаки сжилась. Яркие признаки ярости, которая билась в сознание Спока.

– Джим, послушай!.. – Спок понял, что повысил голос и глубоко рвано вздохнул. Нежелание Джима воспринимать его слова вызывала недоумение и раздражала.

– Не буду я тебя слушать! Какого чёрта ты влез в мои мозги, ты обещал, что не станешь этого делать?!

Спок сжал кулаки. Нелогично! Почему Джим не хочет понять? Ведь он способен выслушивать аргументы, даже когда шансы на выживание стремятся к нулю! И вряд ли человеческое отчаяние и страх смерти лучше поддаются контролю, чем злость из-за чудовищной, но случайную ошибки.

– Я не смогу ответить, если ты не слушаешь, – ровно сказал Спок, мимолётно отметив, что ещё может контролировать свой голос. – Джим, ты должен успокоиться и позволить мне объяснить.

– Объяснить то, что ты мне соврал и встроил мне в голову свой вуду-поводок?!

– Это была случайность!

Злость клубилась между ними, проникала сквозь поры кожи. Спок был уже не в силах отстраняться полностью. Гнев, его собственный гнев стремительно рос. Он готов был признать свою вину! Он готов был сделать всё, чтобы исправить ошибку. Так почему Джим игнорирует его слова?!

– Ни хрена себе случайность! – Джим тяжело дышал, в его ярости отчётливо слышались ноты тоскливой обиды и беспомощности. – Знаешь, эта случайность какая-то неслучайная! Ты хотел этих Уз, я знаю! Ты обещал, что не будешь их устанавливать! Ты меня обманул, а я тебе доверял!

Спок вздрогнул от того, как это прозвучало. Доверял – раньше. Это оказалось больно, очень больно. Он должен был восстановить доверие Джима как можно скорее.

– Если ты не можешь воспринимать слова, и не справляешься с эмоциями, я могу предложить более однозначный вариант объяснения, – сказал Спок, поднимая руку к лицу Джима.

Тот отшатнулся.

– Не больше лезть в мою голову! Ты хочешь форматнуть мои мозги ещё больше?! Чтоб, не знаю, я вообще жить без тебя не мог и делал всё, что ты скажешь?!

– Замолчи! – Спок подавился его отвращением, мерзким, как рвота. – Ты не имеешь права обвинять меня в подобном! Я не…

Холод страха обледенил его пальцы, и Спок осознал, что держит, пусть не перекрывая воздух, но держит горло Джима. Он поспешно убрал руку и попятился как можно дальше.

– Уйди, – сказал Спок, чувствуя, как саднит горло от недавнего крика. – Я должен восстановить контроль.

Джим медленно поднял руку и прикоснулся ладонью к горлу.

– Уйди, – повторил Спок.

Джим ушёл.

 

***

 

Больше всего Джим не хотел встретить прибежавшего на крики Боунза, которого пришлось бы убеждать не соваться к Споку и вообще что-то ему говорить. Но, к счастью, Боунз занимался пойманной тварью. Джим практически выбежал из медблока, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжимается от обиды, злости и, чёрт, да, страха. Он уже успел изрядно забыть, как выглядит взбешённый Спок.

– Капитан, – Джотто загородил ему дорогу, и он опять был до хрена не вовремя!

– Чего тебе, Кексик? Только не говори, что наш пойманный осьминог ухитрился удрать от Боунза.

Джотто как-то странно опустил взгляд.

– Нет, капитан, мы успешно поместили существо в подготовленный отсек. Доктор МакКой с ним разбирается. Но я должен принести извинения. Моя невнимательность во время рейда…

– Что за чушь?! – рявкнул Джим, заставив Джотто дёрнуться. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Ему в самом деле следовало успокоиться. – Так… Кексик, я предлагаю тебе спарринг.

Тот недоумённо моргнул.

– Спарринг?

– Да, – определённо, это была отличная идея, именно то, что необходимо Джиму: как следует подраться. – Давай, Кексик, шевелись. Я набью тебе морду за то, за что ты там пытался извиняться, ты – мне… – Джим на секунду задумался и решил, что должен выдать подкрепляющий стимул, если намеревается получить именно то, в чём нуждается. – Если выиграешь, обещаю, что больше шагу не сделаю на эту чёртову планету, пока мы тут торчим, – и можно быть уверенным, что Джотто выложится по полной.

Тот несколько секунд недоумённо молчал, потом разом сосредоточился.

– Да, капитан.

Джим довольно кивнул. Ему позарез нужно было сбросить пар, немедленно, сейчас же, с подходящим противником, которого не уложишь в нокаут за полминуты.

– Отлично, тогда пошли.

Пока они добирались на палубу к спортзалам, Джотто явно собрался, Джим заметил это и усмехнулся про себя. У него самого внутри всё по-прежнему ходило ходуном, мысли метались то к этой чёртовой привязке и тому, что она означала, то к взбешённому Споку, то возвращались к несчастному случаю на планете. Спок сказал, что не отреагировал на опасность, потому что не смог справиться с эмоциями Джима, и воспоминание о его страшно застывшем лице очень походило на подтверждение этих слов. Проклятье! За каким чёртом нужны Узы, если из-за них можно сдохнуть вот так?!

– Рукопашный бой, пока не решим, что хватит, – отрывисто бросил Джим, когда они вышли на специальную площадку. – И помни о своём призе, Кексик.

– Я помню, капитан, – с недвусмысленной угрозой ответил тот.

Джим ухмыльнулся. Хорошая драка – лучшее лекарство, и зря Джотто думает, что сможет легко выиграть только потому, что Джима трясёт от каши эмоций.

– Начали.

Увы, не легко, но Джотто выиграл, и это было чертовски обидно, пусть даже Джим не ждал от себя обычного блеска.

– Хорош, Кексик, заканчиваем, – прохрипел он после седьмого раунда, покачиваясь и чувствуя в голове блаженную пустоту.

– Вы больше не участвуете в рейдах, – заключил Джотто. – И вам надо в медблок. Я помогу.

Джим покачал головой, потому что Боунз наверняка проводил экзекуцию над неудачливым осьминогом, а позволить колоть в себя всякую дрянь кому-то другому – ещё чего!

– Не думай, что сможешь повторить свой подвиг в ближайшие несколько нет, – пригрозил на прощание Джим и поплёлся в душ, мысленно обещая не устраивать больше спаррингов в таком состоянии. Каждый раз он так себе обещал.

Следующий день прошёл тихо и паршиво. Спок выбрался из медблока, видимо, воспользовавшись тем, что Боунз занят, и прислал рапорт с сообщением, что до возникновения какой-нибудь чрезвычайной ситуации не видит смысла в своём присутствии на мостике, а принесёт намного больше пользы, помогая найти противоядие для Смита. Джим разозлился на его самоуправство и попытку сбежать, но и обрадовался, потому что хотел находиться от Спока как можно дальше. Драка помогла прочистить мозги, но при встрече Джим наверняка завёлся бы снова. То, что всё вот так решили без его участия, а потом просто поставили перед фактом, бесило. Непонимание, что же теперь изменилось – пугало и этим тоже бесило.

Джим отсидел смену, делая вид, что составляет отчёт для адмиралтейства, а на самом деле мучительно пытался понять, как на него повлияла чёртова связь со Споком. Он не мог обнаружить хоть каких-то изменений в своих мыслях, или эмоциях, или желаниях. Джим определённо не начал, например, по-особому чувствовать, где сейчас находится Спок, и не испытывал ни малейшей тяги оказаться рядом с ним. Он потратил не меньше часа, пялясь на Ухуру и других женщин на мостике, но убедился лишь в том, что реакции остались прежними и его член не заколдован вставать только на одного человека. Джим перебрал в мыслях всю неделю с пон-фарра, каждый день, каждый час по очереди и вперемешку, но не смог найти никаких следов влияния на свои поступки. Всё казалось полностью обычным.

Это было странно и подозрительно. Джим поспорил бы на что угодно, что если кто-то влезает к тебе в голову и начинает что-то там менять, то это должно как-то проявиться. Чёрт, старик Спок уже побывал у него в мозгах, и Джим прекрасно помнил, как ощущаются чужие мысли и эмоции, которые вливают в тебя напрямую! Но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего похожего.

К концу смены Джиму казалось, что его голова вот-вот лопнет от количества противоречивых мыслей. В какой-то момент он не выдержал и сбежал с мостика, но легче от этого не стало: в рейды Джим обещал не соваться, напиться с Боунзом невозможно, напиться со Скотти бесполезно, потому его компания подходит для времени, когда всё хорошо и противопоказана, когда всё плохо. Можно было бы устроить ещё один спарринг, но у Джима до сих пор ныли плечи и рёбра после драки с Джотто.

Поэтому он сидел в столовой, вяло поглощал третью порцию мороженого и думал о том, что, кажется, ему остаётся пойти в каюту и завалиться спать. Сон и работа, работа и сон – просто воплощение мечты о полётах в дальний космос!

– Разрешите, капитан? – напротив вдруг села Кэрол.

Честно говоря, Джим думал, что после выступления Спока с ежевичным пирогом, она и подойти-то лишний раз не захочет.

– Привет, – он заставил себя встряхнуться и одарить Кэрол роскошной улыбкой. Не дело, если экипаж окажется в курсе, что у капитана какие-то проблемы, это может подорвать моральный дух. – И мы не на мостике, так что давай без званий.

Кэрол улыбнулась в ответ. Она выглядела здоровой и, по всей видимости, счастливо избежала осложнений после отравления инопланетной экстези или чего там она нанюхалась. Джим вспомнил, что в самом начале миссии с удовольствием флиртовал с ней и даже на какое-то время задумывался о большем, но всё испортило его звание капитана. Сейчас Кэрол казалась такой же привлекательной, как тогда, без всяких оговорок «но лучше бы её кожа была зелёной» или «слишком большая грудь». Всё-таки Спок ещё не до конца завладел сознанием Джима.

– Ты не рад меня видеть? – спросила Кэрол, и Джим понял, что уже довольно долго молча и сосредоточенно её рассматривает.

– Эээээ, нет, – он сделал исключительное мысленное усилие и нашёл объяснение: – Просто, знаешь, я сижу и думаю, почему ты не боишься ужинать за одним столиком со мной после того, как Спок решил пошвыряться едой. Кстати, ты не поверишь, но это не от ревности.

– Я знаю, – усмехнулась Кэрол. – Он мне всё объяснил.

– Что «всё»? – подозрительно уточнил Джим.

Значит, Спок смог выдать необходимую информацию постороннему человеку, тогда как Джиму лишнего слова не хотел сказать?!

– Что у него случился приступ особой вулканской болезни, влияющей на контроль эмоций, – пояснила Кэрол. – Странно, конечно, никогда раньше не думала, что вулканцы вообще чем-то болеют. Но мистер Спок не стал бы обманывать, он этого не умеет.

– Это точно, – хмыкнул Джим и лишь потом понял, что сказал.

Это Спок-то не умеет врать?! Как же!

Хотя, на самом деле, он действительно никогда не врал напрямую. Джим научил его виртуозно недоговаривать в отчётах, но это было совсем другое. Никакой силой нельзя было заставить Спока пойти на недвусмысленную ложь.

Джим устало потёр лоб. Может, он поспешил, решив, что Спок его намеренно обманул? Спок говорил, что не хотел устанавливать связь и не знает, как это произошло, а ему всегда можно доверять.

– Разумеется, можно, – ответила Кэрол, о которой Джим опять успел забыть, видимо, последнюю фразу он произнёс вслух. – Мистеру Споку все доверяют, иначе просто не получается.

Джим фыркнул

– Да, я в курсе, что вы, ребята из научного, на него чуть ли не молитесь. У вас там нигде не стоит золотая статуя в полный рост для поклонения?

Кэрол хихикнула.

– Мистер Спок запретил бы, даже если такая идея и пришла бы кому-то в голову. Он ведь, ко всему прочему, очень скромный.

Джим не выдержал и прыснул, Кэрол тут же присоединилась к его смеху.

– Приятно знать, что не я один такой… – идиот, – восторженный почитатель его достоинств, – во всяком случае, был до вчерашнего дня.

Джим снова нахмурился. Он по-прежнему сердился на Спока за то, что тот вот так бесцеремонно навязал эти свои Узы. Джим ненавидел, когда ему что-то навязывают! Ненавидел ещё с того времени, когда всё решали за него: что жить придётся с Фрэнком, мать опять улетит, а Сэм уйдёт из дома, бросив его одного. Ненавидел даже сильнее, чем сравнения с покойным отцом-героем.

Но сейчас, немного успокоившись и не найдя следов вмешательства, Джим готов был признать, что, возможно, Спок в самом деле не хотел его обмануть и всё вышло случайно. От этого становилось немного лучше.

– Джим, можно я задам тебе личный вопрос? – спросила Кэрол после долгого молчания.

– Валяй, если речь не пойдёт о том, что наш прекрасный мистер Спок предпочитает в постели, потому что эти его достоинства я оставлю только себе, – Джим изобразил непристойный жест бровями, но на этот раз Кэрол не улыбнулась

– Джим, скажи, вы поссорились?

О нет. Нет.

Чёрт возьми, как она догадалась?! Джим был уверен, что когда они со Споком орали друг на друга в медотсеке, никто посторонний рядом не ошивался, и уж тем более Кэрол!

– С чего ты взяла?

– Он сегодня был сам не свой, – пояснила она. – Знаешь, мистер Спок никогда не старается задеть или обидеть, даже когда указывает на ошибки. Он бывает высокомерным, но это другое, просто он знает, что лучше большинства людей во всём. Но сегодня он вёл себя очень резко, как будто злился… хотя вулканцы не злятся. И я решила, что, может, вы поссорились.

– Почему опять виноват я? – возмущённо спросил Джим, лихорадочно обдумывая, как уйти от скользкой темы и не вызвать слишком сильных подозрений. Совершенно незачем, чтобы по кораблю пошли слухи, что у капитана проблемы в, чтоб её, личной жизни. Да даже думать об этом было противно! Джим бы наплевал на чужую болтовню, если бы речь шла про его несомненные достоинства и победы, или если бы пересуды не имели отношения к правде. Но его передёргивало от мысли, что люди начнут обсуждать, как и почему ему плохо в то время, когда ему по-настоящему плохо.

– Я не говорила, что виноват ты, – с лёгким удивлением сказала Кэрол. – Я просто спросила, не поссорились ли вы. Мистер Спок никогда не переживает из-за работы, и даже когда кто-то погибает он расстраивается, но по большому счёту остаётся спокойным. Я просто не представляю, что могло заставить его срываться. – Кэрол нахмурилась. – А если он до сих пор болен? Я имею в виду, после того скандала в столовой мистер Спок всю неделю вёл себя немного несдержанно. Он был радостным и весёлым, но… Джим, ты не замечал ничего странного?

– Да! – с облегчением кивнул Джим, радуясь, что Кэрол сама подсказала ему выход. – У него перепады настроения, но это неопасно. С ним всё будет в порядке, – он поколебался, чувствуя определённое беспокойство. – Слушай, а это так заметно? Знаешь, Спок не обрадуется, если все узнают, что он болен.

– Да уж, я думаю, – вздохнула Кэрол. – Он же всегда такой непробиваемый. И ещё все эти вулканские традиции, Ниота рассказывала мне, что они не любят эмоции, – она ненадолго задумалась. – Вообще, не то, чтобы сильно заметно, но если присматриваться – то да. А я присматривалась после его вспышки.

– Чёрт!

Джим потёр подбородок, его тревога стала сильнее. Он потратил до хрена времени на то, чтобы найти изменения в себе и совсем пропустил то, что лежало под носом – изменения в Споке. Да он ухитрился почти забыть о том, что вчера его снова чуть не придушили! А это было ненормально, совсем ненормально, и значило, что Спока реально прижало, дальше некуда.

И Спок сказал, что не увернулся от удара, потому что не смог справиться с чувствами Джима.

– О, чёрт… – тихо повторил Джим и медленно провёл по лицу ладонями. Кажется, всё это время подходил к проблеме не с той стороны! Что бы ни значила эта грёбаная связь, Джим оставался в полном порядке, а вот со Споком творилось что-то хреновое. И вместо того, чтобы его выслушать, Джим устроил безобразный скандал и сбежал. Проклятье!

– Я никому не расскажу, – пообещала Кэрол, очевидно, продолжая думать, что речь идёт о болезни, – но остальные наверняка и сами скоро заметят, что что-то не так. Например, сегодня мистер Спок довёл бедняжку Аванти до слёз, когда она просто с ним заговорила. Такого никогда раньше не было.

– Аванти? – переспросил Джим, перебирая в памяти личные дела. – Аванти Дхани?

– Да, её.

Заслужила. Нечего вешаться на чужих первых помощников! Джим ещё раз провёл по лицу и резко растёр щёки.

– Кэрол, спасибо, и об этом правда не нужно говорить. Мы разберёмся, Боунз над этим работает… работал, пока не вылезли эти грёбаные осьминоги-убийцы. Со Споком всё будет в порядке, я об этом позабочусь, просто пока его лучше не сердить.

Кэрол некоторое время внимательно на него смотрела, потом кивнула.

– Хорошо, верю. Ты действительно умеешь заботиться об экипаже, капитан. И тем более, о своём первом пощнике, – она улыбнулась. Джим встал, ободряюще хлопнул её по плечу и пошёл к себе.

Ему было чертовски нужно поговорить со Споком, но сначала – обдумать, как именно.

 

***

 

В красной пустыне в его разуме продолжал царить хаос. Голодная лематья не вернулась, а тяжёлые тучи очистили половину неба, но осколки разрушенных стен усеивали всё вокруг и, главное, везде сохранялись следы. Отпечатки ног, отпечатки рук, на песке, на камнях бессистемно и бесконечно много. Такое бесцеремонное вмешательство внушало ужас и отторжение.

Зачем, Джим?

Совершенно нелогичный вопрос, потому что всё случившееся было результатом действий самого Спока. Джим – человек, он не мог сделать ничего, чтобы установить эту варварскую связь. Спок опустился на красный песок и занялся приведением своего разума в порядок.

Он провёл в медитации восемь часов тридцать минут, на два часа больше, чем в прошлый раз в медблоке и смог намного ближе подойти к необходимому внутреннему равновесию. В его видения постепенно возвращалась безмятежность, разрушения истаивали, оставались лишь ровные барханы под оранжевым небом. Только цепочки следов по-прежнему расчерчивали песок. Никакие Узы, даже с ТиПринг, не проявляли себя подобным образом, и Спок понял, что исправить это пока невозможно.

Когда красно-оранжевые цвета его пустыни сменились бордовым и золотым с драпировок в каюте, он устало выдохнул и прислушался к себе. Контроль восстановился, Спок ясно разграничивал собственные эмоции и присутствие Джима, которое теперь ощущалось значительно слабее. Предположительно, отчасти благодаря тому, что Джим спал и его сон был достаточно спокоен.

Спок поднялся и его взгляд случайно упал на фигурку Сурака, повёрнутую спиной к двери. Нет, ни за что! Путь потакания эмоциям недопустим, он может привести только к разрушению.

Рядом с подарком Сайбока стояли два других: ещё один портрет Сурака, полностью классический, от отца, и изображение Лары Вессон, известной духовной наставницы людей, которую очень уважала мама.

Мама.

Спок хотел её увидеть здесь и сейчас, даже не поговорить, просто увидеть живой, одно это безгранично поддержало бы его.

Невозможно.

Он хотел бы услышать голос отца, получить его отвлечённый и разумный совет, но…

Хотя Сарек по-прежнему оставался жив и здоров, это было также невозможно. Даже если бы Споку удалось самостоятельно настроить канал связи с Новым Вулканом, он не нашёл бы в себе сил, чтобы объяснить отцу ситуацию, в которую попал. Теперь Спок знал, что на его упрямство и выбор военной службы Сарек больше обиделся, чем счёл это решение недостойным. Но новости о вопиющей безответственности, эмоциональной нестабильности и непорядочности Спока наверняка заставят отца безмерно разочароваться. Спок не мог этого позволить, а значит, ему оставалось лишь справляться самому.

Он не представлял, как это сделать. Он всё ещё не мог до конца понять, что происходит. Спок не знал, почему эмоции Джима постоянно просачивались в его разум. Ни одна из установленных ранее связей – с отцом, с Сайбоком, с прочими членами клана, с ТиПринг не давали похожего отклика. Спок чувствовал присутствие родни, сам факт биения их жизни, но не более того. Только после разрушения Вулкана он ощутил их боль, смятение, и тоску невозвратимой потери. Тогда это даже шокировало Спока, хотя не было ничего нелогичного в том, что его соплеменники не остались равнодушны к гибели своей расы и планеты.

Но даже в тот момент отголоски чужих эмоций были слабее, чем поток, льющийся от Джима. Раздражение, обида, странная загнанность, беспрестанная тревога, короткие вспышки сексуального возбуждения, недовольство от боли в рёбрах и спине. От этих эмоций и ощущений, разрозненных, но существующих одновременно, у Спока начинала болеть голова. Он не понимал, как можно чувствовать столько всего и сразу и не сходить с ума, и даже вести себя в рамках приличий. Это было просто невыносимо. Спок хотел контакта с Джимом, но сейчас сделал бы почти что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от его присутствия.

Спок снова посмотрел на терминал связи. Очевидно, им в любом случае придётся отправиться на Новый Вулкан, чтобы разорвать Узы, других вариантов не было. Джим не хотел связь, и Спок тоже – такую. Отец и матриарх всё равно узнают о падении Спока. Эта мысль ранила его, хотя он понимал, что полностью заслужил их осуждение своими безрассудными поступками.

Матриарх может поднять вопрос об его изгнании. Сарек, возможно, станет возражать, но Спок не взялся бы гадать, насколько искренне. Сэлок, который должен прибыть на Новый Вулкан, скорее всего, попытается защитить Спока и опять начнёт разговоры об ошибках в воспитании. Хотя время, когда Спок имел право переложить ответственность на родителей, давно прошло.

Он отвернулся от терминала и сказал себе, что нет смысла думать о Новом Вулкане и реакции семьи, пока не поступил приказ отправиться туда. А сейчас ему необходим сон. Неизвестно, сможет ли он отдохнуть, когда Джим проснётся. Спок отправился в постель и проспал несколько часов. Он проснулся за четыре часа до начала смены и два из них посвятил ещё одной медитации, после чего вернулся в лабораторию.

Логика требовала поговорить с Джимом, чем раньше, тем лучше, но он до сих пор не смог к этому подготовиться.

Лаборатория была почти пуста – большая часть сотрудников находились на отдыхе либо продолжали работать на планете под присмотром СБ.

– Приветствую, мистер Спок, – сказала лейтенант Врау и поспешно склонилась над своей панелью. Спок предположил, что до его появления она отвлеклась от работы и просто любовалась тёмно-красным корнем в лабораторной установке. Однажды Врау упоминала, что такие максимально простые, не обременённые дополнительными элементами формы доставляют ей особое эстетическое удовольствие. Споку было неприятно видеть её судорожную попытку сосредоточиться, ведь, очевидно, это являлось следствием его вчерашней несдержанности при общении с подчинёнными. Он был обязан извиниться перед некоторыми из них за незаслуженную резкость. Спок так бы и сделал, но он не чувствовал уверенности, что ситуация не повторится снова. Даже если ему казалось, что контроль восстановлен, он мог ошибаться.

– Для меня есть какие-нибудь сообщения? – спросил Спок, постаравшись, чтобы его голос прозвучал достаточно располагающе.

– Отчёты от высадившихся групп. Всё отправлено на ваш пад, – ответила лейтенант Врау, ещё лицевые мышцы немного расслабились.

– Благодарю, – кивнул Спок и отошёл к своему рабочему месту.

Он быстро просмотрел рапорты. Ещё пятеро раненых: один сломал ногу, один отравился болотными испарениями, двое залезли в гнездо мелких хищников, получили большое число поверхностных ранений и потеряли много крови, пятый находится в крио-капсуле после нападения осьминогоподобного существа. Обнаружено, как этим созданиям удаётся приближаться незаметно – тела генерируют неизвестное излучение, которое делает их невидимыми для стандартных трикодеров. Найдена настройка, при которой трикодер может обнаружить хищников, но с ней прибор не сможет выявить радиоактивное заражение и дилитий. В целом работа за сутки удовлетворительна, но количество жертв неоправданно высоко. Необходимо обсудить с лейтенантом Джотто дополнительные учения и экзамен по технике безопасности.

– У вас есть какие-то замечания? – спросила лейтенант Врау, очевидно, заметив, что он закончил просмотр отчётов.

– Вы достаточно хорошо справляетесь, – ответил Спок, оставив разговор о промахах подчинённых до того времени, когда будет уверен в своём внутреннем равновесии. – Я продолжу искать способ пресечь действие паралитического яда. Сообщите, если появятся вопросы, требующие моего внимания.

– Да, мистер Спок.

Он повернулся к своей станции.

На краю в специальной ёмкости всё ещё лежал прозрачный лепесток, который вчера принесла энсин Дхани. Увы, её обращение пришлось на крайне неудачный момент – виски Спока в очередной раз сдавливали тревога Джима и боль. Он сказал, что отвлекать его на личное исследование в то время, пока ищется лекарство для умирающего коллеги – проявление непозволительного эгоизма. Теперь Спок чувствовал острый стыд за несправедливые слова. Энсин Дхани иногда позволяла эмоциям брать вверх и переносила личное отношение на рабочее место, но обвинение в равнодушии к чужой жизни всё-таки было чрезмерным. Очевидно, перед ней Споку также следовало извиниться. Позже.

Он отложил лепесток и сделал себе пометку заняться сразу же, как только решится ситуация с энсином Смитом. Потом начал изучение образца нейропаралитического яда, которым поделился с лабораторией доктор МакКой.

Джим проснулся спустя полчаса. Спок не ощутил резких негативных изменений, однако сосредоточиться стало немного сложнее. Видимо, одной ночи сна оказалось недостаточно, чтобы смягчить реакцию, потому что Джим явно тревожился о чём-то. Спок ожидал этого, но всё равно почувствовал укол досады. Мысль о том, что Джим теперь боится его, причиняла боль.

Он прикрыл глаза и сконцентрировался, вытесняя присутствие Джима на задворки сознания. Сегодня это удалось легче, вероятно, заработали механизмы адаптации. Невольно отвлёкшись от работы, Спок машинально прислушался к происходящему в лаборатории и почувствовал недовольство.

Сегодня внимание сотрудников явно оставляло желать лучшего. Вместо того, чтобы заниматься работой или хотя бы собственными делами, большинство тихонько обсуждало причины перемен в настроении Спока и его личные взаимоотношения с Джимом. Это раздражало, и на причина была не в навязанном гневе. Спок давно смирился с тем, что умение концентрироваться не относится к талантам землян. Он даже не всегда делал замечания, позволяя подчинённым отвлекаться на рабочем месте, если это не вредило выполнению основных обязанностей. Но сплетни! Пристрастие людей к сплетням до сих пор вызывало у него лишь недоумение и досаду.

Он почти уже собрался вмешаться в чужой разговор, когда это сделала энсин Дхани.

– Хватит уже трепаться о коммандере Споке! Лучше работайте! – прошипела она с откровенной грубостью и странной дрожью в голосе.

– Тебе-то, небось, интересно больше всех, – огрызнулся энсин Ленн, однако после этого разговор на некоторое время стих, и Спок смог вернуться к работе.

День тянулся медленно. Беспокойство Джима то почти утихало, сглаженное сиюминутными реакциями на что-то, то снова поднималось. Спок никогда бы не подумал, что Джим может так испугаться от нарушения приватности своего разума, и это мучило его. Работа двигалась медленно. Под конец смены у Спока было всего лишь несколько перспективных идей, но никакого реального результата. Джим, наконец, смог переключить внимание на что-то, к Споку хлынула острая радость, которая сменилась напряжённым возбуждением. Возможно, сенсоры передали на мостик информацию о какой-нибудь аномалии, и там готовились к изучению. Спок глянул на пока молчавшую лампу аварийной сирены, потёр виски и решил, что должен занять место первого помощника. Скорее всего, его в любом случае вызовут.

Едва шагнув в коридор, он увидел Джима. Первым порывом было отступить обратно, спрятаться за порогом лаборатории, который Джим никогда не переступал. Но он не успел.

– Вы-то мне и нужны, мистер Спок, – сказал Джим.

Его взбудораженность стала сильнее, а близость давила на разум. Спок заставил сделать несколько шагов вперёд, чтобы не перекрывать дверь лаборатории.

– Прощу прощения, капитан, но я должен посетить медицинский блок. У меня есть сообщение для доктора МакКоя. У меня есть несколько идей… – начал он, мучительно неловко выговаривая ложь.

– Не нужно, потому что Боунз, как бы ты ни сомневался в его способностях, уже справился сам, – ответил Джим, и Спок понял, что вызвало ту радость.

– Я никогда не подвергал сомнению профессиональные качества доктора МакКоя, – зачем-то начал оправдываться он. – Просто я…

– Просто тебе нужен повод сбежать от меня, – отчеканил Джим.

Спок опустил взгляд, не в силах возразить этой откровенной прямоте. Джим громко вздохнул.

– Идём, Спок.

Он кивнул. Сбежать – это не выход.

 

***

 

Как там положено правильно вести всякие «серьёзные разговоры» Джим не имел ни малейшего представления, поэтому решил не мучиться и сразу брать быка за рога.

– Итак, объясни, чего нам ждать от этой чёртовой связи? – сказал он, едва дверь каюты закрылась, и плюхнулся в кресло.

Спок остался стоять у самого порога, и это казалось неправильным, потому что Джим давно привык, что тот больше не мнётся в его каюте, а сразу проходит и садится в своё кресло. Сейчас Спок стоял навытяжку и сверлил взглядом воздух где-то над головой Джима, можно подумать, увидел там что-то безумно интересное. Его лицо не выражало ничего, и это «ничего» говорило понимающему человеку больше самой кислой гримасы.

– Я полагаю, в данном случае тебе нечего опасаться, Джим, – заговорил Спок после достаточно длинной паузы, и его голос звучал как-то паршиво, хотя Джим не мог сходу определить, что не так. – Я приношу свои извинения за причинённый ущерб…

– Нет-нет-нет, давай пропустим эту часть, – Джим выпрямился и немного подался вперёд, всматриваясь в Спока. – Давай сразу к сути.

Выглядел тот тоже не очень-то хорошо, и это порядком тревожило. Если после разговора с Кэрол Джим ещё мог убеждать себя, что всё не так страшно, как вообразил в первый момент, то сейчас, при виде натянутого до предела Спока, он начал думать, что ситуация может оказаться даже ещё хуже. И во что это выльется? Спок снова начнёт бросаться тарелками? Или на людей? Или в неконтролируемом душевном порыве решит совершить героическое самоубийство во имя Звёздного флота?

– Ты не должен беспокоиться, – быстро сказал Спок. – Узы не должны сказаться негативно на твоём разуме и, тем более, как-либо изменить твоё сознание, для этого они не предназначены.

– А на твоём?

Спок на секунду запнулся, Джим заметил, как неуверенно дрогнули его губы, но в следующую секунду его лицо снова застыло.

– Я контролирую своё сознание.

– Врёшь, – констатировал Джим.

Спок снова дёрнулся, едва заметно, было видно, как натянулись мышцы шеи над низким воротничком форменки.

– Нет. Я в порядке, – Джима начала раздражать эта очевидная ложь, Спок заговорил быстрее. – Я контролирую свои поступки, хотя связь и доставляет мне некоторые неудобства…

– Некоторые неудобства?! Ты снова схватился за мою шею! – рявкнул Джим.

Что за ерунда, какого чёрта Спок пытается изображать каменную статую здесь и сейчас?! Как будто Джим не в состоянии заметить, что ему хреново, да ещё при настолько очевидных признаках!

– Я не представляю опасности, – уже почти скороговоркой произнёс Спок. – Джим, послушай, я понимаю твои опасения за приватность своего разума и безопасность членов команды…

– Да при чём тут команда?! – воскликнул Джим, вскакивая с места и подходя к нему. – При чём тут мой разум?! Это не я чуть не угодил под удар осьминога-убийцы! Это не у меня тихо едет крыша уже неделю! Спок, я боюсь за тебя! И хочу знать, что эта грёбаная связь делает с тобой! – он вскинул руки, чтобы схватить Спока за плечи и хорошенько тряхнуть, но тот резко дёрнулся назад, врезавшись спиной в дверь. Джим замер с поднятыми руками, на горле Спока дёрнулся кадык. Они молча смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, потом Джим медленно опустил руки, уже почти по-настоящему испуганный и одновременно обиженный. Чёрт, его мозги что, настолько ядовитые, что Спок уже шарахается?!

– Ты боишься… за меня? – повторил Спок. Джим с удовлетворением отметил, что его лицо перестало походить на мёртвую маску, и с неудовлетворением – что оно отражает недоумение.

– Разумеется, за тебя! Что с этим не так?!

Спок, не скрываясь, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

– Но ты был разгневан на меня. И ты хотел избавиться… отстраниться от меня.

Какого чёрта, подумал Джим и даже потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения полного сюрреализма происходящего. Что за чёртову чушь несёт Спок?!

– Ты всё ещё злишься, – сказал тот.

– Разумеется, я злюсь! – рявкнул Джим. – Что за… что ты вообще говоришь?! Конечно, я взбесился, когда ты заявил, что навязал мне своё вуду, особенно после того, как обещал этого не делать! Ну, может быть, я не должен был орать, – он тоже остановился, чтобы резко втянуть воздух, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. – И, может быть, мне надо было послушать, что ты пытаешься сказать, но я вышел из себя. Но это же не значит, что от меня надо шарахаться, или мне плевать, что с тобой происходит!

– Это физический контакт, – Спок снова сглотнул.

– Что?

– Физический контакт. Он усиливает воздействие, а твои эмоции очень… – он опустил голову и прижал пальцы к вискам, и у Джима всё внутри сжалось от беззащитности этого жеста.

– Я делаю тебе плохо? – беспомощно спросил он, чувствуя, как в желудке зарождается предчувствие дурноты

– Нет, – ответил Спок, слишком быстро, чтобы можно было поверить, бросил короткий взгляд и снова торопливо заговорил. – Нет, Джим, ты не понимаешь, ты не разрушаешь меня, просто я не уверен в своём контроле, а это для меня неприятно, – до хрена паршиво, если переводить на человеческий язык.

Чёрт!

– Как это исправить? – спросил Джим, на всякий случай отходя подальше. И это тоже было… неприятно, потому что он хотел совсем другого: хлопнуть Спока по плечу или, лучше, обнять и сказать, что всё будет нормально, что они справлялись с куда большими проблемами и не надо делать трагедию из-за пустяков. Что он ещё немного подумает и полностью простит этот всё же свалившийся в его голову чёртов вулканский брак… если только не окажется, что им теперь даже за руки подержаться нельзя.

– Джим?

– Что? – он обернулся и увидел, что Спок снова смотрит на него с заметным удивлением. – Да, мне не нравится, что тебе плохо из-за меня! Как это исправить?

Спок на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза, снова подобрался, но теперь в его позе стало намного меньше того пронзительного напряжения, которое было в начале разговора.

– Нам следует отправиться на Новый Вулкан, для того, чтобы матриарх клана разорвала нашу связь.

– Разорвала? – Джим нахмурился, ему не понравилось, как это прозвучало, очень не понравилось. Как будто у него на самом деле ядовитые мозги, и его присутствие в принципе невозможно переварить, или его просто бросают. – А других вариантов нет?

– Этот вариант представляется мне самым приемлемым и оптимальным для нас обоих.

– Для обоих, значит? – Джим потёр лоб, стараясь упорядочить мысли. – В смысле, какая-то ваша колдунья просто вот так возьмёт и уберёт связь, типа, ничего не случилось, и всё станет, как было? – это казалось подозрительно простым после всех разговоров о важности Уз и всего этого безумия после их появления, и то, как Спок отвёл взгляд, настораживало ещё больше.

– Матриарх клана – не колдунья, Джим. И я не уверен, что ситуация полностью восстановится, – явно через силу ответил тот.

– Слушай, объясни подробнее, что у нас получится в итоге после отмены твоего дурацкого вуду?

Джим сложил руки на груди и буравил его взглядом, собираясь получить внятный ответ, даже если его придётся вытягивать следующие несколько часов кряду, потому что не верил, что всё окажется просто.

– Я… я не уверен, – наконец сказал Спок. – Раньше я согласился не создавать Узы, так как полагал такой шаг преждевременным и счёл, что человеческий уровень близости окажется достаточным для меня. Но сейчас ситуация изменилась и прежняя оценка больше неверна. Думаю, я смог бы удовлетвориться отношениями без связи – какое-то время. Но после её установления, даже очевидно неправильного и болезненного, и разрыва… Возможно, я смогу это преодолеть, но скорее всего для меня окажется слишком сложно работать с тобой как прежде. Тогда мне придётся перевестись на другой корабль.

– Что?! – Джим почувствовал себя почти так же, как когда позавчера Спок сообщил ему о том, что их разумы связаны. Потрясение, неверие, непонимание – за что и какого чёрта? – полный ступор, который спустя несколько секунд взорвался гневом. – Ты просто решил сбежать?!

Спок побледнел и снова вскинул ладони к вискам.

– Это оптимальный вариант, – хрипло повторил он. – Ты не хотел и не хочешь эту связь, а я…

– Да сколько можно?! – взревел Джим. – Прекрати думать за меня! Сначала ты молча решаешь, что Уз не будет, потом молча их устанавливаешь – да, я помню, что не специально, но сам факт! – потом утверждаешь, что их надо разорвать только потому, что это показалось тебе правильным! И говоришь обо всём этом, только когда я припираю тебя к стенке! По-твоему что, я в этом всём не участвую?!

Больше всего в этот момент он хотел выбить у Спока пару зубов, потому что в самом деле, что за дела, куда исчезло его право самому выбирать, пускать ли кого-то в свои мозги и кого именно?! И даже если Джим не был в восторге от идеи связать себя с кем-то на всю оставшуюся жизнь в приторно трогательном союзе душ, никто не мог ему это запретить!

– Нелогично, – хрипло пробормотал Спок. – Я не понимаю. Твои чувства… я причинил тебе вред, ты зол и ты не желаешь меня рядом. Ты с самого начала боялся ментальной связи. Ты должен хотеть от неё избавиться. Это очевидно.

Джим сердито фыркнул

– Кажется, ты в курсе, что «логично» – слово не из моего лексикона. Да если бы я всегда делал то, что ты считаешь логичным, мы все сдохли бы пять лет назад! И ещё, кажется, из нас двоих именно ты не желаешь видеть меня рядом, во всяком случае, пытаешься грохнуться от этого в обморок! – он сказал и понял, что это правда, потому что Спок окончательно посерел и стоял, похоже, только потому, что навалился на дверь. Джим выдохнул, злость ушла мгновенно, оставив только усталость и тягучее недоумение от того, как по-идиотски всё складывается.

– Спок, ты понимаешь, что так не делают? Нельзя решать за других!

Тот приоткрыл рот, замер на несколько мгновений и снова закрыл его. Джим пронзительно ярко вспомнил, как точно с таким же беспомощным видом Спок смотрел после того, как подал рапорт после эскапады на Нибиру, и это вызывало прилив странной грустной нежности. Наверное, подумал Джим, это то, что называется смирением, или вроде того. Он подошёл вплотную, наплевав на предупреждения, и взял Спока за плечо. Тот неожиданно качнулся вперёд и разом обмяк, утыкаясь лбом куда-то в шею Джима.

– Надеюсь, ты не свалишься в обморок на самом деле, – проворчал Джим после некоторой паузы. Он чувствовал себя неловко, потому что до сих пор не мог понять, как влияет на Спока, и не выжигает ли ему мозги своими чёртовыми эмоциями, а Спок держался за него, словно утопающий, у которого нет больше ничего под руками.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Спок и отстранился.

– О, не заливай! – Джим сердито закатил глаза на такое беспардонное враньё. – Ты не в порядке, и как раз это очевидно.

– Мне лучше, – покладисто уточнил Спок, и на этот раз Джим ему поверил, потому что он, по крайней мере, стал нормально зеленоватым.

– Так нам действительно необходимо разрывать связь? – спросил Джим, отходя и снова падая в кресло. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя смущённым от недавнего момента непривычной трепетной близости.

Спок снова задумался, неторопливо подошёл к своему креслу и тоже сел, от чего Джим не смог сдержать маленькую победную усмешку. Похоже, он всё же сумел развернуть ситуацию и к тому, чтобы начать выбираться из безумного болота, в которое Спок закинул их своими Узами. Ну или, по крайней мере, остановил дальнейшее увязание, что тоже неплохо.

– Я слишком неуверен, поэтому мне сложно объяснить, – наконец произнёс Спок.

Джим удивлённо поднял брови.

– А я-то думал, ты мастер объяснений. Во всяком случае, после пон-фарра ты выражался очень понятно, хотя ещё не до конца пришёл в себя. Только не говори, что сейчас тебе хуже, чем тогда!

– Нет, просто я точно знал, что должен сказать, – возразил Спок.

– Речь заранее написал, что ли? – Джим фыркнул, потом ещё раз, потом не выдержал и расхохотался, ударяя себя по коленям от избытка смеха. Чёрт возьми, сочинить специальную речь на «утро после секса» и, может, отрепетировать её, это было бы так… по-Споковски!

– Разумеется, нет! – щёки Спока позеленели. – Я имею в виду, что тогда моё решение было взвешенным и обдуманным, и я ясно представлял, как и почему к нему пришёл. Но сейчас… Я всё ещё плохо понимаю, что произошло, и твои эмоции меняются слишком быстро, я не успеваю их анализировать, а то, что успеваю – оказывается неверным.

Джим снова зафыркал, но на этот раз сдержался.

– Расслабься, Спок! Просто расслабься! – он на секунду задумался, потом вскочил и взял шахматы. – Вот что, мы не играли уже неделю, и я начал скучать по этому. Заодно ты сосредоточишься и внятно обрисуешь мне, во что мы вляпались, и что нас ждёт, – Джим широко ухмыльнулся, думая, что на этот раз победа достанется ему легко, потому что Спок явно будет занят другим. Не очень честная позиция, но выигрыш – есть выигрыш в любом случае.

Спок приподнял бровь и как-то странно взглянул на Джима. Наверное, смог уловить последнюю мысль, чёрт бы его побрал, но комментариев от него не последовало. Джим начал расставлять фигуры.

 

***

 

– Привет, Спок, – Ниота догнала его по пути от теплиц к турболифту и пошла рядом. Спок немного удивился, что она делает здесь перед альфа-сменой, ведь Ниота никогда не проявляла интереса к биологии. Сам он пришёл, потому что любил безмолвие растений и хотел сорвать для Джима выращенные яблоки, – Давно не виделись. В смысле, – Ниота усмехнулась краем рта, – давно не виделись нормально.

Очевидно, под этими словами подразумевалось приватное неформальное общение.

– К сожалению, ты права, – Спок почувствовал себя неловко. В последнее время его внимание оказалось сосредоточенно на Джиме в ущерб всему остальному. Сначала причиной стал подступающий пон-фарр, потом – наплыв эмоций, поглотивших Спока целиком.

– Ты дважды отменял наши занятия, – продолжила Ниота, и Спок был уверен, что она искоса рассматривает его. – У тебя всё хорошо?

Он на секунду запнулся, не желая впрямую лгать другу, но не зная, какая формулировка получится самой нейтральной.

– Я в порядке, насколько это возможно, – наконец, сказал Спок, и это было правдой. После разговора с Джимом ему стало легче. Он словно смог найти внутри себя утраченную точку опоры. Немного странно, что это случилось после того и из-за того, что Спок снова позволил себе отдаться чужим эмоциям.

Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как чувство Джима, бесконечное и тёплое, вливались в него через прикосновения и дарило умиротворение вместо того, чтобы нести хаос. Джим не злился, не боялся и не отторгал его существование, наоборот, обещал, что всё образуется, что вместе они справятся, как всегда справлялись. Спок верил ему, безоговорочно.

Связь тут же дала яркий отклик на эти мысли, принесла поток эмоций извне. Джим торопился, опять проснувшись слишком поздно – яблоки не станут лишними. Он был взбудоражен спешкой, но его общее состояние стало более ровным, не давило на разум и легче отодвигалось на край сознания. Их обычная игра в шахматы и подробный рассказ о ментальных Узах, по всей видимости, успокоили Джима. Спока удивляло, что упорядоченная информация так сильно влияет его хаотический разум, но это было приятное удивление.

Резкий рывок вырвал Спока из задумчивости и перебора своих и чужих чувств. Он распахнул глаза вспомнил, что идёт по общему коридору, и понял, что едва не врезался в человека. Ниота всё ещё держала его за локоть, за который оттащила с дороги.

– Значит, говоришь «насколько это возможно»? И на сколько же тебе возможно сейчас быть в порядке? – сердито спросила она.

Спок вздохнул. Он понимал, что Ниота не пытается давить или нарушать границы приватности. Его нетипичное поведение должно казаться странным и тревожащим, а людям свойственна настойчивость в попытках выяснить, что происходит с их близкими.

– Ты полагаешь, что со мной что-то не так? – осторожно спросил Спок.

– Конечно! – Ниота энергично мотнула головой. – Сначала у тебя случается нервный срыв, потом ты ходишь с таким счастливым видом, как будто ешь экстази горстями, потом едва не погибаешь, потом начинаешь рычать на всех подряд, а сейчас вот не видишь, куда идёшь. Это на тебя не похоже! Кроме того… – она вдруг смутилась, – кроме того, Кэрол вчера проболталась, что ты болен. Она очень просила никому об этом не говорить, и я понимаю, почему ты не хотел бы, чтобы все узнали… Но я беспокоюсь! И, знаешь, ещё мне обидно, что я узнаю такие вещи через третьи руки!

– Я приношу свои извинения, – только и смог сказать Спок. – Вероятно, мне стоило поставить тебя в известность.

Он не до конца понимал, что испытывает от этого сообщения. Ему определённо не нравилось, что его состояние названо болезнью, а слабость очевидна и обсуждается. Однако доктор Маркус поделилась не с кем-то чужим, а с Ниотой, которая была его другом и до какой-то степени имела право знать, что с ним происходит. И объяснение про болезнь определённо лучше, чем домыслы об их с Джимом отношениях и необоснованные обвинения Джима.

– Да уж стоило! Ты ходил к МакКою? – спросила Ниота, хмурясь.

– Да. Доктор МакКой сделал всё, что в его силах. Теперь остаётся только ждать, когда моё состояние стабилизируется, – и хотя Спок не лгал впрямую, ему показалось крайне неприятным вводить её в заблуждение подобным образом.

Они молча подошли к лифту. Когда двери раскрылись и они зашли, Ниота вздохнула и махнула рукой:

– Ладно, тебя не переделаешь. Наверное, до самой смерти останешься устрицей, из которой любые признания надо вытаскивать клещами. И к счастью, этим придётся заниматься Кирку, а не мне, – она ухмыльнулась с напускным злорадством.

Спок неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Слова Ниоты его немного обеспокоили. Он полагал свою сдержанность скорее недостаточной, чем наоборот, и она была следствием верности пути Сурака. Однако насмешливо-недовольная интонация Ниоты напомнила, что у людей иные представления о необходимости проявления чувств, особенно в личных отношениях. Спок и раньше получал упрёки в закрытости, которые игнорировал, считая их не более, чем капризом природы землян. Однако сейчас, после всех неприятностей двух последних недель, к нему пришла мысль, что, возможно, его пренебрежение неоправдано. Люди не обладают телепатией и вынуждены получать информацию об окружающих иными путями, в том числе, с помощью вербализации. А это значило, что молчание могло причинять им по-настоящему сильную боль, как Ниоте… так и Джиму.

Спок спросил себя, почему не сделал это логичное предположение раньше? Ещё он понял, что нуждается в большем количестве сведений и времени, чтобы обдумать новую мысль.

– Если хочешь, мы можем встретиться и заняться музыкой завтра или послезавтра, – предложил Спок.

В самом деле, крайне рациональная идея. Он давно не брал в руки ка’атиру, а ведь музыка – ритм и гармония звуков – прекрасно помогали упорядочивать сознание. И он в самом деле хотел уделить время общению с Ниотой. Которое в данном случае, помимо прочего, могло послужить для получения необходимой информации. Ниота, скорее всего, не откажется рассказать о том, что считает недостатками Спока, особенно в плане взаимоотношений.

– Ты даже готов отвлечься от Кирка ради меня? – её глаза заблестели. – В самом деле, прервать ваш медовый месяц? Похоже, ты и в самом деле болен!

Ориентируясь по ощущениям на лице, Спок решил, что, вероятнее всего, зеленеет.

– Я не… – он кашлянул прочищая горло, – мы с Джимом не…

– Да ладно, не стесняйся. Подруги часто забывали о моём существовании после свадьбы, ты спохватился удивительно быстро!

– Ниота!

Она всё ещё смеялась, когда они вышли на мостик.

– Капитан опаздывает, – хмыкнула Ниота, взглянув на пустое кресло.

Спок быстро оглянулся, отмечая, что собрались все, кроме Джима, даже доктор МакКой, который старался не подниматься сюда, считая это пустой тратой времени.

– До начала смены ещё две минуты, капитан успеет, – возразил Спок Ниоте. Он знал, что Джим уже начал подниматься в турболифте, немного голодный и как будто обрадованный.

Ниота вопросительно подняла брови, и Спок торопливо отошёл к своей станции. По пути он положил яблоки на ручку капитанского кресла. Наверняка все на мостике заметили, а доктор МакКой весьма выразительно скривился, демонстрируя своё неприятие, однако Спок считал, что в его действиях нет ничего, выходящего за рамки обычной заботы.

Спустя двадцать одну секунду Джим вышел из турболифта.

– Капитан на мостике! – объявил энсин Чехов.

– Всем привет, – Джим широко улыбнулся, на мгновение задержался взглядом на Споке, улыбнулся шире и сел в командное кресло. От него расходились волны довольства, может быть, он получил какое-нибудь приятное сообщение. Спок не мог определить причину настолько позитивного настроя.

– Лейтенант Ухура, связь по кораблю, – приказал Джим и взял в руку яблоко.

– Есть, сэр. Включено.

– Итак, господа, – начал Джим, – наша работа закончена. С радостью сообщаю, что благодаря работе доктора МакКоя все пострадавшие растяпы живы и здоровы, а значит, нам больше нечего тут делать. Мы уходим с орбиты и направляемся на звёздную базу. Если кто-то успел влюбиться в планету, может помахать ей на прощание в иллюминатор. Всем занять свои места, отбытие через пять минут. Конец связи.

– Влюбился? Влюбился в эту планету?! – проворчал доктор МакКой. – В здешних чёртовых осьминогов-убийц?!

– Да ладно тебе Боунз, я уверен, что ты ещё подружишься с тем, который сидит у тебя под стеклом, – беспечно ответил Джим. – Они с трибблом наверняка найдут общий язык, – его лёгкое веселье накатывало и отливало слабым пустынным бризом. – Чехов, рассчитать курс.

Доктор МакКой шумно выдохнул, сложил руки на груди и отвернулся. Видимо, шутка Джима не показалась ему смешной, хотя Спок счёл её достаточно забавной.

Он усилием отстранил джимовы эмоции. Радость, в отличие от злости и неприятия, доставляла определённое удовольствие, но это не имело значения. Он должен был поддерживать чистоту в своих мыслях, если не хотел сойти с ума или получить любые другие последствия их ломанной связи.

– Курс проложен, капитан!

– Отлично, тогда…

– Капитан, входящий сигнал, – Ниота быстро меняла настройки, регулируя канал.

Спок замер. Его коснулось чьё-то приветствие, слишком лёгкое и слабое, он совсем отвык от подобного – нормального – контакта, и ему понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы узнать чужой разум.

– Официальный запрос с Нового Вулкана, – доложила Ниота то, что Споку уже стало известно.

– С Нового Вулкана? – удивление Джима плеснуло и откатилось. – Включай видео.

Спок повернулся к экрану, точно зная, чьё лицо на нём отобразится.

– Спок, вечно далёкий и вечно близкий, которого я касаюсь вечно и никогда.

ТиПринг не то, чтобы стала неузнаваема, но Споку оказалось сложно ассоциировать эту взрослую женщину и того немного нескладного подростка, которого он помнил. Впрочем, не имело значения, как она выглядит. Официальное приветствие ТиПринг было полно достоинства, но Спок ощущал её возмущение и странное чувство, которое назвал бы смятением, если бы речь шла о ком-нибудь ещё.

– ТиПринг, вечно далёкая и вечно близкая, которой я касаюсь вечно и никогда, – Спок сделал шаг вперёд, склоняя голову и стоя так на две секунды дольше положенного. Он полагал, что ТиПринг узнает его извинение.

– Твоё Время пришло, но ты не явился на Новый Вулкан и ты жив. Я жду тебя. Наши Узы следует разорвать, – её тон не предполагал возражений, но по связи просочилась тень неуверенности.

– Узы?! – выдохнула Ниота совсем тихо, но достаточно, чтобы Спок услышал.

– Наши Узы следует разорвать, – подтвердил Спок, глядя в глаза ТиПринг. – Я прибуду на Новый Вулкан, как только появится возможность и капитан даст мне разрешение покинуть корабль.

Её владение лицом стало намного лучше с их последней встречи, когда она не могла сдержать гримасу, вызванную гневом на его неподобающее поведение. Увы, Спок не мог похвастаться столь же впечатляющими успехами. Он был уверен, что ТиПринг ясно видит его напряжение, и хотя не ощущал её ответных эмоций, полагал, что подобная несдержанность не встретила её одобрения.

– Реши это скорее, – экран погас, ТиПринг закончила связь.

– Кто это был, Спок?

– Узы?! Так ты женат?!

Ниота и Джим спросили одновременно и одновременно замолчали, уставившись друг на друга.

– Что значит «женат», о чём вы, Ухура? – громко спросил доктор МакКой, переводя растерянно-возмущённый взгляд то на Джима, то на Ниоту, то на Спока.

Ниота и Джим тоже посмотрели на Спока. Он сжал за спиной кулаки, приказывая себе успокоиться. Он точно знал, что все сейчас глядят на него, и это было ужасно неловко. Хуже, чем в школе, когда его толпой окружали одноклассники, хуже, чем перед советом, когда он уходил с Вулкана, хуже, чем на первой лекции в академии, когда он оказался единственным не землянином в аудитории.

– Женат? – повторил Джим.

– Да, капитан.

Изумление и растерянность Джима стремительно росли, и Спок не мог понять эту реакцию. Он же рассказал про традицию соединения детей, и Джим подтвердил, что всё понял. Если только Джим не полагал, что наречённая Спока погибла во время разрушения Вулкана. Это логичное предположение, то, что ТиПринг осталась жива – невероятная удача.

Спок сглотнул, ощущая, как резко пересохло во рту. Разумеется, Джим решил, что его наречённая мертва, а он не развеял это заблуждение! Что, несомненно, стало очень жестоким обманом по меркам как вулканцев, так и землян, несмотря на лёгкость отношения к сексу у последних. Узнав о жене Спока, Джим должен почувствовать себя преданным и униженным. А учитывая, что он только-только оправился от предыдущего удара, последствия грозили стать катастрофическими.

Он не примет Спока после этого признания. Не сможет.

Спок застыл, не представляя, что может сделать или сказать, и понимая, что не сможет ничего, потому что находится на мостике, полном посторонних, и потому что не удаётся подавить панику, путавшую мысли, а чувства Джима всё росли, его потрясение стремительно менялось, превращаясь в…

Джим расхохотался.

– Женат, в самом деле, мистер Спок?! Да вы просто кладезь сюрпризов!

Веселье?

– Ради всего святого, паршивый ты остроухий гоблин, что значит «женат»?! – взревел доктор МакКой с таким видом, как будто собирался броситься на Спока. Словно ярость Джима каким-то таинственным образом оказалась переброшена ему.

– Капитан, я полагаю, моя личная жизнь не подходит для обсуждения на мостике. Кроме того, время отлёта.

– Да. Да, мистер Спок, вы правы, – согласился Джим, откинувшись на спинку и разглядывая Спока. Он больше не смеялся и даже не улыбался, но от него продолжало исходить веселье и что-то ещё, какая-то спокойная сосредоточенность. – Сулу, старт, – приказал Джим, поворачивая кресло прямо. Спок смотрел ему в спину, ощущая себя освежёванным. Он не сомневался, что половина офицеров продолжает разглядывать его, и все они обдумывают новость, пытаясь угадать, как она повлияет на его отношения с Джимом. Споку хотелось зарычать на всех и заставить их не думать или сбежать как можно дальше.

– А ты в самом деле полон сюрпризов, – едко сказала Ниота, снова негромко, но явно рассчитывая, что он услышит. Что она имела в виду? Ей тоже известно про обычаи связи на Вулкане, значит, речь шла не о существовании ТиПринг.

Спок осторожно повернул голову и посмотрел на неё. Ниота недобро щурилась и наверняка собиралась высказать претензии, как только появится возможность. Очевидно, завтра. Спок снова сглотнул, и тут Ниота резко развернулась к пульту. Её пальцы забегали по клавиатуре, она нахмурилась.

– Капитан, сообщение от командования Звёздного флота.

– И что там? – спросил Джим без всякого проблеска интереса и перекинул яблоко в другую руку.

– Нам приказано проследовать на звёздную базу, – почему-то голос Ниоты прозвучал растерянно.

– Отлично, туда мы и собираемся.

– На звёздную базу на Новом Вулкане, сэр.

– Господь милосердный! – воскликнул доктор МакКой и опять свирепо уставился на Спока, словно тот скрытым образом воздействовал на адмиралтейство и заставил их отдать приказ.

Джим снова рассыпал изумление и веселье, однако вслух только сказал:

– Чехов, рассчитайте новый курс.

Спок не понимал этого, никак не понимал. Почему Джим не злится? Его не мог не задеть обман таких масштабов! Ему не могло быть всё равно!

Душно. Спок почти ощущал на себе чужие взгляды, чужое любопытство, оно словно пыталось проникнуть под кожу и добраться до его внутренностей. Это казалось невыносимым.

– Капитан, – он был уверен, что прохрипит обращение, но голос прозвучал на удивление обычно, – моё присутствие на мостике сейчас не требуется. Разрешите удалиться, появились дела, требующие моего неотложного внимания.

– Что? – Джим взмахнул рукой с яблоком. – А, да. Конечно, мистер Спок, вы свободны.

Если бы Спок мог себе это позволить, к турболифту он бы побежал.

Он успел дойти до своей каюты, когда по общекорабельной связи раздалось:

– Капитан покинул мостик.

Спок вошёл к себе и сел за стол, ожидая появления Джима. У него было около семи минут – в зависимости от того, как быстро Джим пойдёт или побежит – на то, чтобы подготовиться к разговору. Безжалостно мало.

Сигнал вызова раздался через семь минут сорок восемь секунд – Джим очень старался не спешить.

– Открыто.

Джим вошёл и впился в Спока взглядом.

– Так что это за жена?

И хотя этот вопрос был полностью ожидаем, Спок всё равно растерялся, не уверенный, что именно и с каким выражением стоит говорить.

– Я прошу прощения. Я понимаю, что мне следовало поставить тебя в известность о том, что моя наречённая выжила после крушения Нового Вулкана. Но я не подумал, – в эту секунду он презирал себя. Как вообще возможно настолько забыть о логике и пропустить предельно очевидный факт?!

– Вообще-то, тебе следовало поставить тебя в известность о том, что у тебя вообще есть наречённая, – протянул Джим.

Он всё ещё не злился, хотя теперь в его веселье прорезалось лёгкое раздражение. Спок потрясённо смотрел на него, не уверенный, что правильно понял уточнение.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что не знал об этом?

Джим поднял брови.

– А ты хочешь сказать, что я должен был знать? – передразнил он.

– Но ведь я сообщил тебе о традиции связывать вулканских детей, когда просил провести меня через пон-фарр, – Спок осознавал, что совершает какую-то ошибку в своих построениях, но не мог понять, в чём она заключается. – В тот момент я ещё сохранял адекватное поведение и хорошо помню происходившее. Я сказал тебе об этом.

– Да, я ещё удивился, зачем ты подходишь к теме так издалека… – глаза Джима расширились, Спока накрыло его пониманием и – мгновенно следом – новым вихрем веселья. – В смысле, это так ты объяснил мне, что у тебя есть невеста?! Спок… У меня нет слов! – и он опять расхохотался.

– Разумеется, – пробормотал Спок, потерянный в этих необъяснимых, беспричинных эмоциях. – Если все вулканские дети проходят процедуру, и я был вулканским ребёнком, значит, меня тоже соединили Узами в соответствующем возрасте. Это очевидно. Это логично.

– Логично! – простонал Джим, согнувшись и хлопая себя по коленям. – Ну конечно! Логично и очевидно!

Таким растерянным и несчастным Спок не ощущал себя, пожалуй, с первой ссоры с Ниотой. Тогда он тоже не мог уловить суть проблемы, и знание об обычаях людей не спасало, потому что ничего не говорило о личных предпочтениях Ниоты.

– Джим, – наконец осторожно начал он. – Пожалуйста, объясни. Я понимаю, что опять оскорбил тебя, и крайне об этом сожалею. Но почему ты не обижен и не злишься? Почему ты… развеселился?

– Объяснить? – Джим выпрямился и разом посерьёзнел. – Это я могу. Но когда начнёшь объяснять ты? Почему я должен вытягивать из тебя каждую чёртову подробность твоей жизни силой, а?

Эти слова поразили Спока. Ответ Джима перекликался с недавним замечанием Ниоты, что, очевидно, не являлось случайным совпадением. Спок нервно облизнул губы. Претензия Джима имела основания, а поведение Спока, если задуматься, оказалось весьма нечестным. Всё это время он пользовался открытостью Джима, но не прикладывал усилий, чтобы дать адекватный ответ на неё.

– Что я узнаю следующим? – продолжил Джим. – Что у тебя есть десяток детей и ещё три жены, что ты втайне развлекаешься захватом планет, что твоя любимая тётушка осуждена на пожизненный срок за пособничество ромулианцам?

– Брат, – поспешно сказал Спок, хватаясь за подвернувшуюся возможность хоть сколько-нибудь вернуть откровенность.

– Что?

– У меня есть старший брат. Он чистокровный вулканец. Его изгнали за преступление. За вмешательство в чужой разум ради доступа к хранилищу катр. Сайбок не следует пути Сурака, он считает необузданность эмоций… правильной, – Спок со стыдом отвёл взгляд, хотя Джим не мог осознать всю тяжесть проступка Сайбока и, вероятно, даже не осудит его.

– О-бал-деть! Брат-уголовник, у тебя! – Джим опять засмеялся. – А дети? Меня интересуют дети! И жёны!

– У меня нет детей и других наречённых, кроме ТиПринг. Я не знаю, какие доказательства могу предоставить… – Спок остановился, когда Джим положил руку ему на плечо.

Горло сдавило. Из ладони Джима снова текла та тихая невозможная нежность, как вчера.

– Ладно, забей. Я тебе верю.

Спок сглотнул.

– Почему ты не злишься?

Джим ещё несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Наверное, я устал беситься и пока больше не могу. Кроме того видел бы ты своё лицо! Наорать на тебя было бы всё равно, что пнуть щенка, – Джим прыснул, и Спок сердито нахмурился. Он не мог походить на щенка! Тем более на глазах офицеров мостика! – Ну и ещё, знаешь, на самом деле это смешно. Эти внезапные жёны и братья, о которых ты ничего не говоришь, ведь все и так должны догадаться, потому что это очевидно, – последнее слово Джим протянул с необычайно издевательской интонацией.

– Сочтёшь ли ты моё поведение простительным, если я постараюсь впредь избегать подобных ситуаций и предоставлять тебе личную информацию? – спросил Спок.

Он чувствовал себя ужасно от того, что абсолютно не мог предсказать ответ Джима, и даже восприятие чужих эмоций никак не помогало. Чувства Джима были слишком странными, кроме того, оказалось, что нет прямой связи между ними и следующими поступками.

– Ты хочешь знать, не пошлю ли я сейчас тебя вместе с твоими Узами? – хмыкнул Джим, определённо полагая себя хозяином ситуации. И он имел на это право. Спок кивнул. Джим вздохнул, его самодовольство испарилось так же быстро, как возникло.

– Я не знаю. Мне надо переварить. Вот что, я вернусь на мостик, досижу эту смену, потом напьюсь с Боунзом и тогда, наверное, пойму. Но не сейчас, – он пожал плечами. – А ты как, готов работать?

Спок представил, как они появляются на мостике, вместе, под перекрестьем чужих взглядов, и у него закружилась голова. Но отказ выполнять непосредственные обязанности только из-за того, что не хочешь никого видеть – недопустимо.

– Несомненно, я способен выполнять свои обязанности.

– Тогда пошли. И не напрягайся, так или иначе мы всё решим, – Джим хлопнул его по плечу.

– Ты решишь, – тихо поправил Спок, понимая, что позволял себе выбирать слишком многое, и теперь обязан передать контроль, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Кажется, Джим его не услышал. Спок решил, что обязательно скажет это ещё раз, но немного позже, когда время и ситуация позволят объяснить всё правильно.

 

***

 

– Итак, насколько всё плохо? – спросил Боунз, стоило Джиму перешагнуть порог медблока.

Он невольно рассмеялся, потому что всклокоченный и явно не знающий злиться ему или начать заботливо кудахтать Боунз выглядел ужасно забавно.

– Что плохо, о чём ты? Я совершенно здоров и всего лишь пришёл узнать, как дела у Смита и Хубермана. Сыворотка помогла? – Джим очаровательно улыбнулся.

Боунз набычился и сложил руки на груди.

– Разумеется, помогла, капитан. Пациенты будут годны к несению службы через неделю, капитан. И если у вас нет других вопросов, выметайтесь из моего лазарета, капитан!

– Боунз, прекрати, – Джим убрал не сработавшую улыбку и демонстративно вздохнул. – Ты не психотерапевт, а я – не неудачник, которому пора лечить голову. Я просто хочу расслабиться в хорошей компании, ну и узнать, что творится на моём корабле. В последнее время мне было не до того, – он подошёл к кушетке и сел, навалившись спиной на стену.

– Подумать только! – всплеснул руками Боунз. – Позволь напомнить, что я не только не психотерапевт, но ещё и не корабельное радио! И мне в последнее время тоже было совсем не до того!

Джим снова вздохнул, очень глубоко, очень старательно и посмотрел из-под ресниц. Он не знал, почему, но такая гримаса всегда действовала на Боунза просто магически, тот ругался, ворчал, бегал кругами, однако делал то, что Джим хотел. Вот и этот раз скривился, бормотнул проклятие себе под нос и плюхнулся на новый стул, нахохлился и мрачно возвестил:

– Отвратительно.

– Что именно? – спросил Джим с подозрением. – Началась эпидемия, закончились медикаменты? Мой цветок оказался ядовитым? – он в самом деле надеялся, что ошибается в предположениях и на них не свалились вдруг новые глобальные проблемы, потому что, честное слово, сил на решение внезапных кризисов почти не осталось. Джим любил опасность, неожиданности и восторг от заслуженных побед, но в последнее время он прошёл столько резких поворотов, что ему требовалось хоть ненадолго зависнуть на простой прямой.

– Ты отвратителен, – пояснил Боунз. – Никогда, никогда не слушаешь, что я тебе говорю, делаешь глупости, а потом припираешься, как ни в чём не бывало и уговариваешь меня – меня! Врача! Спаивать тебя! Из-за какого-то паршивого остроухого гоблина, который, оказывается, изменяет жене с тобой, тебе с женой и вообще потерял остатки совести, которой у него никогда не было.

Чего?!

– Никому не изменяет, Боунз, что ты несёшь?! – возмутился Джим. – И если ему сорвало крышу из-за этого их проклятого вуду, то это же не значит, что он виноват, или намеренно доводит меня до ручки или привораживает! И да, он – скрытный засранец, мистер очевидное-невероятное, который считает, что даже самые дикие вещи понятны заранее, и все вокруг должны пронзать его недомолвки или читать мысли, как вулканцы! Но он же не врёт мне нарочно, он действительно верил, что я до всего додумался! И да, от его планов у меня ноют зубы, чёрт, ты бы знал, как я ненавижу его вечные планы и грёбаный анализ наших грёбаных отношений, но он же всегда и со всем так делает, я привык! И… что ты так на меня смотришь?! – Джим раздражённо взмахнул руками и подался к Боунзу, который рассматривал его с таким же лицом, с каким изучал любопытные образцы инфекций в своём микроскопе. А ведь ничего странного Джим не говорил, потому что, конечно, Спок изрядно потрепал ему нервы в последнее время, но они же это проехали! Почти. Не считая того, что Джиму надо срочно определиться, останутся ли у них Узы, работа, дружба и остальное, или всё полетит к чертям, а капитану Энтерпрайз придётся искать себе нового первого помощника.

– Я ничего не понял, но, кажется, тебе действительно нужно просто выпить, – сказал Боунз после длинной паузы.

– У тебя уже закончилась последняя бутылка, – мрачно напомнил Джим.

Боунз закатил глаза.

– Господи, капитан точно знает, сколько нелегального виски осталось или не осталось в моём шкафу! Я в самом деле работаю в сумасшедшем доме.

Он отъехал к столу, не вставая со стула. Джим повернул голову и смотрел, как Боунз роется в нужном ящике, а потом с изумлением увидел бутылку, наполненную пурпурной жидкостью.

– Боунз, когда ты успел?! Только не говори, что это сделал Скотти, он не отличит ромашку от андорианской розы!

– Да я в жизни бы не стал пить то, что приготовил Скотти, – фыркнул Боунз. – И нет, это не моя работа. Я был слишком занят, если ты не забыл. За этот виски можешь благодарить свою безумную удачу и сестру Хану.

– Хану?

Боунз снова к кушетке с бутылкой и мензурками, разлил виски.

– Цветок из твоего кармана. Господи, у тебя нюх на то, как раздобыть себе развлечения… и приключения! Пока я занимался нашим осьминогом, сестра Хана прогнала цветочек по всем тестам, даже по моим – на пригодность для употребления. И дала распоряжение загрузить на борт несколько партий. Сказала, что это в качестве извинений за то, что вела себя слишком грубо, – Боунз уставился в мензурку. – Я не стал спорить. Никогда нельзя спорить с женщинами, особенно если они просят прощения. Нет ничего хуже, чем разозлить любую из них, не приняв извинений!

Джим принюхался к напитку. Пахло спиртом и почему-то водорослями. Он помедлил немного, потом глотнул. Вкус оказался сладким до приторности, но горло обожгло, по пищеводу в желудок скатился огненный ком, а из глаз брызнули слёзы.

– Ух! – только и смог выдавить он, чувствуя, как в голове моментально начинает колыхаться приятный туман, а недавняя злость испаряется. – Это круче ромуландского эля! Да я просто гений, что нашёл такую забористую штуку!

– Скотти сказал, что слишком сладко, – злорадно возразил Боунз. – Ещё?

Джим кивнул, и они выпили ещё.

– Так что творилось на корабле в последнее время, не считая, конечно, моих личных проблем? – спросил он вытерев костяшками слёзы.

Чёрт возьми! Да никакой спирт не вышибал у него слезу с тех самых пор, когда он в тринадцать пробрался в подвал Фрэнка и попробовал адскую дрянь, которую тот гнал для соседей как плату за выходки пасынка. Фрэнк тогда орал так, что стёкла звенели, а потом не разговаривал с ним неделю, чему Джим был просто счастлив про себя. И не пробовал больше алкоголь, пока Фрэнк не свалил к матери на Тарсус.

– Ну… – Боунз задумался, – после героической победы Джотто над тобой, его начали бояться некоторые новички. Они, видишь ли, думали, что ты непобедим.

– Я непобедим! – возмутился Джим. – Обычно. Я просто был не в форме.

Боунз пакостно ухмыльнулся.

– Они об этом не знают, поэтому теперь боятся Джотто. Особенно Джонс, который тайно влюблён в Ухуру и надеялся отбить её на героической дуэли.

Джим расхохотался.

– Ухура за такую героическую дуэль отбила бы ему яйца! Она всегда хреново подходила на роль трофея.

– Что ещё… – Боунз задумчиво разлил ещё по одной порции, – Скотти в очередной раз поругался с техниками из-за Кинсера. Они всё никак не могут смириться с тем, что должны сами лазать по трубе Джоффри, пока Кинсер делает сэндвичи.

– Выговор им, что ли, влепить? – протянул Джим. – В смысле, Скотти. Всё же Кинсер здесь не для того, чтобы его кормить.

– А не за что, – ухмыльнулся Боунз. – Кинсер не на смене был, просто он всегда на технических палубах ошивается, если Скотти там.

– Тогда техникам, – решил Джим. – Нечего заставлять товарищей делать внеурочно то, что лень самим, совсем обленились из-за моей доброты. Главное не забыть.

Они с Боунзом переглянулись и рассмеялись, потом Джим откинулся на стену и закрыл глаза. Хорошо. Ему было просто хорошо. В голове приятно шумело, мысли текли вяло и все совершенно неважные, и ни одна из них не была о Споке, впервые за чёрт знает сколько времени. И никто не требовал ни о чём беспокоиться по меньшей мере до завтрашнего утра. Всё-таки Боунз – лучший на свете друг, на него всегда можно положиться, если дела пошли наперекосяк, а в душе творится какая-то непонятная хрень.

– Делают ставки, найдёт ли на этот раз Чехова посылка от его матушки с домашними пирожками, – продолжил Боунз. – Наш курс непредвиденно изменился, но половина экипажа верит, что миссис Чехов это не остановит.

– Родители, – вздрогнул Джим. – Самое лучшее, что они могут сделать… – это забыть о существовании своих детей, но он в последний момент прикусил язык, вспомнив о дочери Боунза, – это не позорить взрослых детей.

Боунз помрачнел, явно, догадываясь, что концовка фразы была другой, но начать извиняться было бы совсем паршиво, потому что вслух Джим всё же ничего такого не сказал.

– Бог с этой чеховской посылкой, – проворчал Боунз. – Меня больше волнует, как обернётся дело с нашим новым персоналом. Если мы не найдём замену Хане, она меня со свету сживёт!

– Об этом не беспокойся, я найду тебе прекрасную замену, – заверил Джим.

– Не верю я твоим обещаниям. Стул ты мне тоже обещал заменить – и что? И ничего. Теперь я должен мучить спину на этом убожестве, – Боунз хлопнул рукой по подлокотнику.

Джим покаянно вздохнул и посмотрел с самым жалобным выражением лица, какое только смог изобразить.

– И новый стул я найду тебе тоже.

Боунз скептически скривился, но главное, кажется, думать забыл о недавней неловкости.

– Ещё сегодня в моём медблоке попытался спрятаться Стивенс от своей подружки. У меня! В медблоке! – он возмущённо засопел. – Жалкий трус! Когда мы ссорились с Каролиной, я никогда… ладно, бог с ней, с Каролиной. Стивенс надеялся разжалобить сестёр, пока я вожусь со Смитом, но к тому времени с сывороткой я уже разобрался. Клянусь, я готов был скормить его нашему осьминогу-убийце! Подумать только, прятаться от девушки у меня!

Похоже, Джим слишком рано обрадовался отсутствию мыслей о Споке.

– Я надеюсь, что это не намёк, – пробормотал он, уловив подозрительное сходство ситуации. – В смысле, я не прячусь у тебя от Спока!

– Господи, конечно нет! – Боунз судорожно схватился за бутылку и разлил им по новой порции. – Конечно нет, – добавил он после задумчивой паузы и нескольких глотков. – Ты не бегаешь от него, ты даже, Господь меня сохрани, строишь с ним отношения, что невероятней, чем все путешествия во времени и пространстве вместе взятые.

Джим мотнул головой и недоверчиво посмотрел на Боунза. Это пойло оказалось куда коварнее, чем он думал, и всего за несколько рюмок отбило способность следить за ходом чужой мысли.

– Что я делаю? – наконец, переспросил Джим. – Боунз, я ещё не сошёл с ума, чтобы считать все эти «что мне нравится» и «что мне не нравится», или устраивать романтические свидания, чтобы «поговорить о нас», или ещё какую-нибудь чушь! Я не «строю отношения»! – он передёрнулся, невольно вспоминая Аар, девицу… или парня, он так и не разобрался, кем считать гермафродита, которая пыталась – пытался? – «строить отношения» с ним. Это была самая жуткая из попыток получить классный секс, Джим сломался через неделю и продержался так долго только потому, что завалить двуполое существо какое-то время казалось слишком заманчивым.

Боунз смотрел как-то странно.

– А. Да. Конечно, Джим. Никаких отношений, – наконец, сказал он.

– Именно! Мы просто разругались, потому что Спок иногда ведёт себя как последний идиот, несмотря на весь свой хвалённый вулканский интеллект. Потом помирились. И всё стало зашибись, – если всё ещё не считать разных мелочей вроде того, что через несколько дней им придётся объясняться с родственничками Спока, одним из которых является его законная жена, а также доказывать, что они типа хотят пожениться… или не хотят. Джиму придётся доказывать, самому, потому что, видите ли, Спок решил отдать инициативу в его руки, нашёл время. Джим уронил голову, закрыв лицо ладонями. – Чёрт, я не знаю, что с этим делать, – простонал он.

– Ну… – как-то осторожно сказал Боунз после продолжительного молчания, – может, тебе в самом деле начать рисовать плюсы и минусы в колонках «что мне нравится» и «что мне не нравится»?

Сволочь. Выбрал момент пошутить!

– Я ещё не сошёл с ума! – рявкнул Джим, послав Боунзу возмущённый взгляд. – И только не говори мне, что ты веришь, что эта ерунда помогает!

Боунз как-то криво усмехнулся половиной рта.

– Помогает. Развестись.

– Я не хочу развестись! Я хочу, чтобы всё стало как раньше! Чтобы мы трахались, играли в шахматы, находили интересные штуки, били морды клингонам и всё было хорошо. И мне не нужен новый первый помощник! У меня уже есть – самый лучший в Звёздном флоте! Пусть даже он ушибленный, – Джим снова упал головой на подставленные кулаки. – Чёрт! Зачем ты вспомнил про Спока?!

– Ты сам, – огрызнулся Боунз, очевидно, он не хотел брать ответственность за свой же трёп, а ещё друг называется! – Вот что, давай ещё по одной. И больше ни слова об отношениях, гоблинах, свадьбах, разводах или ещё чём-нибудь таком!

Джим согласно закивал, подставил мензурку, и они снова выпили. Виски из джимова цветка получился великолепный, хотя, иначе и быть не могло.

 

***

 

– Вот, коммандер, – девушка-техник кивнула на разобранную панель и торчавшие из-под неё ноги, потом отошла. Спок заметил краем глаза, как она обернулась и бросила ещё один любопытный взгляд на него, но, к счастью, не стала задерживаться.

– Мистер Скотт, мне стало известно, что мы прибудем на Новый Вулкан на три часа и восемь минут позже рассчитанного времени, – обратился Спок к ногам под панелью. – Однако у меня нет никакой информации о поломке двигателей или навигационной системы. С чем связана задержка?

Правая нога дёрнулась, донеслось несколько ругательств, потом мистер Скотт появился целиком.

– Мистер Спок, нельзя же так пугать! – он возмущённо взмахнул анализатором цепей.

– Прошу прощения. Я полагал, что вы услышали, как мы приблизились.

Мистер Скотт поднялся на ноги. Он как всегда выглядел взъерошенным, на плече болтался лоскут порванной форменки. Спок в очередной раз мысленно не одобрил неряшливый вид, но не стал делать замечаний, поскольку давно понял, что это бесполезно. К счастью, человеческая несобранность мистера Скотта не распространялась на выполнение его обязанностей и компенсировалась высоким интеллектом и нестандартным мышлением.

– Так что вы спрашивали? – задумчиво почесал включенным анализатором висок мистер Скотт.

Спок снова не стал комментировать нарушение элементарных правил обращения с инструментом, вместо этого повторил:

– Почему задерживается прибытие на Новый Вулкан?

– Потому что я решил дать моей девочке отдохнуть, раз уж мы всё равно никуда не торопимся, – мистер Скотт ласково погладил разобранную панель. Иногда Спока начинала беспокоить это почти паталогическая привязанность к звездолёту, как к живому партнёру. – Кроме того, мне не нравятся здешние шумы, не хочу нагружать систему, пока не проверю цепи.

Спок кивнул.

– Благодарю за пояснения. Но прискорбно, что мы выбиваемся из графика.

Было очевидно, что лишние три часа и восемь минут ни на что не повлияют. Нелогично испытывать беспокоиться из-за незначительной задержки. Но Спок хотел добраться до Нового Вулкана и закончить эту ситуацию с Узами как можно скорее, как угодно, лишь бы закончить.

– Не будьте занудой. Подумаешь, пара часов, – отмахнулся мистер Скотт. – Нам в любом случае тащиться до Нового Вулкана ещё двое суток.

– Двое суток, пять часов, сорок восемь минут, с учётом задержки, – автоматически поправил Спок.

Мистер Скотт закатил глаза.

– Куда вы так торопитесь? Можно подумать, опоздаете развестись!

Спок едва не дёрнулся и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не повернуться к группе техников неподалёку.

– Ваше замечание неуместно, – холодно сказал он

Слова мистера Скотта прозвучали достаточно громко даже для человеческого слуха, и Спок был уверен, что теперь все люди поблизости смотрят на них.

Он приказал себе расслабить напряжённую спину. Подобные инциденты неизбежны, это было предсказуемо с самого начала. Последние два дня Спока не отпускало внимание других членов экипажа, даже тех, с кем не было ни личных, ни рабочих отношений. И уж точно ему не стоило рассчитывать на то, что хоть какую-нибудь тактичность проявит мистер Скотт, с его-то неизменной способностью озвучивать вещи, о которых стоит вежливо промолчать.

– Да ладно вам, как будто я не понимаю, я бы тоже постарался избавиться от жены, если бы…

– Мистер Скотт! – Спок надеялся, что предупреждение в его голосе не перешло допустимые рамки.

Его надежда оказалась напрасной, потому что мистер Скотт возмущённо вскинулся и открыл рот для следующей возмутительно грубой фразы, но сказать ничего не успел.

– Сэндвичи.

Мистер Кинсер появился словно ниоткуда, держа над головой тарелку, так, что она оказалась точно под носом мистера Скотта. Спок с облегчением подумал, что, судя по всему, его избавили от дальнейшего участия в нелепой ссоре на глазах у младшего персонала.

– Не затыкай мне рот! – проворчал мистер Скотт, однако больше ничего не сказал, вместо этого уселся прямо на пол, бросил рядом всё ещё включенный анализатор и засунул себе в рот сразу половину сэндвича. Мистер Кинсер поднял и выключил инструмент.

Споку захотелось сделать выговор за такое пренебрежительное отношение и к прибору, и к квалифицированному сотруднику. Это желание посещало его регулярно, но он каждый раз останавливался из-за смутного чувства, что в данном случае вмешательство окажется грубым и неуместным.

– Короче, мистер Спок, быстрее мы не полетим, – совершенно спокойно сказал мистер Скотт, прожевав. – Во всяком случае, пока я не проверю все шумы. Дай сюда, я сам всё сделаю! – он выхватил у мистера Кинсера анализатор.

Тот без протестов выпустил инструмент, посмотрел на Спока и моргнул, чуть склонив голову на бок. Спок слишком мало сталкивался и с ним самим, и с другими представителями его расы, чтобы говорить определённо, но ему показалось, что это моргание можно расценить как человеческое пожатие плечами. Странным образом это напомнило Споку собственное отношение, когда у Джима начинался очередной приступ его знаменитого упрямства.

Спок ещё раз окинул взглядом мистера Скотта, который застыл со вторым сэндвичем во рту и неотрывно смотрел на разобранную панель. На секунду Спок ощутил иррациональный порыв взять мистера Кинсера за плечо, отвести в сторону и спросить, возникают ли у него запутанные и сложно разрешимые конфликты с мистером Скоттом. Например, предельное взаимное непонимание из-за слишком разного анализа словесных формулировок.

Спок поспешно одёрнул себя. Подобные вопросы допустимы только в случае близкой дистанции в отношениях, а его знакомство с мистером Кинсером ограничивалось изучением личного дела и результатов работы. Поэтому Споку осталось только развернуться и уйти.

Его мысли снова вернулись к Джиму, Узам и приближавшейся встрече с семьёй на Новом Вулкане, которая отложилась ещё на три часа. Всё это продолжало его беспокоить. Несмотря на то, что почти всё свободное время Спок проводил в медитациях, он не ощущал достаточного внутреннего равновесия. Слишком много неопределённости. Он не мог оценить степень негативной реакции матриарха и отца, он сомневался в том, какое решение будет вынесено ими о его Узах, и он до сих пор не знал, что выберет Джим. И, к слову, он так и не сообщил Джиму, что собирается в полностью передать право выбора ему. Учитывая предыдущий опыт, это могло привести к непредсказуемым негативным последствиям, но Спок всё никак не мог выбрать время, чтобы встретиться с Джимом и тот тоже не искал его компании. Это тоже беспокоило, но не сильно – хотя эмоции Джима постоянно колебались от раздражения до веселья, общий фон сознания оставался относительно ровным. Спок не мог определить, что означает это спокойствие, но радовался тому, что сознание Джима больше не раздирают гнев и страх.

Сейчас Джим спал, глубоко и спокойно, его присутствие ощущалось слабо, а на самом деле – почти нормально. Спок отметил, что должен разбудить его, поскольку иначе у Джима могло не остаться времени на завтрак. С другой стороны, невозможно предсказать, как будет встречено подобное непрошенное вмешательство.

Спок вздохнул и снова подумал, что должен найти в расписании время, чтобы ещё раз поговорить, и это должно случиться по крайней мере за пару часов до прибытия на Новый Вулкан. Он очень надеялся, что эта беседа не окажется бесполезной и не послужит нагромождению новых моментов непонимания между ними.

В задумчивости Спок дошёл до турболифта и начал подниматься на палубу с оранжереями. До смены оставалось ещё сорок три минуты, и в это время хотелось побыть в полном одиночестве.

На жилой палубе турболифт остановился, в него вошла Ниота. Спок осторожно кивнул ей и к своему удивлению увидел ответную улыбку.

– Спок! Хорошо, что мы встретились. Я хотела уточнить, ты всё ещё ждёшь меня сегодня вечером, чтобы помузицировать?

Это было странно. Когда Ниота злилась, то предпочитала стратегию холодности и отчуждения до тех пор, пока ей не будут принесены извинения. И после вчерашней смены она ясно дала понять, что очень рассержена из-за того, что не была своевременно осведомлена о подробностях личной жизни Спока. Извиниться он не успел.

– Я буду рад твоей компании, если ты этого хочешь, – осторожно ответил Спок.

Ниота перестала улыбаться, отвернулась, передёрнула плечами. Это явно не было недовольство, но что тогда?

– Послушай, – начала она после короткого глубокого вздоха, – я вчера зря вспылила. Надо было сначала тебя выслушать. – Лифт остановился, дверь открылась. – Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне за завтраком?

Джим всё ещё не проснулся, а времени до смены оставалось всё меньше.

Спок поколебался, решая, требуется ли Джиму его помощь и хочет ли он разговора с Ниотой. Определённо, он желал сгладить непонимание между ней и собой, а Джим не раз давал понять, что недоволен попытками вмешиваться в его расписание.

– Хорошо, – Спок вышел из турболифта. – Ниота, я не считаю твоё недовольство несправедливым. Я говорил с Джимом вчера и теперь осознаю, что многие мои объяснения были неполны с точки зрения людей. Я не упомянул свой брак раньше, поскольку считал, что информации с продвинутого курса ксенологической культуры достаточно, чтобы ты сама сделала соответствующие выводы.

– Всех вулканцев связывают узами в детском возрасте? – уточнила Ниота и Спок кивнул. – Я так и поняла… когда успокоилась, – она усмехнулась. – Так что будем считать, что мы помирились.

Спок почувствовал значительное облегчение. Ссориться с Ниотой всегда было тяжело: её не выплеснутые эмоции начинали давить даже при том, что Спок никогда не устанавливал с ней связи.

– Я рад, что мы смогли прийти к пониманию, – искренне согласился Спок. – Признаться, эта ситуация заставила меня задуматься. Хотя ты и Джим совершенно различны по характеру и мыслите по-разному, вам обоим оказалось непонятно одно и то же. Значит, это следует считать моей ошибкой, а не твоим или его недостатком.

– Да уж. Всё-таки ты всегда был до отвращения скрытным типом! Я только порадуюсь, если это немного изменится, – фыркнула Ниота. Что ж, её реакция только ещё один раз подтвердила сделанные выводы.

Они вошли в столовую, и Спок невольно сбился с шага. Здесь как всегда собралось достаточно много членов экипажа, и Спок в который раз ощутил прикосновение чужого внимания к своему лицу. Он сжал кулаки, пряча пальцы.

– Ты в порядке? – с нескрываемым беспокойством спросила Ниота.

– Да. Сядем здесь? – Спок кивнул на самый крайний столик в углу, частично скрытый маленькой пальмой в горшке.

Ниота кивнула и отошла к репликатору. Спок сел спиной к людям. Он слышал гул голосов, и, увы, мог разобрать слова, чтобы понять, о чём речь. Предсказуемо большая часть обсуждений сводилась к нему самому и Джиму. Невероятно раздражающая ситуация! Спок никогда не понимал склонность людей вламываться на чужую приватную территорию и даже не замечать этого.

– Ты не голоден, – сказала Ниота, вернувшись с подносом еды.

– Нет. Но я рад разделить время с тобой.

Она хмыкнула.

– По твоему лицу не скажешь, что ты чему-то рад. Сплетни достают?

Спок кивнул, чувствуя облегчение о того, что хотя бы сейчас ему ничего не нужно объяснять. Ниота вздохнула.

– Не скажу, что ты совсем не виноват сам, но сочувствую. Я знаю, как ты не любишь подпускать чужих, а сейчас весь корабль буквально разделился на две команды.

– Команды? – Спок с трудом удержался от того, чтобы поёжиться. Взгляды в спину разом стали чувствоваться острее. Он невольно потянулся к присутствию Джима в своём разуме, к его спокойной сонной расслабленности. Оно помогло Споку сохранить собственное равновесие, хотя он и почувствовал укол совести за то, что снова заглядывал в эмоции Джима, ничего не давая в ответ и даже не пытаясь предотвратить возможное опоздание на смену.

– Да, команды, – подтвердила Ниота. – Все пытаются понять, что у вас происходит и, главное, кто виноват. Некоторые по привычке уверены, что это Кирк, другие осуждают тебя. Некоторые даже слишком бурно. Вчера мы сидели с Кэрол – мне надо было выговориться – и она рассказала, что малышка Дхани устроила настоящую бурю, когда узнала, перебила несколько склянок с опытными образцами и чуть не угробила свой драгоценный цветок. Ты в её глазах рухнул с пьедестала, – она хихикнула. – И теперь они со Смитом спорят не том, какого поклонения ты заслуживаешь, а стоишь ли внимания вообще. Кэрол сказала, Смит тебя защищал, и Дхани обвинила его в отвратительной мужской солидарности.

– Я не понимаю, почему моя личная жизнь вызывает такой интерес. И на каком основании посторонние люди считают, что могут осуждать или не осуждать мои действия, которые касаются только меня и Джима Кирка. Подобные суждения допустимы только от близких друзей либо членов семьи, – сердито ответил Спок. Впрочем, он счёл удовлетворительной новость о том, что привязанность энсина Дхани перестанет выходить за рамки отношения подчинённого к руководителю без каких-либо усилий с его стороны.

Ниота прожевала тост и внимательно посмотрела на него.

– Кстати о семье. Я помню, что раньше ты не разговаривал с отцом, но сейчас вы, вроде бы, помирились.

Спок прикрыл глаза. Он не был готов обсуждать эту тему, но понимал, что нет смысла прятаться от неприятных вопросов. Пройдёт не так много времени перед тем, как он встретится с семьёй лицом к лицу.

– Я не знаю, какова будет реакция отца и оставшихся в живых родственников, – ровно сказал он, немного поколебался и всё-таки добавил. – Меня это беспокоит. Я понимаю, что вряд ли смогу повлиять на их выводы и решения, и я, разумеется, не собираюсь руководствоваться их мнением относительно моих Уз, но меня беспокоит, что…

– Что вы снова перестанете разговаривать на десять лет, – подхватила Ниота.

– Да, – Спок был благодарен ей за то, что не пришлось озвучивать это самому.

– А что Кирк думает по этому поводу?

Он удивлённо взглянул на Ниоту, не понимая суть её вопроса.

– Полагаю, что Джима тем более не волнует мнение моей семьи. Я выяснил, что он крайне низко оценивает подобные связи, поэтому вряд ли заинтересован этим вопросом.

Ниота опустила поднесённый ко рту тост и уставилась на Спока.

– Полагаешь? То есть, ты с ним об этом не говорил?

Спок почувствовал себя неуютно под её взглядом. Кажется, он снова оказался слишком близок к какой-то ошибке.

– Я счёл, что эта тема бессмысленна для него.

Ниота закатила глаза с самым осуждающим видом.

– Не верю, что говорю это, но, кажется, я начинаю сочувствовать Кирку в этом вашем безумном романе. Спок! Знакомство с семьёй партнёра не может быть бессмысленной темой!

– Даже если человек считает семейные узы неважными? – неуверенность Спока росла.

В своё время для него стало настоящим шоком то, что можно настолько не интересоваться роднёй. Когда Джим случайно упомянул, что не знает, на какой станции живёт сейчас его мать, Споку понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы окончательно усвоить эту информацию. Но он всё же смог осознать и принять такую чуждость, и учитывал мнение Джима по этому вопросу. Однако…

– Даже если человек считает семейные узы неважными! – подтвердила Ниота. – Он ведь будет жить с тобой, а семья важна для тебя! Джим должен это знать, иначе не сможет достаточно тебя понять. Это же очевидно!

Спок не мог оторвать взгляда от её лица и хоть что-то сказать в течение четырёх секунд. Потом всё-таки ответил:

– Да, Ниота. Это очевидно. Ты дала мне очень ценный совет, благодарю.

Та снова закатила глаза, фыркнула и вернулась к тостам. Спок молча наблюдал за ней, а сам думал о Джиме и о том, что ещё должен ему сказать. И о том, что у него осталось не больше пяти минут на то, чтобы достать коммуниктор и разбудить Джима, если только он не собирается лишить того завтрака, потакая нелогичному нежеланию принимать чужие правильные советы.

 

***

 

Джим вышел из душа, растянулся в кресле и как раз задумался о том, что ему нечем заняться, но лень выдумывать, как убить время, когда раздался сигнал от двери. Наверное, стоило встать и одеться, но Джиму совсем не хотелось подниматься. В конце концов, те, кто мог ломиться к нему в комнату лично, а не вызывать по общей связи, наверняка уже видели его в одних трусах или даже без трусов, а если не видели, то стоило сделать им такой подарок.

– Войдите.

На пороге появился Спок, и Джим расплылся в довольной улыбке, потому что время с ним было одним из лучших способов отдохнуть. Во всяком случае, пока Спок не устраивал какое-нибудь безумие из-за своих чёртовых вулканских заморочек и своего чёртового вулканского вуду.

– Я рад, что в этот раз ты не начал от меня прятаться, – Джим вскочил к креслу и подошёл к Споку, поднимая руку.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Спок в ответ провёл пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Джима, очень легко и неожиданно возбуждающе, но продолжать движение не стал, вместо этого подошёл к своему креслу и сел. Какое разочарование! Джим нахмурился, но тут же снова заулыбался, потому что к нему пришла просто шикарная идея. Он подошёл к Споку сзади и положил руки ему на плечи старательно думая о том, как его заводят вулканские проявления интимности. К его удовлетворению, Спок слегка вздрогнул и коротко вдохнул.

– Джим, – его голос прозвучал чуть хрипловато, а если по-человечески – очень взволнованно. Джим понял, что ухмыляется так, что начинают болеть щёки и наклонился ниже. Раз уж на него навесили ментальную связь, он считал себя вправе ей воспользоваться.

Спок прочистил горло и начал снова:

– Джим. Подожди. Нам нужно поговорить.

И, чёрт возьми, эта фраза убивала любое желание, особенно после всего, к чему привели предыдущие случившиеся и не случившиеся серьёзные беседы.

– У тебя всё-таки внезапно нашлось трое детей? – кисло спросил Джим, выпрямляясь, но пока не отрывая ладони от Спока.

– Нет, – поспешно возразил тот и повёл плечами. – Но я хотел бы заранее узнать, что ты решил по поводу наших Уз. Мы летим на Новый Вулкан, чтобы разорвать или подтвердить их?

Нет, определённо, разговоры Спока уничтожали любые намёки на секс!

Джим раздражённо выдохнул, отошёл и снова плюхнулся в своё кресло.

– Мы можем решить это, когда прилетим?

– Разумеется. Ты можешь решить, когда захочешь.

Джим насторожился: во-первых, Спок как-то особенно выделил тоном это «ты», во-вторых, его лицо стало очень бесстрастным, и это наверняка значило, что он опять выдумывает какие-то сложные выводы, которыми не станет делиться.

– Я решу? – спросил Джим, сделав такое же ударение на «я».

Спок кивнул.

– Полагаю, это будет справедливой компенсацией за то, что тебе пришлось стать объектом моих единоличных решений и действий, последовавших из них.

Джим невольно фыркнул на эту потрясающе вулканскую форму извинения. Честно говоря, с него бы хватило заурядного «извини, я был не прав, сейчас мы всё отменим, и станет хорошо, как раньше», но со Споком такое счастье ему не светило точно.

– Ну… – Джим провёл по волосам, коротко потёр щёки, – полагаю, что я соглашусь взять тебя замуж… но ничего не обещаю! Ты же понимаешь, что в последний момент меня может осенить гениальная идея о том, что всё должно быть не так.

– Такое развитие ситуации было бы для меня крайне прискорбно, – тихо сказал Спок. Кажется, он принял эту шутку всерьёз. Или не шутку? Джим сам до конца не знал. Он не любил думать заранее! То, что навоображаешь себе до того, как сунешься в самое пекло лично, никогда не бывает правильным! Но Спок, который способен вычислять в уме уравнения, описывающие работу варп-двигателей, не в состоянии осознать такие простые вещи.

– Ладно, ладно, я не стану так поступать с тобой. Обещаю, – Джим вскинул руки в примеряющем жесте. – Если передумаю, то сделаю это раньше, чем мы спустимся на Новый Вулкан. В конце концов, я не хочу участвовать в самом идиотском сценарии для семейных комедий – про побег невесты от алтаря! Меня всегда бесили похожие сюжеты, и если подружка или приятель начинали меня таскать такие фильмы, я сразу выдавал красную карточку.

– Да, ты уже упоминал об этом, – сказал Спок и замолчал, разглядывая сложенные перед собой руки.

Джим выждал некоторое время, потом наклонился к нему и взял за запястье.

– Это всё, что ты хотел сказать, или у тебя есть ещё какой-то секрет, и ты сейчас длинно высчитываешь, должен ли я о нём знать?

Спок вскинул голову, его лицо заметно позеленело.

– Иногда меня поражает твоя проницательность. Речь не о секрете, но есть ещё один вопрос, который меня беспокоит, – он явно заколебался, но почти сразу закончил: – моя семья.

– А что с ними не так? Они будут против? Попытаются нам помешать?

Джим нахмурился. Он совсем не думал об этом раньше. Конечно, Новый Вулкан – не Айова, а посол Сарек – не шибанутый на всю голову папаша Эмили, который целый час гнался за Джимом с ружьём по полям после того, как застукал их в спальне. Да и Джим со Споком – уже давно стали совершеннолетними, но предки… о, предки способны на любые неожиданности! Джим вспомнил, как мать едва не примчалась забрать его из академии, потому что решила, что он собирается покончить с собой, повторяя путь отца, и скривился. Хорошо, что Фрэнк её отговорил, единственный раз, когда его нотации оказались полезны.

Короче, посол Сарек вряд ли обрадуется, что его сын связался с человеком, да ещё с тем самым, которого однажды чуть не задушил, так что наверняка стоит ждать чего-нибудь неприятного, вплоть до попыток помешать установить Узы.

Ну уж нет! Если даже Джим и решит в конце концов, что не хочет всего этого вуду, и что сможет найти себе другого первого помощника, то уж точно не потому, что так захотел посол Сарек!

– Не волнуйся, Спок, прорвёмся! – пообещал он, крепче сжав тому запястье.

Спок приподнял бровь с несомненным недоумением.

– Мне кажется, ты опять меня не понял.

– Ты так решил, потому что опять залез мне в голову?

На скулах Спока опять проступили зелёные пятна.

– Прошу прощения, я всё ещё не могу контролировать это до конца, а твои эмоции слишком сильные. И я не понимаю, из-за чего. Я только хотел спросить, желаешь ли ты сопровождать меня, когда я нанесу визит в дом моего отца, ничего больше.

– Визит?

В мыслях Джима моментально нарисовался образ себя в пафосной парадной форме и Спока в какой-нибудь дикой вулканской хламиде, и вот так сходу он бы не вспомнил что-нибудь ещё такое же нелепое!

– Это необходимая дань вежливости, не говоря о том, что я хотел бы увидеть оставшихся у меня родственников, – с определённым смущением начал объяснять Спок, и Джим замер, зацепившись за его последние слова.

Чёрт, как он мог забыть такую вещь?! Вулканцев осталось всего-то несколько тысяч, и само собой, Спок должен хотеть повидать выживших!

– Конечно, мы должны пойти, – выпалил он, и погладил пальцы Спока. Даже представить невозможно, что это такое, когда от твоей расы остаются жалкие ошмётки!

– Спасибо, – в голосе Спока улавливалось облегчение. – Я понимаю, что для тебя мало важны подобные вещи, ты не привязан к своей семье, но для меня это имеет огромное значение.

– Даже не продолжай! Конечно, я пойду с тобой, не съест же меня твой грозный папа. Заодно хоть повидаюсь со стариком… в смысле, со старым тобой, – Джим улыбнулся, ещё пару секунд подержал руки Спока в своих, потом откинулся на спинку кресла. – Лучше расскажи мне, как это всё должно проходить. Я надеюсь, у вас не припасено никаких церемоний приветствия блудных сыновей, которые тянулся по полдня?

Спок приподнял бровь с очевидным упрёком.

– Подобная трата времени была бы крайней нелогична. Нет, всё будет недолго…

 

«Недолго. Всё будет недолго, я вернусь вечером и разберусь со всеми вопросами» – убеждал себя Джим два дня спустя, когда шёл к верфи на базе Нового Вулкана, чтобы спуститься на планете.

– А я говорю, что эти катушки на порядок хуже чем те, которые мы заказывали! Я не дам ставить их на Энтерпрайз! Только через мой труп! Только с приказа капитана! – Скотти ожесточённо тыкал пальцем в пад под самым носом у высокой вулканки, на лице которой вопреки всем представлениям о вулканцах Джим легко различил сдержанный гнев. ТиПеру, глава местных техников, вспомнил он.

«Они взрослые люди, профессионалы. Они убьют друг друга, если я не буду держать их за шкирку» – снова сказал себе Джим, вздохнул и повернул к спорщикам.

– Что здесь происходит?

– А, капитан! – Скотти развернулся к нему всем телом. – Это всё индукторные катушки. Мы заказали партию, но их нет, разумеется, потому что мы должны были лететь совсем на другую базу, а не сюда. И теперь эта леди предлагает мне заменить их какими-то местными кустарными поделками, которые я даже не тестировал!

– Если бы я была человеком, вероятно, мне стоило бы счесть ваши слова оскорбительными. По техническим параметрам наше оборудование соответствует стандартам федерации, – ледяным голосом вставила ТиПеру. – Но я понимаю, что вам нужно продолжительное время, чтобы провести все расчёты и убедиться в этом.

– Что?! – Скотти подскочил и развернулся к ней всем телом. – Да вы!..

Джим поймал его за воротник и оттащил в сторону.

– Скотти, не веди себя как засранец! – прошипел он. – Это вулканцы, у них всё всегда работает идеально. Должно, во всяком случае. Если так волнуешься, сам протестируй эти чёртовы катушки перед установкой, но учти, что другие нам взять неоткуда. Наш заказ за нами не полетит, ему и так найдут применение.

– Мне это не нравится, – буркнул Скотти, становясь похожим на побитого воробья. – Я не могу работать в таких условиях! Мне нужны нормальные детали! И я не должен тратить время на то, чтобы выяснить, как их достать. Это твоя работа, Джим.

Ну вот опять! Если весь этот скандал был устроен только потому, что Скотти всё ещё не смирился с необходимостью командовать кораблём, Джим его точно прибьёт! Вот вернётся с планеты, закончит ремонт и прибьёт!

– Это и твоя работа тоже, – он слегка встряхнул Скотти, за ворот. – Ты – наш третий офицер, прими это и выполняй свои обязанности! – Скотти заметно сник, Джим отпустил его. – Я вернусь вечером, а до тех пор веди себя прилично, договорились?

– Хорошо, хорошо. Но учти, Джим, я с этой бабой не полажу! Я выяснил, что не люблю вулканцев, если они не наш мистер Спок. Интересно, они все такие противные?

– Не знаю, – огрызнулся Джим и нахмурился, потому что степень неприятности вулканцев ему предстояло оценить в самом скором времени и это нервировало. – Не выясняй, кто из вас умнее, и всё наладится

– Спасибо за ценный совет, наш признанный эксперт по вулканцам, – съехидничал Скотти. – Фату не забыл прихватить? – и только возникший между ними пад избавил его от крепкой затрещины.

– Тесты, – сказал незаметно подошедший Кинсер.

– Опять всё сделал в обход меня? – сварливо протянул Скотти, но уже заметно спокойнее.

Джим отвернулся от него, бросил взгляд на ТиПеру и обаятельно улыбнулся. Та только приподняла бровь, как обычно делал Спок на заверения Джима, что они выберутся из очередной неприятности с вероятностью положительного исхода процентов этак в пять. Джим поспешил убраться, потому что, во-первых, опаздывал к шаттлу, а во-вторых, боялся, что сейчас начнётся ещё один скандал, который ему придётся разнимать.

Уйти далеко он не успел, когда его дёрнули за рукав.

– Капитан, капитан, можно мне увольнительную?

– Спроси у Скотти, он сейчас главный. Зачем тебе? – Джим покосился на Чехова и Сулу, маячившего у него за спиной.

– Мне надо для проекта, – зачастил Чехов. – Для моей последней диссертации. Кое-что изучить на планете.

– Той самой диссертации, о которой не должен знать доктор МакКой? – с невольным смешком уточнил Джим.

Чехов мгновенно залился краской и потупился, Сулу гадостно хихикнул. Джим пообещал себе в будущем всё-таки выяснить, кто втянул Чехова в чёртов проект с инопланетным виски, но спрашивать напрямую было слишком неудобно. Его утешало только то, что интерес у Чехова ограничивался научным. Боунз их всех убьёт, если вдруг докопается, во всяком случае, в ближайшие два месяца, до совершеннолетия Чехова.

– Вы тоже не должны знать об этой диссертации, – пробормотал Чехов себе под нос, потом добавил громче. – Просто я подумал, что мы можем спуститься с вами, зачем два шаттла посылать.

Разумно. Скотти взбесится ещё сильнее из-за того, что командование передано ему, но Джим сам забирает людей, но чёрт с ним, навигаторы ему сейчас всё равно ни к чему.

– Шевелитесь оба быстрее, мы должны отчалить через десять минут.

– Спасибо, капитан! – Чехов просиял.

– Мне тоже нужна увольнительная. Нам всем, – Ухура не дала им даже двинуться с места.

Чёрт побери, его отпустят сегодня с базы или нет?!

– Нам, в смысле, лингвистам, нужна увольнительная на планету, чтобы посетить академию, – продолжила Ухура. – Спок обещал, что нас пустят… хотя бы в холл, – последние слова она пробормотала себе под нос.

– Хорошо, хорошо! – Джим развернулся и как можно быстрее зашагал к шаттлу. – И почему вам всем припекло именно сейчас?! Раньше не могли обратиться?

– Так мы же не знали, когда вы полетите, – радостно выпалил Чехов, охнул и замолчал.

Джим остановился и обернулся. Вид у всех почему-то стал очень смущённый, только Ухура раздражённо закатила глаза и проворчала:

– Дурень!

– Так, – протянул Джим, чувствуя, что начинает закипать. – Другими словами, вы все просто хотите поглазеть на наши с коммандером личные дела?

Сулу молча отвесил Чехову лёгкий подзатыльник.

– Всем по местам, – рыкнул Джим. – И увольнительные получить у мистера Скотта! – раздражённо выдохнул и побежал к шаттлу, чувствуя глубокое злорадное удовлетворение от нестройного хора, которым начали ругать Чехова.

– Что случилось? – спросил Спок, когда он обогнул шаттл.

– Ничего. Просто сборище кретинов, которые считаются моим экипажем, может достать кого угодно! – Джим остановился, упершись в себе в колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Через пару вдохов он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Спока. Тот выглядел каким-то натянутым, наверное, потому что ему передалась злость, да и вообще, их ждало то ещё нервное дело. Конечно, предстояло общаться с вулканцами, поэтому вряд ли бывшая жена Спока попытается располосовать Джима ногтями, и уж точно речь не пойдёт о дробовике, но всё же… всё же…

– Ладно, проехали, – Джим выпрямился, аккуратно взял Спока за запястье. – Всё нормально. И я не передумал.

Кончики рта Спока дёрнулись в намёке на улыбку, но тут же снова опустились, и он осторожно, но настойчиво высвободил руку.

– Не здесь, Джим, пожалуйста.

– Эй, хватит миловаться, нам пора вылетать, – из шаттла высунулась голова Боунза.

– Если тебе тоже нужна увольнительная!.. – начал Джим, но его перебили.

– Какая, ради всего святого, увольнительная, если я должен проследить, чтобы ты не откинулся на этой несчастной планетке от повышенного давления, потому что якобы забыл принять меры загодя?! Иди сюда!

– О чёрт… – самое противное, что времени на спор совершенно не оставалось.

Джим обречённо залез в шаттл и тут же получил укол в плечо.

– По крайней мере, теперь я могу быть наполовину спокоен. А если нам ещё повезёт без приключений вернуться обратно, то я уверую в то, что бог любит меня, – проворчал Бонуз. – По крайней мере, не ненавидит, как мне порой кажется во время работы с тобой.

Дим молча уселся за штурвал, надеясь, что его молчание получилось достаточно гордым. Спок опустился на соседнее кресло, дверь закрылась.

– Шаттл один-три-один, запрашиваем разрешение на вылет.

– Разрешаем.

Дверь ангара медленно поползла вверх. Джим опустил руки на панель управление и уставился на свои пальцы. Он был уверен, что они подрагивали только потому, что шаттл завибрировал из-за включения двигателя.

 

***

 

– …И, в конце концов, во имя всего святого, как здесь вообще можно жить и не запечься в собственном соку?! – ворчание доктора МакКоя не прекращалось с того момента, как они покинули здание космопорта.

– Вы заранее знали, что как минимум температура окажется неприятна для вас. Вы сами настояли на том, чтобы спуститься, хотя, насколько мне известно, вас не приглашали, – возразил Спок со смутным недовольством. Конечно, условия местного климата некомфортны для людей и чужое недовольство обосновано, но упрёки Новому Вулкану вызывали у Спока некоторый внутренний протест.

– А я по-прежнему уверен, что моё присутствие может оказаться необходимым. Но это не значит, что я должен получать удовольствие от этой адской жары и не менее адского давления! Господи, я чувствую, как моё сердце разрывается от нагрузки! – доктор МакКой вытер рукавом мокрое от пота лицо. Как врачу, вероятно, ему бы следовало проявлять большую склонность к аккуратности и захватить с собой салфетки, но Спок не стал это озвучивать. Вместо этого он сказал:

– Вы наверняка понимаете, что я не разделяю ваших впечатлений. С моей точки зрения здесь хорошо.

От Джима пахнуло возмущением пополам с весельем, Спок невольно покосился на него. Джим вспотел и раскраснелся так же, как доктор МакКой, но его эмоции почти сразу улеглись, оставляя только напряжение и сосредоточенность, как в моменты перед столкновением с возможной опасностью. Учитывая ситуацию, это состояние следовало признать в чём-то оправданным.

– Хорошо?! – возмущённо переспросил доктор МакКой. – Может, даже лучше, чем на самом Вулкане?

– Нет! – резко отрезал Спок и поджал губы.

Новый Вулкан не мог быть лучше, здесь всё оказалось слишком неправильным. Не тот запах и вкус воздуха, не тот оттенок песка, температура ниже, чем обычно в разгар лета, потому что здесь уже наступила осень, на три месяца раньше. И чем сильнее приходилось обращать внимание на эти несовпадения, незначительные сами по себе, тем острее они напоминали, что Вулкана, настоящего Вулкана, больше нет. Спок не думал, что до сих пор способен испытывать настолько сильное чувство потери.

– Боунз, прекрати, – негромко, но чётко сказал Джим. – Спок, нам ещё далеко идти?

– Дом совета перед вами, – ответил он после крошечной паузы, которая понадобилась на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание и заставить голос звучать ровно.

– Отлично! Идём.

Обволакивающая волна сопереживания от Джима заставила Спока прикрыть глаза на полторы секунды. Имей это смысл, он бы попросил Джима прекратить чувствовать так, потому что его эмоции приглашали проявить горе, но время и место для подобных вещей не подходили. Однако Джим не умел закрывать разум или управлять своим ментальным состоянием, поэтому просьба Спока скорее ухудшила бы ситуацию, чем помогла.

Они подошли к крыльцу главного административного корпуса. Здание воспроизвели точно в таком же виде, как на Вулкане, но, видимо, развёрнули в другую сторону, потому что раньше солнце никогда не поднималось над его крышей под таким углом. На гладких чёрных ступенях не было ни одной трещины или скола, которые обязательно появятся позже, с течением времени. Спок поймал себя на нелогичном и бессмысленном желании со всей силы ударить по камню каблуком, отломить хоть несколько крошек, чтобы перестала бросаться в глаза вопиющая новизна строения. Дом совета на Вулкане простоял три тысячи двести семьдесят восемь лет, и никакие реставраторские работы не могли это сгладить.

– Всё в порядке? – Джим взял его за локоть, сжал. Спок почувствовал досаду от своих избыточных эмоций.

Не было оснований испытывать подобное замешательство по прошествии целых трёх лет. Он давно отрефлексировал боль, принял утрату и верил, что сумел пройти через потерю дома. Но Новый Вулкан безжалостно продемонстрировал, что его работа со своим разумом снова оставляла желать лучшего.

– Всё хорошо, Джим, – ответил Спок вслух и тут же ощутил чужое недоверие. – Для начала нам следует решить наш главный вопрос, всё остальное может подождать, – добавил он, надеясь отвлечь Джима от своего не самого лучшего состояния.

Джим убрал руку и снова сосредоточился.

– Разумеется.

Они вошли в Дом совета. Отделку внутри тоже восстановили с дотошной тщательностью, до последней мелочи, но это снова лишь напоминало об их всеобщей потере, а не сглаживало отличия. Бессмысленная трата времени и ресурса на заранее обречённую попытку вернуть то, что утрачено навсегда. Вопиюще открытое проявление эмоциональности, за которое Спок никого не мог осуждать.

– Здесь что, никого нет? – приглушённо спросил доктор МакКой, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Мне казалось, мы должны попасть в центральную администрацию.

– Мы находимся в действующем Доме совета, это действительно основной административный центр, – подтвердил Спок, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж.

– Тогда почему здесь так пусто?! Мне кажется, я попал в замок с привидениями… в котором хотя бы не палит, – доктор МакКой снова вытер лицо тем же рукавом.

– Вулканцы не слоняются по коридорам без дела в рабочее время, – пояснил Спок и невольно вспомнил здание штаба Звёздного флота. Его всегда удивляло, зачем там собирается так много народа, и зачем люди постоянно ходят из кабинета в кабинет, если любой вопрос может быть решён по связи.

Доктор МакКой закатил глаза, что, вероятно, демонстрировало скепсис по отношению к утверждению Спока.

– А, ну конечно. Как я сам не догадался.

Джим тихо фыркнул и вдруг подмигнул Споку. В его чувствах зазвучало лёгкое веселье.

– Вы напрасно сомневаетесь, доктор. На Вулкане в Доме было так же тихо, мой народ всегда ценил оптимизацию работы, – и сегодня Спок как никогда этому радовался. Он бы не хотел ловить на себе чужие неодобрительные взгляды, а его репутация вряд ли намного улучшилась во время службы в Звёздном флоте.

Доктор МакКой снова закатил глаза, но промолчал. Джим хихикнул и похлопал Спока по плечу.

Новый Дом совета действительно полностью копировал прежнее здание, поэтому не приходилось искать дорогу. Они поднялись на второй этаж и свернули в правое крыло, где находился кабинет ТиПау. Спок опять порадовался тому, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах матриарх не стала утруждать себя всеми положенными церемониями. Он не знал, стоило ли это считать негласной оценкой ситуации, или же дело только в том, что скала для Кари-Фар разрушилась вместе с Вулканом.

ТиПринг уже ждала у двери в кабинет. Она коротко осмотрела доктора МакКоя и ослепительно улыбнувшегося Джима. Её лицо ничего не выражало, но Спок решил, что ТиПринг почему-то растеряна от их вида. Ему понадобилось полторы секунды, чтобы осознать, что это понимание пришло к нему по Узам. Эхо эмоций ТиПринг казалось невероятно слабым, Спок даже не сразу различил его. Он слишком привык к оглушающим ударам чувств Джима.

– Спок, вечно далёкий и вечно близкий, которого я касаюсь вечно и никогда. Ты задержался, – ТиПринг, посмотрела на него в упор и подняла руку в приветственном жесте, на который Спок машинально ответил.

Она выглядела точно как на экране связи, но сейчас Спок улавливал детали, которые не заметил раньше. Зелёные вставки в одежде, знак враждебности или страсти, отросшие прядки волос, которые уже почти прикрывали уши, легчайшие штрихи краски на веках и кончиках ушей. Спок сглотнул. ТиПринг выглядела, как женщина, желавшая привлечь внимание мужчины. Связано ли это с тем, что она не призвала его, когда наступил пон-фарр? И значит ли, что её молчание в самом деле продиктовано желанием избавиться от него?

– ТиПринг, вечно далёкая и вечно близкая, которой я касаюсь вечно и никогда. Мы не опоздали. До назначенного времени осталось две минуты, тридцать семь секунд, – Спок продолжал рассматривать её, пытаясь понять, но не мог уловить ничего сверх того, что уже увидел. Узы тоже молчали, вероятно, ТиПринг взяла себя в руки и закрылась полностью.

– Я рада, что ты смог сегодня появиться здесь, – бесстрастно сказала она вслух. – Мне сообщили, что твоё Время пройдёт без меня, – очевидно, старый посол, и Спок отложил на будущее вопрос о том, считать ли такое грубое вмешательство оскорблением. – Но я удивлена, что не услышала об этом от тебя лично, – взгляд ТиПринг снова метнулся к Джиму и доктору МакКою и тут же вернулся к Споку. Ему захотелось обернуться, чтобы тоже посмотреть на Джима и понять, что выражает его лицо, и что увидела ТиПринг, но это выглядело бы слишком беспомощным. Оставалось утешаться тем, что от Джима не текли ревность, или гнев, или страх, лишь странное агрессивное самодовольство.

– Приношу свои извинения. Я искренне сожалею, что обстоятельства сложились настолько неподобающим образом.

Какие выводы ни пришли ей в голову, лицо ТиПринг продолжало оставаться невозмутимым, но во взгляде полыхнул холодный гнев. Спок поймал себя на желании переступить с ноги на ногу. У ТиПринг были все основания испытывать недовольство, а у него – ни одного оправдания для своего безответственного поведения.

– Мне не нужны извинения, Спок. Мне нужны разорванные Узы, – сказала она почти резко.

– Согласен.

ТиПринг кивнула, потом посмотрела на дверь в кабинет ТиПау. Она явно не намеревалась продолжать разговор дальше.

– И что, он даже пощёчину не огребёт? – проворчал за спиной доктор МакКой. – Святая женщина! Каролина бы меня убила.

ТиПринг рывком повернулась к нему, подняв бровь в жесте удивления. Спок ощутил, как начинают гореть уши.

– Боунз! – в тоне Джима слышался весёлый упрёк, но Спок не чувствовал ни тени сожаления от него, только немного беспокойное веселье.

– Люди склонны проецировать свою эмоциональность на любых разумных существ, не считаясь с разницей в способах мышления и культуре, – ровно произнёс Спок.

ТиПринг внимательно изучала доктора МакКоя. Тот буркнул:

– Я ничего такого не имел в виду. И, к слову, добрый день, хотя нас явно никто не собирается представлять.

Ответить ТиПринг не успела, рядом с дверью замигал желтый сигнал. Спок почувствовал облегчение и обернулся.

– Нас ждут. Доктор МакКой, прошу остаться здесь. Присутствие чужака не будет одобрено матриархом.

На лице доктора МакКоя появилось возмущённое выражение, он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Джим хлопнул его по плечу, останавливая.

– Боунз, просто подожди здесь, – и первым пошёл к двери, кажется, забыв всё то, что Спок объяснял ему про вулканский этикет.

ТиПринг подняла бровь ещё выше, провожая его взглядом. Спок бросился вперёд, спеша обогнать Джима, чтобы войти впереди него. Он чувствовал себя до крайности неловко, зная, что ТиПринг смотрит ему в спину, анализирует ситуацию и строит логичные предположения о причинах, по которым Джим считает допустимым вламываться на их расторжение Уз. Пожалуй, Спок не хотел знать о том, какие выводы она сделает о нём самом на основании своих заключений.

ТиПау ждала, сидя в кресле, величественная и практически не изменившаяся с того времени, когда Споку было десять, и отец оправдывал перед матриархом его неподобающее поведение в школе. Эти воспоминания не добавляли уверенности, Спок на мгновение словно снова превратился в злого ребёнка, не способного справиться с самыми простыми чувствами.

ТиПау взмахнула рукой, Спок, ТиПринг и Джим ответили тем же. Спок невольно скосил глаза, чувствуя, что в эмоции Джима добавилась заметная нота вызова. Тот широко улыбался. Это выражение лица считали неотразимым восемьдесят три процента членов экипажа Энтерпрайз и сорок пять процентов вышестоящих офицеров, с которыми приходилось иметь дело. Остальные же на подобную улыбку реагировали с разной степени раздражением.

– Спок, – сказала ТиПау.

Ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы отстраниться от Джима, и приблизиться к матриарху с должным почтением, без излишней дерзости. Подойдя ближе, он увидел, что первое впечатление оказалось предсказуемо ошибочным. ТиПау заметно постарела с их последней встречи – больше седых волос, больше складок у глаз и рта. Впрочем, возраст не отнял у неё сил.

Спок опустился на одно колено, подставляя лицо. Пальцы ТиПау были тёплыми и сухими, а разум – спокойным и мощным. Спок подавил желание спрятаться и скрыть от её пристального внимания огромное число своих ошибок. Он не имел на это права. Матриарх должна была знать истину и вынести решение о его дальнейшей судьбе в клане.

Мысли ТиПау проникли в его разум, и к своему изумлению Спок понял, что не ощущает в них гнева, или презрения, или осуждения. Вместо этого они полнились беспокойством, сочувствием, лёгкой снисходительной насмешкой, утешением и некоторой досадой. Странно.

Спустя двадцать восемь секунд контакт прервался, Спок выдохнул и потрясённо уставился на матриарха. ТиПау едва заметно поджала губы, и если бы он только что не касался её разума, то решил бы, что это проявление крайнего неодобрения. Когда он был маленьким, ТиПау смотрела на него с точно таким же выражением лица, и у Спока вдруг возникло сомнение, была ли она тогда в самом деле так недовольна им, как казалось.

Он медленно поднялся, не отрывая взгляда от её лица.

– Спок, ТиПринг, – предельно сухо сказала та, – вы оба хотите Кари-Фи.

– Это так, – ответили они в голос. ТиПринг вышла вперёд и встала рядом со Споком. Её плечо почти касалось его, и второй раз с момента встречи он уловил слабое эхо волнения, проскользнувшее по Узам. Спок тоже ощущал беспокойство – рядом с желанием закончить бесплодную связь притаился страх утраты. Они все слишком многое потеряли вместе с Вулканом, и не хотели переживать подобное снова.

– Хорошо.

ТиПау протянула руки и снова коснулась их лиц. Прошла секунда, затем Спок ощутил пустоту в той части своего разума, где раньше находилась ТиПринг. Это вызвало одновременно сожаление и облегчение от того, что он больше не обуза для этой с детства знакомой, но совершенно чужой женщины.

Пустота дрогнула и растворилась, наполненная новой эмоцией – невероятно глубоким удовлетворением. Спок едва не обернулся и потрясённо спросил себя, неужели Джим в самом деле был так недоволен его Узами с ТиПринг? Неужели он ревновал к той, с кем Спок не виделся и не общался девятнадцать лет и четыре месяца?

Вероятно, следовало выяснить причины этого. Позже. Когда всё закончится.

– Ты можешь идти, ТиПринг, – сообщила ТиПау.

ТиПринг склонила голову и развернулась к двери. На несколько мгновений она замешкалась, глядя на Спока, потом на Джима, но затем быстро и молча покинула кабинет. Спок надеялся, что она не станет задавать вопросы доктору МакКою, мнение которого о ситуации, очевидно, предвзято. И было бы неприятно, если бы ТиПринг услышала все нелестные, но, к сожалению, частично правдивые характеристики, которые доктор МакКой наверняка ему бы дал.

Джим приблизился и встал на место ТиПринг, плечом к плечу со Споком. ТиПау несколько секунд изучала его с самым недовольным видом. Спок вспомнил, что она никогда не проявляла снисходительности к чужому нахальству, а поведение Джима не свидетельствовало о кротости, даже при том, что тот ещё ничего не сказал.

– Джеймс Кирк. Я слышала о тебе, – сказала ТиПау спустя ровно десять секунд.

Тот улыбнулся ещё очаровательнее, а его безудержная бравада едва не искрила в сознании Спока. Адмирал Ногара или адмирал Вессон при виде этой улыбки простили бы Джиму что угодно, кроме измены Федерации, а адмирал Семёнов постарался бы максимально усложнить дальнейшую службу.

– Я тоже слышал о вас тоже, мадам, – ответил Джим.

– Значит, это ты – человек, которого Спок насильно связал Узами, и разум которого я теперь должна освободить, – бесстрастно произнесла ТиПау, и Спок замер, забыв, как дышать.

Разумеется, он не должен был позволять себе поверить, что прощение Джима освободит его от ответственности перед законами Вулкана. То, что он это сделал, было просто ещё одной вопиюще нелогичной глупостью.

 

О, чёрт! Похоже, дело принимало тот ещё паршивый оборот! Джим дорого бы дал за то, чтобы узнать, Спок тоже не ожидал такого поворота или опять не соизволил выложить всю информацию. Но с этим можно разобраться потом, а сейчас следовало срочно спасать подбитый корабль.

– Вы ошибаетесь, мадам. Отношения со Споком – моя инициатива, и они полностью добровольные, – он послал старой вулканской ведьме самую ангельскую улыбку из своего арсенала и ненавязчиво подхватил Спока под локоть. Тот ощутимо вздрогнул

ТиПау подняла бровь, а её взгляд очень напоминал рассерженную Ухуру. Если честно, все вулканки напоминали Джиму Ухуру в её худших проявлениях. Наверное, поэтому Спок когда-то на неё повёлся – соскучился по дому.

– Я увидела в разуме Спока несколько другое, – сказала ТиПау с отвратительным высокомерием, так знакомым Джиму по первым месяцам общения со Споком, тогда ещё мистером-я-знаю-всё-лучше-вас-глупые-людишки.

– Может, вы не очень внимательно посмотрели? Или Спок просто навоображал себе чего-нибудь, он это любит, знаете, – Джим почувствовал, как снова дёрнулся Спок и крепче стиснул его локоть, чтоб не вздумал перебивать, а сам продолжал улыбаться.

Да кто б ему сказал ещё несколько недель назад, что он станет так отчаянно выбивать себе разрешение надеть на шею хомут брака!

ТиПау на его попытки быть милым только приподняла бровь необычайно знакомым жестом, и Джим осознал, что когда-то зря обижался на Спока, ведь тот не сам изобрёл эту снисходительно-оскорбительную мину. Тренируют ли вулканцы специальные выражения лица перед зеркалом?

Несколько мгновений старая ведьма молчала, разглядывая Джима тёмными глазами. Он пялился в ответ, попутно изучая её лицо, которое раньше видел только на изображениях, когда в Академии пришлось зубрить историю создания Федерации. Ещё тогда ТиПау показалась Джиму впечатляющей личностью, хотя он всегда испытывал мало почтения перед официально назначенными авторитетами. И Джим не мог не отдать ей должного, при личной встрече вулканская грымза поражала ещё сильнее! На какой-то миг Джиму даже захотелось извиниться за свою наглость, но он никогда не оправдывался перед врагами или теми, кто пытается что-то у него отобрать. Поэтому Джим легко отбросил мимолётное смущение и продолжал вызывающе улыбаться, глядя ТиПау в глаза.

– Капитан Кирк, – наконец заговорила она, – я предполагаю, что лишь ваше дружеское отношение к Споку, – ах, теперь это так называется? – вынуждает вас оправдывать его действия. Однако ваши слова имеют мало значения. По факту…

– По факту у нас давно уже не дружеские отношения, и это мы будем решать, насильно ли устанавливались наши Узы, а не вы, – резко перебил Джим.

Какого чёрта?

Даже в Айове, которая была той ещё дырой с нравами чуть ли не доварповой эпохи, никто не ляпнул бы взрослым людям о том, что их мнение об их сексе, или браке, или чём угодно ещё не имеет значения! А вулканцы были немного развитее айовских фермеров, во всяком случае, Спок всех старательно в этом убеждал.

Выражение лица ТиПау как будто не изменилось, но Джим вдруг с удивлением отметил, что она кажется скорее задумчивой, чем разгневанной его словами. В смысле, если бы речь шла о Споке, то такой вид точно говорил бы, что тот занят решением очередной  сложной задачи, например, по биологии новооткрытого вида, но Джим не был уверен, что опыт общения со Споком применим с другими вулканцам.

– Вы – крайне дерзкий молодой человек, – сообщила ТиПау тоном, услышав который старый идиот Семёнов удавился бы от зависти. И честное слово, её слова не стоило считать самой потрясающей новостью Альфа-квадранта.

– Да, мне об этом говорили всегда и все, начиная с моего отчима. А ещё я нелогичный и очень обаятельный, даже некоторые вулканцы не могут устоять, правда? – Джим повернулся к Споку, надеясь, что тот подхватит мяч.

Но Спок молчал и смотрел совершенно остекленевшим взглядом, как будто Джим делал что-то запредельно невозможное, например, старательно пробивал лбом бетонную стену, не надев при этом специальный щиток для пробивания бетонных стен.

– Подойдите, капитан Кирк, я должна заглянуть в ваш разум, – сказала ТиПау.

– Ну, нет! – вырвалось у Джима прежде, чем он успел прикусить язык. – В смысле, не сочтите за оскорбление, но я не хочу пускать себе в голову малознакомых людей. Это… слишком личное, – он невольно вспомнил пронзительный контакт со стариком Споком, страшное обнажённое проникновение, и был уверен, что не собирается позволять подобного ведьме, которая хочет упечь Спока за решётку, или что там полагается у вулканцев за несанкционированное вуду.

– Несомненно, это слишком личное. Нам, я говорю о вулканцах, известна степень интимности при соединении разумов, – согласилась ТиПау, и Джим побился бы об заклад, что она издевается. – Именно поэтому действия Спока у нас считаются преступлением. Узы не могут быть навязаны, а он установил их, не считаясь с вашим желанием, – Джим открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но ТиПау остановила его взмахом руки. – Он сделал это, пускай и неосознанно. Это не смягчающий фактор, наоборот – его желание принять ваш разум оказалось настолько сильно, что вышло из-под контроля. Для нашей расы недопустима подобная беспечность, и вы оба уже ощутили её последствия. Капитан Кирк, я должна убедиться, что вы правильно оцениваете сложившуюся ситуацию и способны с ней справиться. Иначе я не стану помогать привести ваши Узы в должное состояние.

Спок вздрогнул.

– ТиПау… – начал он хрипло, но осёкся под её коротким взглядом.

Джим вспомнил, как он парализованный стоял под ядовитыми щупальцами твари, и кричал с перекошенным от ярости лицом, и стонал, сжимая виски, не в силах справиться с чувствами, не своими, а Джима, которые, наверное, для него действительно были слишком сильными.

Чёрт, это было просто подло, шантажировать его благополучием Спока! Проклятая ведьма! Никогда, никогда нельзя ждать от родственников, особенно старших, ничего хорошего! Они всегда думают, что знают лучше и могут командовать, наплевав на то, что имеют дело не со школьником, а капитаном звёздного флота!

– Итак? Обещаю, что полученная мной информация останется сугубо конфиденциальной и не будет использоваться никаким образом без вашего прямого разрешения, – на лице ТиПау отражалась готовность ждать ответ хоть сто лет, и стало ясно, что бессмысленно пытаться её переубедить.

Чёртова старуха!

Джим молчал и тяжело смотрел на неё. ТиПау вдруг едва заметно вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла.

– Вы не готовы, – сказала она. – То, что я увидела в разуме Спока, говорит, что вы не готовы. Даже излеченные Узы могут вам повредить и привести вас к слишком тяжёлым последствиям.

– Возможно, но нам не пять лет, чтобы папа с мамой решали за нас, что нам вредно, а что полезно! – вспылил Джим, давясь злостью от того, что все его мучения, похоже, оказались напрасны. – Вы не имеете права разрывать Узы без нашего согласия, и вы не можете оставить Спок мучиться от них! – Джим чувствовал, что перегибает палку, что кричать на единственную женщину, которая не попала в совет Федерации только потому, что не захотела этого – верх глупости. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, её отвратительное самодовольство и попытки навязать ему какие-то свои вулканские представления о том, как правильно жить, бесили до красной пелены перед глазами!

Хотя, возможно, пелена – это из-за жары.

– Вы возьмёте отпуск, – заявила ТиПау, и Джим обалдело уставился на неё. – На две недели, пока ваш корабль находится в ремонте. Это время вы проведёте в нашем доме, чтобы принять окончательное решение. По истечении срока, если вы продолжите настаивать, я подтвержу ваши узы, – она скривила губы от явного неодобрения.

– Погодите, погодите, – Джим вскинул руки, словно это могло остановить её дикие слова. – Я не могу взять отпуск, я должен заниматься кораблём!

– Официально у вас не было увольнительных год, девять месяцев и двадцать два дня. Вы не просто имеете право, вы обязаны взять отпуск. Что касается корабля, то очевидно, что ремонтом должен заниматься главный инженер, а не капитан.

Джим приоткрыл рот и понял, что не может подобрать слов, кроме тех, которые не стоит использовать в обществе чопорной вулканской фурии, которая едва не возглавила совет Федерации. Твою мать, откуда она узнала аж про увольнительные, не может быть, чтобы его сдал Спок!

– Но…

– Таковы мои условия, если вы действительно хотите сохранить Узы, и не хотите посредством их свести Спока с ума, – заключила ТиПау, и Джим готов был поклясться, что видит в её взгляде откровенное торжество. – Вам ясно?

Для представителя расы, у которой нет эмоций, она определённо проявляла слишком много разных чувств.

– Да, – тихо сказал Спок рядом. Предатель!

– Нам предельно ясно, – процедил Джим сквозь зубы.

Ему очень хотелось добавить что-нибудь едкое, но тут раздался какой-то звуковой сигнал.

– Время, которое я могла на вас потратить, закончено, молодые люди. Идите.

Джим нахмурился, Спок осторожно, но настойчиво потянул его к выходу. Это было унизительно – покидать переговоры вот так, с навязанными чужими условиями, которые перечеркнули всё, но в глубине души Джим понимал, что вряд ли смог бы добиться большего. Ну, разве что спас бы Новый Вулкан от очередной атаки очередного безумца, и то не факт, что это бы что-то изменило.

– Ты был недопустимо груб! Подобное неуважение к матриарху… – напряжённо начал Спок, едва дверь закрылась за их спинами.

– А ты молчал всё это время! – перебил Джим со смесью досады и обиды. – Можно подумать, тебя всё это не касалась, и эта чёртова связь нужна мне одному!

Спок сложил руки за спиной и натянулся, и в последнее время эта поза обычно означала, что он собирается оправдываться.

– Я обещал, что решение об Узах будет принадлежать тебе. Если бы ты передумал, приняв аргументы ТиПау…

– Заткнись. Просто заткнись, – простонал Джим, закрывая лицо руками и чувствуя безграничную усталость. – Спасибо, конечно, что обещал, но ты ещё помнишь, что такое «действовать по ситуации»?!

Спок некоторое время молчал. Джим тяжело дышал, медленно успокаиваясь и слушая, как тяжело стучит в груди, потом растёр ладонями щёки, провёл по затылку, который уже начинал ныть. Проклятая жара!

– Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, – наконец, негромко сказал Спок. – Однако в данном случае моё вмешательство ничем бы нам не помогло, возможно, наоборот усугубило ситуацию. Матриарх не любит, когда ей возражают, тем более дерзко и не аргументировано.

– Да уж они все этого не любят, – скривился Джим, невольно вспоминая Фрэнка, свою первую учительницу и мистера Финча, самого мерзкого преподавателя академии, который мог дать сто очков даже Споку пятилетней давности. – Ладно, нам в любом случае надо вернуться на корабль, оформить документы, собрать вещи… господи, две недели в чужом доме! А Скотти меня убьёт.

– Полагаю, мистер Скотт воздержится от подобного противоправного действия, – сказал Спок, и Джим не разобрал, то ли это была шутка, то ли Спок понял его последние слова буквально.

– А я вот не уверен… В любом случае, идём – Джим выпрямился и нахмурился, оглядывая пустой коридор, пытаясь понять, что такое важное забыл из-за идиотского спора с ТиПау. – Кстати, а где носит Боунза?

 

***

 

– Отец, – Спок вошёл в кабинет и замер от неожиданности.

Эта комната совсем не походила на то, что он помнил. Весь остальной дом полностью повторял их старое жилище на Вулкане. Он был пустым, в нём присутствовало минимум вещей, разумеется, никаких стеллажей с древними произведениями искусства и даже драпировок на стенах, но планировка и распределение функций помещений осталась. Это сбивало Спока с толку, и он по-прежнему не понимал настолько непрактичную попытку соплеменников воспроизвести утраченное. Если бы речь шла о людях, то подобная эмоциональная реакция воспринималась бы естественно, но вулканцы должны чувствовать иначе.

Однако кабинет отца оказался другим. Раньше, на Вулкане, это была светлая комната с вечно открытой дверью на балкон, где любила стоять мама, пока отец работал. Солнце, сухой ветер и оранжевый цвет. Здесь же Споку в первую секунду показалось, что он шагнул в подземелье – почти чёрные стены, бордовые портьеры, не пропускающие свет снаружи, красноватое освещение, большой массивный стол. Вероятно, стоило считать хорошим знаком то, что Сарек не проявил чрезмерную скорбь и не стал пытаться цепляться за прошлое, однако Спок ощутил слабый укол нелогичного разочарования.

 – Спок, – Сарек поднялся из-за стола, обошёл его и встал в нескольких шагах напротив. – Добро пожаловать домой, сын.

– Благодарю, – Спок коротко склонил голову, потом снова посмотрел на Сарека, пытаясь увидеть на его лице отблеск хоть каких-нибудь чувств: гнева? разочарования? неприятия? Некоторое время они молча разглядывали друг друга, и Спока всё больше мучило обманчивое впечатление, что он снова ребёнок, который ждёт беспристрастной и логичной оценки своих неуспехов. Только на этот раз мама не ворвётся в кабинет и не перебьёт отцовские аргументы своей невыносимой и завораживающей эмоциональностью.

– Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать, Спок? – после долгого – целых двадцать три секунды – молчания спросил Сарек. – Ничего больше? Ничего, о чём ты хотел бы, чтобы я узнал?

Спок постарался, чтобы его растерянность никак не проявилась вовне. Это были неожиданные вопросы, на которые у него не находилось однозначного ответа. Вероятно, у него на самом деле была потребность поделиться переживаниями последних недель хоть с кем-нибудь. Вероятно, он нуждался если не в поддержке, то молчаливом понимании, а Сарек наверняка мог оценить сложности, связанные с присутствием чуждых человеческих эмоций. Однако было логично предположить, что неприятности, вызванные потерей контроля и таким отвратительным поступком, как навязывание Уз, вызовут отторжение. Спок не ощущал себя готовым оправдываться или отстаивать своё право на ошибки. Кроме того, наверняка Сарек и так уже обо всём знал от ТиПау, и повторять уже известную ему информацию было бы бессмысленно.

– Я не понимаю, что ты желаешь услышать от меня, отец, – наконец сказал Спок, решив, что самый простой вариант – задать вопрос, а не угадывать. – Если ты хочешь что-то выяснить, пожалуйста, спроси прямо.

Сарек заметно вздохнул, повернулся, прошёл туда и сюда перед Споком. Это выглядело бы как проявление нервозности, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом.

– Ничего особенного, – ответил он после паузы. – Но, возможно, это ты мог бы спросить меня. Например, попросить совета о том, как уживаться с человеком и его эмоциями, проникающими в разум. В конце концов, мой опыт по этой части несколько более обширен, чем твой.

Спок сжал и тут же заставил себя снова разжать кулаки, потом как можно ровнее заговорил:

– Поскольку ваша с мамой связь изначально была добровольной и потому контролируемой, я склонен считать, что не смогу воспользоваться твоими советами, несмотря на очевидную ценность твоего опыта. Я ведь верно предполагаю, что матриарх известила тебя о возможном суде надо мной и причинах этого?

– Суде? – и здесь Спок уже не мог отрицать, что на лице Сарека отразилась неприкрытая эмоция – удивление, которая, впрочем, тут же сменилась прежней невозмутимостью. – Ах да, я понимаю. Да, я в курсе дела. Но я должен сообщить тебе, что ты, скорее всего, неверно интерпретировал разговор с ТиПау. Она не собирается тебя обвинять.

– Вот как, – больше Спок ничего не мог сказать. Он вынужден был констатировать своё поражение в попытках понять, о чём думала и что именно и зачем делала матриарх. Её внутреннее снисхождение и внешняя очевидная враждебность… впрочем, очевидная ли? Действительно ли ТиПау проявила особую суровость, или это было лишь восприятие Джима, склонного воспринимать официальные авторитетные фигуры как угрозу? Возможно, Спок просто опять оказался во власти его эмоций? Он не мог определить.

– Я также не считаю, что есть причины выдвигать какие-либо обвинения, – снова заговорил Сарек, немного медленно, как будто тщательно измерял каждое сказанное слово. – Я полагаю, что твою ситуацию можно объяснить обстоятельствами. Я не имею в виду безответственные оправдания…

– С твоего разрешения, отец, я не желаю это обсуждать, – перебил Спок и услышал, что получилось слишком резко. Он не хотел отталкивать Сарека, особенно после проявленного тем снисхождения, но в самом деле оказался не готов говорить о своих Узах с Джимом. – Ты можешь рассказать мне, как идёт создание колонии? – очевидно, что попытка сменить тему была слишком груба, но ничего лучшего он не нашел.

Сарек помолчал, рассматривая его. Споку показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, однако лишь едва заметно вздохнул, подошёл столу и вызвал голограмму плана города.

– Наши дела идут неплохо, насколько это вообще возможно. Как видишь, основная инфраструктура уже почти налажена, и план дальнейшей стройки весьма оптимистичен. Но трудностей хватает, как в плане материальном, так и в психологическом. Чтобы ты ни думал о нашем народе, всем оказалось тяжело перенести утрату родного мира и расы. Мы выяснили, что принципы Сурака спасают далеко не каждого, – он слышно вздохнул, Спок внимательно ловил каждое слово. – Многие захотели отойти от Пути, когда оказалось, что он не помогает справиться со скорбью. Наша философия и раньше не была единой для всех, а уж сейчас…

Нечто тёмное метнулось по столу, сбивая свет голограммы. Спок понял, что нащупывает на поясе фазер и поспешно опустил руку.

– Ты видел? Что это было? – возможно, его вопрос выдал слишком много напряжения.

– Ящерица, – с лёгким недоумением ответил Сарек.

– Что?!

– Ящерица. Они тут водятся. Эта планета была пустыней изначально, и основная часть местной фауны – мелкие рептилии. Крупных хищников, подобных сехлатам, здесь не водится.

Ах да. Разумеется. В пустынях большим животным слишком сложно выжить. На вулкане популяцию сехлатов приходилось поддерживать, иначе они вряд ли сохранились бы даже в горах. Вымерли бы, как и множество других видов за две тысячи лет, которые прошли с последней междоусобной войны, испортившей экосистему Вулкана.

– Могу сказать, что я в некоторой степени скучаю по сехлатам, – продолжил Сарек. – Надеюсь, их удастся вывести. Они были милыми.

«Милыми»?!

Спок решил, что выбор определения следует считать попыткой Сарека пошутить. Вероятно, он хотел разрядить обстановку, и теперь, без мамы, вынужден был справляться с этим самостоятельно.

– Вы не пробовали их вытравить? Ящериц, – спросил он и по возмущённому лицу Сарека понял, что сказал что-то необычайно неуместное.

– Зачем?! Они безобидные и даже не портят нашу еду. Я не ожидал от тебя такой… агрессивности.

– Очевидно, – пробормотал Спок, ощущая крайнюю неловкость. – Исследование новых планет вырабатывает привычку к осторожности. Новые животные на корабле как правило опасны, их появление приводит к негативным последствиям.

Сарек поджал губы.

– Я по многим причинам не одобрял твоё вступление Звёздный флот, но я никогда не думал, что он сделает тебя настолько жестоким. Ты сразу подумал об убийстве! – о нет, повторение старой дискуссии о том, насколько Звёздный флот подходит вулканцам не принесёт в разговор ничего полезного. – Или возможно… – взгляд Сарека стал очень острым, – дело не в Звёздном флоте, а в Джеймсе Кирке? Насколько я помню, он весьма темпераментный человек.

– Нет, – быстро ответил Спок. – Хотя Джим… капитан Кирк действительно склонен к большой эмоциональности, сейчас его чувства не влияют на меня, – в последний час основным ощущением Джима была плотная вязкая усталость, забивавшая всё остальное. – Его чувства вообще не влияют на меня, я смог восстановить контроль, – это нельзя было назвать откровенной ложью, потому что по сравнению с исходным состоянием сразу после возникновения Уз его способность управлять собственным разумом была удовлетворительной.

Снова повисло молчание, и Спок снова видел, что Сарек намеревается что-то сказать, но по какой-то причине сдерживается.

– Мне нужно идти, отец.

– Спок…

– Я надеюсь, мы сможем продолжить наш разговор в самом скором времени. Но сейчас я должен удалиться, – он не собирался позволить этой беседе продолжиться. Спок слишком ценил возможность разговаривать с Сареком, чтобы собственноручно уничтожить её снова – на этот раз практически без шансов на восстановление.

– Конечно. Как только появится возможность, – тихо согласился Сарек, и Спок поспешил покинуть кабинет.

Его комнаты тоже располагались на прежнем месте. Спок шёл по пустым коридорам, прислушиваясь к эху своих шагов. Из-за иного материала стен и из-за пустоты оно звучало совсем неправильно и неприятно. Спок никогда не разделял человеческую робость перед безлюдными зданиями, однако сейчас уловил тень понимания этих их чувств. Через редкие окна на чёрный пол падал оранжевый свет, недостаточно густой и больше, чем нужно, смещённый в спектр жёлтых оттенков. Всё не так.

Спок подумал, что хотел бы зайти к Джиму, которого разместили рядом с ним, в комнатах, которые должны были копировать территорию Сайбока. Но Джим уже засыпал, было бы слишком эгоистично тревожить его после тяжёлого дня. А Споку куда полезнее уделить время медитации.

Он свернул в нужный коридор и невольно замедлил шаг, увидев одинокую фигуру рядом со своей дверью. ТиПринг. Что она тут делает? Теперь, после разрыва Уз и всех договорённостей, у неё не было причин оставаться в доме его семьи. Спок медленно приблизился к ней и приветствовал молчаливым взмахом, когда она повернула голову.

– Спок, – сказала ТиПринг.

Пять секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Споку было очень странно видеть эту женщину и не чувствовать никакого отклика в своих мыслях. И несмотря на то, что он никогда не желал связи с ней, он понял, что испытывает слабую смутную горечь от образовавшейся пустоты.

– Спок, – повторила ТиПринг ровным голосом, в котором однако улавливалось едва заметное напряжение, – я пришла, поскольку считаю необходимым дать некоторые объяснения. Полагаю, у тебя возникли вопросы о причинах, по которым я не связалась с тобой до наступления пон-фарр. Возможно, ты решил, что это вызвано нашими разногласиями, которые мы не смогли преодолеть. Но это не так. Я собиралась обратиться к тебе в нужное время, но меня убедили в том, что это будет не просто излишним, но неуместным. Сегодня мне стало ясно, почему.

– Озвученная тобой причина представлялась мне одним из самых вероятных объяснений, – ответил Спок, ощущая, что голос звучит несколько более хрипло, чем ему бы хотелось. – Но я благодарен за то, что ты посчитала нужным сказать мне это лично, несмотря на упомянутые тобой разногласия между нами. Пользуясь случаем, в ответ я хочу сообщить, что крайне сожалею, что тебе вообще пришлось беспокоиться обо всём этом. Возможно, мне следовало настоять на разрыве наших Уз раньше, чтобы не доставлять тебе неудобств.

ТиПринг вопросительно подняла бровь.

– Неудобств? – повторила она с очень странной интонацией, из-за которой Спок почувствовал некоторое смущение. Ему разу вспомнились все последние споры с Джимом, полные неожиданных открытий. Он решил, что должен пояснить свою мысль:

– Мне известно, что с самого детства мой недостаточный контроль причинял тебе неприятности. Ты всегда успешно закрывалась от меня, и я старался делать то же самое, но предполагаю, что это не всегда оказывалось достаточным.

– Не всегда, – очень холодно подтвердила ТиПринг. – Особенно недостаточно это было в моменты, когда на тебя в пустыне напал дикий сехлат, или когда во время драк ты получал травмы, и, конечно же, когда ты раз за разом оказывался в смертельной опасности во время службы. Раньше я не предполагала истинную степень агрессии и борьбы за существование в Звёздном флоте. У Сарека действительно имелись причины быть недовольным твоим решением вступить туда.

Спок вынужден был признать, что никогда не рассматривал этот аспект своей жизни и не думал, что он серьёзно сказывается на ТиПринг.

– Мне остаётся лишь повторить, что я сожалею о своей несдержанности и малом контроле.

– Спок, – в её интонациях он с удивлением уловил усталую раздражённость, – уверяю, ты никогда не умел оценивать свой контроль. Он был приемлем. И лучше, чем, например, у Стонна, о чистоте родословной которого было известно всем. Когда ты закрылся от меня в детстве, я ничего не смогла с этим поделать.

– Я закрывался от тебя?

Спок почувствовал растерянность.

– Разумеется, – ледяным тоном отрезала ТиПринг. – И очень хорошо, особенно для того, о чьей несдержанности знали все наши общие знакомые.

Определённо, этот разговор всё больше напоминал столкновения с Джимом, и Спок понял, что хочет прекратить его как можно скорее. Он находился в неподходящем психологическом состоянии для подобных выяснений отношений.

– Но какими бы сильными ни были блоки, эмоциональные состояния, возникающие в моменты острых кризисов, особенно связанных с угрозой жизни, невозможно подавить. Да, их можно пережить, но я – не тот человек, который способен извлечь из этого пользу или хотя бы удовольствие. Такие вещи намного лучше получаются у землян. Особенно у капитана Кирка, если верить всему, что рассказывают о нём его соплеменники, – и можно было не сомневаться в том, что последние слова ТиПринг предназначены для того, чтобы ещё сильнее пошатнуть внутреннее равновесие Спока.

Хотя он совершенно не помнил о том, что вулканцы умеют подшучивать или язвить. Возможно, ему стоило потратить один из отпусков во время работы в Академии на посещение дома, чтобы освежить впечатления о доме.

– Капитан Кирк умеет извлекать пользу и удовольствие из рискованных мероприятий, – сдержанно подтвердил Спок, надеясь, что в вечернем сумраке не очень заметно, как позеленело его лицо.

– Верю твоим словам, – сообщила ТиПринг с самым невозмутимым видом. – Теперь, когда мы сказали друг другу всё, что хотели, я удалюсь к себе.

– К себе? – переспросил Спок с недоумением. – Ты живёшь здесь?

ТиПринг слегка нахмурилась в растерянности.

– Тебе не сообщили? Странно. Да, я живу здесь, поскольку собираюсь установить узы с Солоком, когда матриарх сочтёт, что мы для этого готовы.

– Солоком?

В их семье за последние три поколения никто не носил это имя.

– С послом, который предпочитает называть себя именно так, потому что имя «Спок» вызывало бы слишком много вопросов.

Что?!

Споку понадобилось семь с половиной секунд, чтобы выровнять дыхание.

– Ты собираешься установить Узы?! Установить Узы с… ним?!

– Именно так, – если бы в этом разговоре участвовала Ниота, а не ТиПринг, Спок бы решил, что она лучится злорадным удовлетворением. – Учитывая его длительный жизненный опыт, повлиявший на характер и навыки, этот союз должен оказаться вполне продуктивным, в отличие от нашего с тобой. Жизни и процветания, Спок.

Она бесшумно прошла мимо и удалилась по коридору. Спок одну минуту и четыре секунды стоял неподвижно, пытаясь осмыслить новую информацию. Потом глубоко вдохнул и направился в комнату.

Ему срочно нужна была продолжительная медитация. И не менее продолжительный разговор с послом Споком.

 

***

 

Просыпаться оказалось непривычно тяжело, и голова противно ныла, возможно, из-за того, что Джима как будто придавливало невидимой ватной плитой. Чёртова повышенная сила тяжести! Он выполз из постели и огляделся. Вчера вечером у Джима не осталось сил на исследование выделенных ему комнат, он ввалился в благословенно прохладное помещение, нашёл кровать, рухнул и уснул, не озаботившись даже тем, чтобы раздеться. Сейчас же ему стало интересно, как вулканцы представляют оптимальное для землянина жилище.

Комната оказалась милой – это первое слово, которое пришло Джиму в голову. Светлые тона, драпировки с цветочным орнаментом на стенах, почти полное отсутствие мебели и огромное окно за полупрозрачными шторами. Ничего общего с каютой Спока. Похоже, всё здесь переделали ради Джима, несмотря на то, что семья Спока вряд ли обрадовалась его присутствию.

Возможно, это просто вулканская вежливость, как у каких-нибудь древних горцев с Земли – гость должен быть доволен, даже если хозяевам хочется распылить его на атомы. Джим решил, что уточнит потом у Ухуры.

Он зашёл в душ, как никогда тоскуя о возможности нормально искупаться или хотя бы умыться холодной водой. Нередко на Звёздных базах позволяли себе роскошь в виде нормальных ванн, но, конечно, не в пустыне на Новом Вулкане. Стоять в потоке ультразвука – никакого удовольствия! Джим вывалился из душа через пару минут, оделся и вышел из спальни, прикидывая, как в этом доме найти что-нибудь съедобное и Спока.

Посреди соседней комнаты стояла клумба с земными маками, а рядом с ней за круглым столиком сидел Боунз и что-то жевал.

– Ты что здесь делаешь?! Почему ты не на корабле? – Джим огляделся, увидел репликатор и поспешил к нему. Еда – вот единственное, что могло его взбодрить.

– Меня пригласил посол Сарек, – отозвался Боунз таким мрачным тоном, словно его согласие явиться в гости было вырвано под угрозой фазера, и, судя по звукам, встал.

– Посол Сарек? С какой стати? – Джим остановился перед репликатором, задумавшись, на что тот может быть запрограммирован. Вряд ли вулканцы сильно разбирались в земной кухне, а мучить желудок их собственной всегда безумно острой едой сегодня желания не было.

– Тушёное мясо там точно есть, – сообщил Боунз, подходя, и подло воткнул в шею Джима иголку гипоспрея.

– Чёрт побери, Боунз! Зачем?!

– Для того, чтобы твоё сердце не перетрудилось на планете с повышенной тяжестью, и не только сердце, – огрызнулся тот и снова отошёл. – Что касается Сарека, то я с ним познакомился вчера, когда ждал вас под дверью. Слово за слово, мы поговорили… оказывается, моего уровня доступа не хватает, чтобы заниматься исследованиями крови вулканцев, мне нужно повышение. Повышение доступа, святой Боже! Чтобы знать чужую биохимию! Я так и не понял, тот, кто это придумал, был параноиком или снобским засранцем хуже нашего гоблина!

Джим потёр пострадавшую шею, получил мясо, сел рядом с Боунзом и начал есть, рассчитывая что полный желудок повлияет на его самочувствие куда лучше медицинской дряни.

– Что ещё сказал тебе посол Сарек? – спросил Джим, утолив первый голод. – Он тебя о чём-нибудь спрашивал?

– Да, Боже, о чём он меня только ни спрашивал, – проворчал Боунз. – О Споке, в основном, и о тебе, – Джим даже остановился, бросив на него подозрительный взгляд. Боунз вскинул руки в защитном жесте. – Я старался говорить только хорошее! Учти, ты мне теперь за это должен. Хотя по-моему, Сарек не сильно злится, даже вообще не злится. По-моему, ему было просто интересно. Спок, оказывается, ему даже не пишет, и он узнаёт о перемещениях Энтерпрайза по рапортам из Адмиралтейства. Я всегда говорил, что наш гоблин – бесчувственный робот!

– Я тоже не пишу семье, ещё не хватало отчитываться, – буркнул Джим, посмотрел в тарелку почти с отвращением и продолжил жевать. После вчерашней перебранки – назвать это иначе не получалось – с ТиПау, он не верил в добрые намерения Сарека. Наверняка тот тоже недоволен, или считает, что «они не готовы» или вообще думает, что Спок должен бросить Звёздный флот, чтобы помогать восстанавливать свою расу, и Джим заранее готовился высказать ему своё категоричное «нет» таким планам.

– Ну – ты особо безнадёжный случай, – хмыкнул Боунз. – Но нормальные люди, знаешь, пишут родителям. Даже я. Даже Чехов, несмотря на то, что ворчит на домашние пирожки. А Сарек беспокоится за Спока, и я его понимаю, если бы Джо, даже взрослая, болталась Бог знает где посреди космоса... Или если бы мой сын, ну, если бы у меня был сын, променял роскошную и с детства знакомую женщину на неизвестно какого парня, которого когда-то едва не убил…

– С детства знакомую женщину, которую ему навязали в качестве жены, не спросив согласия, только потому, что все так делают, и которая его терпеть не может, – перебил Джим и с удовлетворением пронаблюдал, как вытянулось лицо Боунза.

– Навязали? Потому что все так делают?

– Именно! Очередная милая вулканская традиция – всех детей связывают браком, который потом подтверждают… либо не подтверждают. По решению матриарха.

Боунз помотал головой.

– Господи, средневековье какое-то! Я думал, что вулканцы – более продвинутая раса, во всяком случае, они всех пытаются в этом убедить.

– Врут, как дышат, – заверил Джим.

– Так, подожди, – Боунз ещё раз мотнул головой и задумчиво потёр щёку. – Это выходит, вам ещё должны разрешить пожениться? Ради всего святого, разрешить двум взрослым людям пожениться?!

– Да! – Джим вскочил со стула и прошёл туда-сюда, чувствуя, как снова подступает злость на старую вулканскую перечницу, которая считала себя вправе лезть в их жизнь. – И ТиПау отказалась это сделать, пока я не позволю ей поковырять у меня в мозгах! Только вот с чего я должен разрешать это кому-то, кроме Спока?! – он снова упал на стул и откинулся на спинку стула. – Как же меня всё это бесит!

– Вот уж не ожидал… – помолчав, протянул Боунз.

– Я тоже не ожидал, что у самой логичной в Альфа-квадранте расы окажутся такие дикие правила! – фыркнул Джим.

Ему было интересно, чувствует ли сейчас Спок его раздражение, и придёт ли выяснять причину. В самом деле, нужно поговорить со Споком. В конце концов, тот должен хорошо знать своих родственничков, и придумать, как уломать их не совать носы не в своё дело и не мутить воду.

– Вообще, я не ожидал, что ты пойдёшь на всё это безумия ради отношений, – насмешливо пояснил Боунз. – Ты – самый чёрствый парень из всех, кого я знаю, – он поспешно вскинул руки, когда Джим нахмурился. – Не в обиду, но ты в самом деле никогда раньше ни для кого не напрягался! Ну, может, немного для меня, но мы друзья, это другое.

– Ты опять про это?! – Джим раздражённо выдохнул, запрокидывая голову назад и зажимая уши ладонями. – Мы же уже договорились, я не «строю отношения»!

Боунз закатил глаза.

– Разумеется. Ты просто заботишься, миришься с невыносимым характером и радуешься обществу своего зелёного гоблина. Конечно, это не имеет ничего общего с идиотскими соплями вроде букетов под окно, или выматыванием друг другу нервов псевдо-психологическими разговорами, или что там называется «строить отношения» у тебя в голове.

Джим уставился на Боунза, однако тот выглядел совершенно серьёзным и, похоже, не пытался издеваться.

– Я не… – начал Джим и замолчал, потому что по большому счёту Боунз оказался прав.

Даже когда оказалось, что Спок без разрешения залез к нему в голову, Джим с этим смирился и волновался больше о том, что происходит со Споком – во всяком случае, когда осознал, что на его свободу никто не покушается. Он вдруг вспомнил мать и Фрэнка, и как они каждый раз орали друг на друга перед её очередной командировкой, и Фрэнк говорил, что не желает опять взваливать себе на шею «этих маленьких мерзавцев» и сидеть женатым холостяком полгода. Но потом оставался один, и честно ждал, и даже не ходил налево – Джим знал точно, потому что следил за ним – и продолжал донимать их с Сэмом своим чёртовым воспитанием, просто чтобы мать была спокойна. Честно говоря, это пугало, потому что Джим бы в жизни не захотел себе такой головной боли, как у матери и Фрэнка, но не мог не признать, что те каким-то образом ухитрились остаться вместе даже спустя двадцать пять лет.

– Я не хочу об этом думать, – решительно заявил Джим.

– И не надо. Тебе это вредно, – ухмыльнулся Боунз. – Ладно, мне пора идти. Меня ждёт Сарек, он обещал отвести меня к местным медикам, чтобы я смог повысить квалификацию и получить допуск.

– Погоди! – Джим вскочил. – Пойдём вместе. Должен же я хотя бы поздороваться! – заодно проверить, не разделяет ли посол Сарек отношение ТиПау к Джиму.

– Я уверен, он не устоит перед твоей фирменной улыбкой, – буркнул Боунз, но уголки его губ предательски дрогнули. – Даже некоторые адмиралы на неё велись… до поры до времени. У вулканцев просто нет шансов.

– Разумеется, – и Джим выдал ту самую улыбку.

Длинные пустые коридоры сейчас, когда Джим начал обращать на них внимание, производили странное впечатление. Слишком тихо, слишком пусто, коричневый камень и оранжевый свет сквозь окна, странно, фантасмагорично и даже на дом с приведениями не похоже – слишком спокойно. Каюта Спока выглядела совсем иначе.

Возможно, Спок не сильно уважал народный стиль.

В гостиной их уже ждали – немолодой вулканец сидел на камне-скамье за низким столом и поднялся при виде Джима и Боунза, взмахнув рукой.

Джим с некоторой заминкой сложил пальцы и изобразил ответный жест, снова широко улыбнувшись. В самом деле, Боунз прав, неужели он не сможет очаровать каких-то там вулканцев, это после того, как справился с аморфными медузами с Альфа Центавра?! Да чёрта с два!

– Добрый день. Вы – …

– Я Сэлок, кузен Сарека, – представился вулканец. – Рад вас наконец увидеть, капитан Кирк. Доктор МакКой, вы опоздали на семь минут, но Сарек вас ждёт. В машине, на улице.

Джим заметил, как Боунз залился краской по шею и рванул к двери, что-то пробормотав себе под нос, возможно, об излишней точности разных остроухих.

– Люди всегда так эмоциональны, – заметил Сэлок, но Джим с удивлением понял, что это замечание окрашено, скорее чем-то похожим на одобрение, чем на неприятие. Или это только показалось? В самом деле, не может же вулканец, в смысле, нормальный вулканец, а не Спок, одобрять эмоции!

– Вы не кажетесь задетым, – сказал он, приглядываясь к Сэлоку.

Тот поднял бровь, совсем как Спок, когда Джим говорил что-нибудь, по его мнению, непонятное или неожиданное.

– Задетым? Слова доктора МакКоя не были оскорбительны, просто выражали его досаду от того, что человеку тяжело следовать вулканским стандартам. Но это правда.

– Разве человеческие эмоции вас не оскорбляют? – Джим подошёл ближе, подумал и сел на второй камень-скамью, небрежно опираясь на руки. Сэлок опустился напротив и, твою ж мать, почти улыбнулся! Едва-едва, самым намёком, но Джим слишком часто видел такое выражение на лице Спока, чтобы обмануться.

– Ну что вы, капитан Кирк…

– Джим, – перебил он. – Просто Джим.

И снова Сэлок почти улыбнулся, на этот раз с каким-то оттенком грусти, если, конечно, Джим это себе не выдумал. Ему никак не удавалось понять, действительно ли на лице вулканца – подумать только, вулканца! – отражаются все эти чувства, или это разыгравшееся воображение. У вулканцев не должно быть чувств, если речь не идёт о Споке!

– Аманда тоже сразу предложила называть себя по имени, – сказал Сэлок. – Вы чем-то её напоминаете. Во всяком случае, точно умеете мирить окружающих.

Джим удивлённо поднял брови.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Моя жена, ТиПеру, рассказала мне, как вы помогли ей на базе, – пояснил Сэлок.

– ТиПеру… начальник техников? – Не бывает таких совпадений! Хотя Джим с неохотой должен был признать, что это… это, чёрт возьми, логично, если семейка Спока не желает оставить их в покое и жаждет быть в курсе дела. Он поспешно подавил раздражение, потому что когда пытаешься очаровать кого-нибудь, не стоит выдвигать претензии. – Кажется, я не очень понравился вашей жене.

– Ну что вы! – возразил Сэлок, и от вулканца это прозвучало почти горячо. – Напротив. Вы произвели на неё впечатление, и она благодарна вам за помощь в установлении взаимопонимания с вашим третьим офицером. Хотя, конечно, она была удивлена, когда поняла, что именно вы – тот человек, с которым Спок собирается установить Узы.

Джим встряхнул головой, но тут же спохватился и снова нацепил на лицо обаятельно-дружелюбное выражение.

– Возможно, мне просто трудно оценить тонкости взаимодействия с вулканцами, потому что я был уверен, что совсем не понравился ТиПеру, – он секунду подумал. – Чего доброго, так выяснится, что и ТиПау не против моего появления!

Сэлок кивнул.

– Конечно, не против. Если бы матриарх возражала, вы бы не попали в этот дом ни на секунду. Если вам показалось, что она слишком строга, это ни о чём не говорит, ведь следить за нравственностью молодёжи – одна из её обязанностей. Матриарх всегда была требовательна к должному почитанию традиций.

– Очаровательно, – только и мог сказать Джим, понимая, что не понимает просто ни черта. Может, над ним издеваются?! Но он уже достаточно изучил, что такое вулканский сарказм, и это совсем на него не походило.

– Вы растеряны, – констатировал Сэлок.

– Ну, да, есть немного, – Джим покаянно улыбнулся. – Мне казалось, что вулканцы должны быть совсем другими. Я прошу прощения, но мне представлялось, что вы намного… суше? И не испытываете эмоций.

Сэлок вздохнул.

– Конечно, Спок. Вулканцы не чувствуют, вулканцы не лгут. Он всегда был слишком жёстким. Очень упрямым, очень горячим… и очень хотел стать «настоящим вулканцем», а Сарек это только усугублял. Я всегда говорил, что такое воспитание неправильно, но Сарек ужасно упрям, Спок это унаследовал. Даже Аманда не смогла ничего изменить, хотя обычно умела склонить Сарека в сторону более разумных решений, – лицо Сэлока слегка затуманилось.

– Если бы вы были человеком, я бы сказал, что вы грустите о ней, – осторожно заметил Джим, ожидая, что сейчас Сэлок закаменеет и замкнётся в демонстративной бесчувственности. Но тот только кивнул.

– В некоторой степени мне не хватает её присутствия. В своё время нам очень тяжело далось привыкнуть к её природе, все эти яркие проявления эмоций… но она смогла стать частью семьи, мы все очень её ценили. Уверен, с вами получится точно так же.

– Благодарю, но достаточно, чтобы нам со Споком разрешать установить Узы, – дипломатично ответил Джим, холодея при мысли о том, что кто-то может просто вообразить оставить его на Новом Вулкане «вливаться в семью».

Однако, судя по всему, всё складывалось не так плохо, как им со Споком казалось, хотя Джим по-прежнему не верил, что ТиПау может проявить к нему хоть каплю одобрения. Впрочем, её одобрение или неодобрению было Джиму до известного места, лишь бы старая ведьма починила связь со Споком и отпустила их обоих без лишних проблем!

 

***

 

– Приветствую, Спок. Проходи.

Старый посол занимал комнаты, которые раньше предназначались для визитов дальних родственников. В этом даже была своя ирония.

Спок быстро пробежал взглядом вокруг. Обстановка произвела на него странное впечатление. Это место не было ни вулканским, ни человеческим, хаотичным смешением обоих стилей с примесью чего-то ещё – узор на настенных свитках напоминал о Ромуле. Это отталкивало своей вызывающей странностью, но в то же время Спок вынужден был признать, что здесь уютно.

Посол подошёл к столу, на котором стояло несколько растений в горшках и большой аквариум с чёрной ящерицей.

– Поймал в прошлом году, – пояснил он. – Уникальный экземпляр, почти как альбиносы среди земной фауны.

Спок осознал, что сделал несколько шагов навстречу с невольным любопытством, и снова отступил, складывая руки за спиной. Он пришёл не для обсуждения научных вопросов.

– Мистер Спок, я считаю нужным сообщить, что ваше вмешательство в мою личную жизнь было неуместным и крайне неприятным.

Старый посол медленно развернулся к нему, зеркальным жестом закладывая руки за спину.

– Думаю, что так, – сказал он совершенно спокойно. – Я сожалею, что вам пришлось пережить из-за того, что я позволил себе настолько грубое нарушение границ. Тем не менее, не считаю возможным извиняться за свои действия, поскольку по-прежнему полагаю их верными.

Верными?!

Джим почему-то был сердит. Спок сделал три глубоких вдоха и оттеснил чужое раздражение на периферию сознания. К сожалению это не помогло, поскольку слова посла задели его самого. Как можно полагать себя вправе вламываться в чужую жизнь и перекраивать её под свой вкус?!

– Прошу вас объясниться. Я не вижу причин, по которым ваше несанкционированное вмешательство следует считать обоснованным.

– Так говорят мне мои чувства, мистер Спок, – посол улыбнулся кончиками губ.

– Хотя я знаю, что представители нашей расы не склонны к юмору, я надеюсь, что вы шутите, – сухо ответил Спок. – Потому что иначе я вынужден назвать ваш аргумент абсурдным. Вулканцы не руководствуются эмоциями, это нелогично и приводит исключительно к негативным последствиям, – как привело его к установлению мучительных неправильных Уз и, возможно, потере Джима. Спок не мог понять, как посол, Сурак помоги, как он сам, старый и опытный, мог всерьёз говорить такое! Неужели это из-за того, что он-из-будущего прожил рядом с Джеймсом Кирком слишком долго и научился поддаваться влиянию эмоций и экспериментально выяснить, каков бывает результат?

– Боюсь, мистер Спок, вы мало знаете о вулканцах. И о чувствах, – покачал головой посол, и сочувствие на его лице казалось просто возмутительно. – Впрочем, как и я в молодости.

– Я – не вы! – резко ответил Спок. – Ваш опыт неприменим ко мне, и ваша личность отличается от моей. У вас нет права вмешиваться в мою жизнь и заменять мои решения своими.

Он понял, что испытывает почти детскую обиду, как когда-то давно, когда мать заступалась за него перед отцом, не желая отпускать в пустыню. Это был тот случай, когда её попытки защитить Спока вызывали только возмущение. Старый посол вздохнул и отвернулся, снова глядя на аквариум с копошившейся в песке ящерицей.

– Неужели последствия моего вмешательства были настолько негативными?

Да.

Спок молча сжал кулаки, чтобы не выдать своё напряжение. Он не собирался рассказывать о подробностях обстоятельств даже самому себе. Тем более самому себе. Несмотря на все различия, несмотря на то, что они не были одним человеком, старый посол наверняка понял бы слишком много и слишком ясно.

– Но каким образом? – продолжил тот и опять пристально посмотрел на Спока. – Пон-фарр наступил раньше, никто не ждал, что это случится. Энтерпраз находился слишком далеко, и даже если бы ТиПринг связалась с вами, это ничего не изменило бы – вы не успели бы добраться до Нового Вулкана вовремя. Чтобы ни случилось между вами и Джимом, не я стал причиной этого. Так не пытайтесь переложить ответственность на меня.

Вот эти аргументы, несомненно, были логичны.

– Это верно, – неохотно признал Спок. – Прошу прощения, если мои слова прозвучали, как обвинение. Тем не менее, ваша позиция потакания эмоциям представляется мне неверной. И ваши попытки направить меня по тому же пути – тоже. Эмоции деструктивны.

Старый посол поднял бровь с непередаваемой иронией. Спок спросил себя, выглядит ли он так же, когда желает продемонстрировать окружающим сомнение в их позиции. Если да, то, возможно, частая негативная реакция доктора МакКоя имела под собой некоторые основания.

– Мистер Спок, советую вам не перекладывать ответственность на эмоции тоже. Несомненно, поступки, вызванные ими, могут быть деструктивны, особенно, если нет опыта действий, соответствующих вашим импульсивным желаниям. Однако причина проблем не в наличии чувств, а в умении переживать их. И как вам должно быть известно, умение приходит с опытом. Не совершив ошибку, нельзя о ней узнать. Подумайте об этом.

Спок помолчал. Он не мог смириться с подобными инструкциями, и он не желал признавать, что опыт старого посла может оказаться оптимален для него самого. Они разные люди! Однако не удавалось так просто отмахнуться от определённой логики в аргументах.

– Возможно, вы вносите в ситуацию слишком много своего, – Спок сделал ударение на этом слове, – отношения к другому Джеймсу Кирку, – он ощущал шаткость этого аргумента, но не собирался сдаваться так просто.

Лицо старого посла омрачилось, однако он не стал отворачиваться.

– Нет, ничуть. Я понимаю, что могло подтолкнуть вас к подобному выводу. Джеймс Кирк, любой Джеймс Кирк – буря, которой невозможно сопротивляться, которую можно только переждать. Но я свою уже пережил, а вы… вы тоже, полагаю, переживёте. Это будет больно, но не смертельно.

Спок сглотнул и не выдержал – снова перевёл взгляд на аквариум с ящерицей.

Где-то в доме по-прежнему живой и необузданный Джим прекратил злиться и приготовился к метафорическому бою, в котором главным оружием должно было стать его обаяние. Чего он хотел и с кем собирался встретиться? Со Споком? С которым из них?

– Я не заинтересован в Джеймсе Кирке или в том, чтобы заставить вас непременно соединить свои жизни, – продолжал старый посол. – Я просто считаю, что всё идёт так, как должно идти. Впрочем, – тут он усмехнулся с неожиданным лукавством, – должен признать, что некоторый личный интерес в моих действиях всё-таки был. Не связанный с Джеймсом Кирком.

– ТиПринг, – пробормотал Спок. – Вы действительно хотите установить с ней Узы?

– Когда-то она отказалась от меня. И я был рад этому, – задумчиво проговорил посол. – Но порой я задумывался о том, как бы сложились наши отношения, если бы не Звёздный флот и не Джим. Знаете, я всегда уважал её, даже восхищался. Думаю, вы понимаете, о чём я говорю. Она – замечательная женщина, и я не вижу смысла упускать случай попробовать сделать то, что не смог когда-то, раз уж появился такой шанс.

Спок спросил себя, станет ли он когда-нибудь также сожалеть о том, что не оставил Звёздный флот и не прибыл на Новый Вулкан, к делу восстановления своей расы и ТиПринг. И, несмотря на всё, ему казалось, что нет. Хотя, несомненно, ТиПринг заслуживала всяческого уважения и восхищения.

– Остались ли ещё вопросы, которые мы должны обсудить? – поинтересовался старый посол с прежней лёгкой улыбкой. – Может быть, совет?

– Нет.

В советах этого человека Спок не нуждался точно.

– Жаль, – впрочем, это прозвучало скорее как мягкая насмешка, чем действительно сожаление. – Тогда я должен идти, мы с Сэлоком скоро должны отправиться в Дом совета, – старый посол вышел из комнаты, и Спок последовал за ним. – Сэлок надеется ввести новую систему образования. В сложившейся ситуации всё равно требуется перемена подхода, особенно с учётом планов воспроизводства с помощью технических средств. А Сэлок давно хотел реформ.

– Я помню об этом. Иногда он спорил с мамой о преимуществах разных подходов, – Спок поморщился от воспоминаний. В том, что касалось его профессиональной деятельности, Сэлок всегда оставался бескомпромиссным. Спок не помнил, чтобы тот хоть раз признал правоту мамы. И он был уверен, что причина несогласия – её человеческое происхождение, потому что нередко позже замечал в школьной программе изменения, схожие с тем, что она говорила. Отвратительное лицемерие.

– Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются, – негромко засмеялся старый посол, заставив Спока внутренне поморщиться от такой несдержанности.

Они продолжали идти рядом. Внутреннее чувство говорило Споку о том, что Джим находится примерно там же, куда они идут. У него стало странное настроение – какая-то весёлая растерянность. Не удавалось понять, что могло её вызвать. Резкая вспышка непонятной тревоги заставила Спока ускорить шаг и первым войти в гостиную. Он прищурился, изучая обстановку, но не смог быстро определить причину беспокойства Джима. Ни он, ни Сэлок не казались втянутыми в спор или невербальное противостояние. Сэлок легко повернулся в их с послом сторону и поприветствовал. Джим тоже взглянул на них и вскочил.

– Старик! Рад тебя видеть! – он быстро подошёл к старому послу, взял его за плечи и слегка встряхнул. Тот даже не попытался сдерживать ответную радость или освободиться от слишком интимного прикоснования, несмотря на присутствие посторонних.

– Я тоже счастлив тебя встретить, Джим.

Спок почувствовал отчётливое недовольство. Он не мог назвать это чувство ревностью, он ощущал, что эмоции Джима не выходят за рамки обычной дружеской симпатии. Скорее, это была тоска о том, что Джим уже очень давно не улыбался ему также – без всякого подспудного беспокойства или напряжения, вызванного разногласиями между ними. Спок скучал по их прежней лёгкости общения.

– Я вижу, тебя уже не нужно знакомить с Сэлоком, – продолжил старый посол. – О чём вы говорили?

– О миссис Аманде, – ответил Джим, и Спок нахмурился сильнее. Маловероятно, чтобы характеристика Сэлока оказалась беспристрастной и одобрительной.

– Не думаю, что есть смысл продолжать вспоминать те споры, – возможно, чуть слишком резко заметил он. Но ему в самом деле не хотелось слышать мнение Сэлока о маме и её квалификации.

– Споры? – удивился Джим.

Во взгляде Сэлока на Спока отразилась привычная раздражающая снисходительность.

– Аманда была педагогом, как и я. Мы действительно нередко спорили. Её идеи мало подходили для обучения вулканцев, однако всегда давали мне пищу для размышлений и были полезны, – Спок моргнул. – Я бы с радостью обсудил с ней некоторые вопросы сейчас, и не только я. Сарек, ТиПау… Как я уже сказал, что нам всем её не хватает.

– Я не помню, чтобы раньше вы говорили что-то подобное, – холодно заметил Спок.

Мама наверняка обрадовалась бы подобным отзывам, но так и не дождалась их при жизни.

– Спок, что с тобой? – в эмоциях Джима появилась нотка знакомой тревоги, Спок научился различать её особый оттенок. Это было беспокойство за него. Нехорошо. Необходимо восстановить контроль.

– Должен заметить, что мнение Спока об отношениях в нашей семье во многом однобоко, – невозмутимо сообщил Сэлок, но Спок не сомневался, что за его спокойствием скрывается веселье. – Предположу, что он до сих пор считает, что Аманду не любили на Вулкане из-за того, что она человек.

– Ваше отношение было очевидно, – сухо возразил Спок, недовольный тем, что Сэлок пытается выставить его недостаточно разумным и неспособным оценивать факты

– Очевидно? – с непередаваемой интонацией протянул Джим, и его веселье рассыпалось шипучими пузырьками.

Его намёк не вызывал сомнений и был довольно неприятен. Спок решил, что обдумает это позже.

Сэлок вопросительно поднял бровь. Джим в ответ улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Не обращайте внимания. Семейная шутка.

Спок хотел бы надеяться, что его позеленевшие скулы не очень заметны, но по ощущениям это казалось маловероятным.

– Сэлок, нам пора, – вмешался старый посол. – Очень жаль, что приходится прерывать беседу. Но я уверен, что мы ещё встретимся за то время, пока вы будете здесь. К слову, Джим, я помню, что ты любишь озёра. В горах есть несколько, и поскольку вам всё равно нечем заняться, я бы рекомендовал съездить, посмотреть на них.

– Озёра?! – Спок отметил, что на полторы секунды находился в состоянии, которое следует назвать шоком. – На Вулкане не может существовать никаких естественных водоёмов.

– На Вулкане не могло, – помрачнев, поправил посол. – Здесь есть. Очень маленькие, и только в горах, но есть.

– Это казалось ужасно неправильным в первое время, – с уловимым сочувствием добавил Сэлок. – Но потом мы привыкли.

Спок не знал, как выразить своё отторжение от этой новости, которое было нелогичным, но очень сильным.

– Здорово! – радость Джима заплескалась яркими бликами. Спок обречённо закрыл глаза.

Озёра. На своей планете. Отвратительно.

 

***

 

Называть озером эту лужу по мнению Джима было почти неприлично: в самом глубоком месте вода доставала ему до груди, а чтобы пройти от берега до берега требовалась не больше десяти минут. Но он упрямо полез купаться, во-первых, потому что сама идея оказаться в озере на планете вулканцев приводила в восторг своей ненормальностью, а во-вторых, потому что несказанно соскучился по возможности поплескаться после нескольких лет поста на ультразвуковых душах. Мутная красноватая вода походила на желе, в котором получалось скорее висеть, чем плыть, и стоило сразу забыть о возможности нормально грести, но даже это было прекрасно. Джим не вылезал на берег, пока всё тело не начало чесаться из-за какой-то дряни, назвать которую точно без трикодера было нельзя.

Солнце висело над самым краем горных пиков, готовое вот-вот закатиться, его оранжевый свет стал густым и тягучим, словно мёд. Спок посмотрел на подошедшего Джима и протянул ему полотенце без единого слова. Он вообще молчал всё время с того момента, как они покинули дом. Сначала это слегка беспокоило, но пока они добирались до гор Джим так и не придумал, с чего начать разговор, а потом увидел озеро и пропал.

– Сейчас температура начнёт падать. Оденься, – вдруг сказал Спок.

Его слова казались абсурдными, потому что даже здесь, на высоте, висела плотная удушающая жара, но Джим вспомнил о милой особенности перепадов температур в пустынях. Он натянул одежду, морщась от неприятного зуда во всех местах и от мысли о том, как разорётся Боунз, если узнает, что Джим купался в местном озере.

Кстати о Боунзе, надо вколоть его проклятое зелье, компенсирующее воздействие повышенной тяжести и давления.

Спок шуршал за спиной чем-то непонятным. Когда Джим обернулся, то с удивлением увидел костёр, разведённый, не иначе как силой мысли, потому что в округе не росло ни одного дерева и даже траву не стоило надеяться найти – только камень и песок, песок и камень.

– Мне известно о том, какие элементы отдыха на природе считаются крайне привлекательными для людей, – возвестил Спок с тем невозмутимым видом, который в его случае означал скрытое самодовольство.

Джим невольно ухмыльнулся – на самом деле самомнение Спока не уступало его собственному, хотя тот старательно пытался делать вид, что это не так.

– И ты угадал правильно… но это неудивительно, да? – Джим подошёл ближе, разглядывая идеально квадратную плитку чего-то, на которой и горел огонь. Потом снова перевёл взгляд на Спока и увидел, что тот помрачнел. – В чём дело? – Спок не ответил, сосредоточенно разглядывая свои сведённые пальцы. – Спок? Чёрт, хотел бы я знать, что ты сейчас думаешь! Или хотя бы чувствуешь.

Спок резко поднял голову, глядя ему в лицо.

– Если ТиПау стабилизирует Узы, у тебя появится такая возможность, – ответил он после некоторой паузы с чуть напряжённой бесстрастностью, и Джим заметил, что не ощущает никакого протеста от этой перспективы. – Касательно моих мыслей сейчас, я думаю о том, как часто на самом деле… – он едва заметно поморщился, – угадываю неправильно. Количество моих ошибок, выявившихся в течение последних недель абсолютно неприемлемо.

– Эй! Все ошибаются! – возмутился Джим. – Даже я! Для того и существуют друзья – чтобы вовремя ткнуть тебя в это носом. Ну, в том числе для этого, – он невольно фыркнул вспомнив бесконечные нотации Боунза, порой действительно полезные, но большей частью исключительно нудные.

Да, вколоть себе сыворотку.

– Неприемлемо, – упрямо отрезал Спок и слегка поджал губы, явно собираясь упереться и стоять на своём до последнего, выстроив вокруг себя толстенную стену из разнообразного «логично». Джим закатил глаза, но не смог сходу сообразить, как именно сейчас надо пробивать эту броню, поэтому развернулся и пошёл за ближайшие камни – подумать в одиночестве и поддаться зову природы.

Идти пришлось наощупь, солнце скрылось горами и темнота моментально стала непроницаемой, Джим чертыхнулся пару раз, досадуя, что не взял фонарик, но не желая за ним возвращаться, потому что было принципиально лениво.

Однако ему стоило обратить внимание на подсказки здравого смысла, подумал Джим, когда пришла пора возвращаться обратно, а он не смог разглядеть ни отблесков костра, ни даже того, что находится вокруг. Проклятье!

Конечно, всегда можно было позвать Спока. Джим просто не мог уйти так далеко, чтобы тот не смог его услышать своим острым вулканским слухом. Но Джим всегда терпеть не мог звать на помощь, во всяком случае, если речь не шла действительно серьёзных неприятностях вроде повисания над пропастью или поджаривания где-нибудь в лаве. И даже тогда он терпеть не мог звать на помощь!

Джим стиснул зубы и решительно двинулся туда, откуда, по его мнению, пришёл. Камни хрустели и норовили выскользнуть из-под ног, пару раз из-под подошвы порскнуло что-то несомненно живое. Откуда-то справа донёсся раскатистый звук, отдалённо напоминающий рычание, и Джим осознал, что у него с собой нет не только фонарика, но и фазера, и он совершенно не помнит, водится ли на Новом Вулкане живность, которую следует опасаться. Впрочем, с его счастьем эта самая живность могла найтись, даже если отродясь тут раньше не водилась! Джим выругался сквозь зубы, ускорил шаг и почувствовал, как нога уходит в пустоту, он падает бог знает куда, то ли носом в камни, то ли в яму на несколько метров глубиной, а в следующую секунду его схватили за плечо и дёрнули назад.

– Чёрт! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! – он судорожно глотал воздух, переваривая острый инстинктивный страх неожиданной опасности.

– С твоей стороны было непредусмотрительно осветительный прибор, – с отчётливым укором сказал Спок, всё ещё удерживая Джима за плечо.

– Ненавижу, когда ты прав, а я нет, но на этот раз ты прав, а я нет. Уф! – выдохнул Джим и провёл по волосам, будто стирая остатки недавней паники. – Чёрт, откуда ты тут взялся?! И кто рычал?

– Я воспринял, что ты не знаешь, как возвращаться и пошёл навстречу, – пояснил Спок после краткой заминки и повёл Джима куда-то влево и вперёд. – Твоё замешательство показалось мне достаточно сильным, чтобы я счёл нужным вмешаться. И здесь не водятся животные, которые могли бы рычать. Тебе показалось.

– Кажется, я в самом деле начинаю радоваться тому, что эта вуду-связь существует, – пробормотал Джим. – От неё тоже есть польза.

Пальцы на его плече едва заметно дрогнули, сжимаясь сильнее, но голос Спока прозвучал напротив совершенно отстранённо:

– Если в любых других ситуациях, кроме непосредственной опасности, наличие Уз тобой не приветствуется, то, вероятно, тебе лучше не стоит соглашаться на их подтверждение.

– О, не начинай! – Джим, наконец, увидел отблески света и пошёл быстрее. – Сегодня первый день за чёрт знает сколько времени, когда я нормально расслабился и не думал обо всем этом вуду, и твоих родственниках, и ещё куче вещей, так что не порти мне настроение! Можем мы просто побыть рядом, как раньше, без попыток решить мировые проблемы?!

– Я не могу назвать попытки построить свои личные отношения мировой проблемой, – пробормотал Спок.

– А я могу!

Они обогнули большой камень и Джим застыл, уставившись на тонкие длинные прутики над огнём, на которые были нанизаны белые кусочки.

– Что это?!

– Маршмэллоу. Как я уже говорил, мне известно о том, какие элементы отдыха на природе считаются привлекательными для людей. Я загрузил рецепт в один из домашних репликаторов и взял это с собой, – Спок как-то рвано остановился, словно не закончив фразу, Джим обернулся к нему, и он закончил: – Я надеялся, что тебе понравится.

– О.

Это было… мило? Да. Определённо. Это было мило.

Джим ухмыльнулся и сел у костра, протягивая руки к огню – холодало стремительно, и ему уже стало зябко. Спок подошёл вплотную и вдруг уколол Джима в шею.

– Ауч!

– Рекомендации доктора МакКоя.

Потом он отступил и устроился с другой стороны костра, при этом выглядел отчётливо расстроенным. Джим вздохнул, потирая место укола, потом закатил глаза, понимая, что Спок опять собирается раздуть какую-нибудь чёртову глобальную проблему из сущей ерунды с помощью своих чёртовых анализа и логики, и это надо срочно прекращать.

– Спок, послушай! Я не приветствую наличие Уз только в ситуациях непосредственной опасности! В смысле, приветствую не только в ситуациях… тьфу! В смысле, меня уже давно не напрягает то, что они есть, я привык. Не могу сказать, что они мне нравятся, но это потому, что я до сих пор всё равно ни хрена не чувствую. Поэтому, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу, прекрати пытаться придумать трагедию на пустом месте! Знаешь, их было как-то слишком много в последнее время от нас обоих, а в итоге… в итоге всё оказалось, в общем-то, в порядке, и даже твоя семья не собирается предать нас остракизму и выставить с планеты. Ну, кроме ТиПау, – Джим перевёл дух и выжидательно уставился на Спока. Кажется, это становилось его постоянной работой – объяснять элементарные вещи, и не то, чтобы это было так уж плохо, но раньше Джим совсем не замечал за собой талантов на подобном поприще, скорее наоборот.

Вот что, оказывается, способна сделать с человеком вулканская телепатическая вуду-связь, подумал он, но даже эта мысль не вызвала раздражения или давнего страха, воспоминание о котором теперь больше веселило.

Спок молчал, крутя в пальцах прутик с маршмэллоу и разглядывая его так, как будто нашёл новую форму жизни, а не вытащил из огня поджаренную конфету.

– Я не уверен, что у ТиПау присутствует желание выставить нас с планеты, – наконец, сказал он. – Когда наши разумы соединились, в её мыслях не было отвержения. Однако мне сложно понять её последующее враждебное поведение.

– А я-то считал, что после того, как залезешь другому в голову, всё становится ясно, – заметил Джим, но Спок лишь покачал головой, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

– Разумеется, нет, и моё поведение, полагаю, яркое тому подтверждение. Например, я чувствую твои эмоции, однако часто не могу точно определить, что именно их вызывает и даже – к чему они приведут в следующий момент. Понимание никогда не бывает лёгким, Джим.

Вот уж точно! Особенно если старательно всё усложнять.

Джим передёрнул плечами, чувствуя, как холод забирается под одежду и начинает прихватывать нос и щёки, взял свою порцию маршмэллоу, поднялся и снова сел – рядом со Споком.

– Предлагаю спать сегодня в одном мешке. Так теплее, – объявил он.

– Эта модель рассчитана на одного человека и позволяет сохранять тепло при температуре окружающей среды до минус двадцати градусов по Цельсию, – с какой-то осторожностью ответил Спок. – Однако буду ли я прав, если предположу, что твоё предложение на самом деле вызвано не соображениями о безопасности и комфорте?

Джим в который раз закатил глаза, чувствуя волну непреодолимого умиления от этого просто потрясающего по форме и содержанию вопроса.

– Моё предложение вызвано тем, что я давно хочу проснуться утром в одной с тобой постели, но когда мы трахались, ты постоянно сбегал после, а потом нам стало не до того. Давай считать этот трогательный момент знаком того, что мы окончательно договорились и собираемся выиграть у ТиПау наше маленькое сражение не потому, что проигрывают только неудачники, а потому, что действительно этого хотим. Ты мне веришь, что мы этого хотим?

Со стороны Спока донёсся отчётливый смешок.

– Очаровательно. Должен повторить, что твои формулировки нередко вызывают у меня искреннее восхищение. Я тебе верю, Джим. И ещё, я не до конца уверен, что именно ты подразумеваешь под желанием проснуться вместе, поэтому на всякий случай сообщаю, что не готов заниматься с тобой сексом в нынешних условиях.

Он зря это сказал. Джим почувствовал, как на лицо наползает совершенно безудержная улыбка.

– Кажется, это был вызов, мистер Спок?

– Нет.

Джим развернулся к нему всем корпусом, взял за руки, ладони к ладоням, и притянул ближе, не прекращая ухмыляться во весь рот.

– Это был вызов, мистер Спок. Определённо.

 

***

 

Спок не мог выделить точный момент, когда это произошло, но пока они с Джимом только вдвоём изучали горы Нового Вулкана, он, наконец, смирился с этой планетой. Принял то, что она, лишь самыми базовыми характеристиками похожая на прежнюю, теперь является домом. Под конец Спока перестали раздражать даже мысль об озёрах и ощущение воздуха в ноздрях и на языке, не говоря о разных мелочах вроде незнакомой фауны. Он был доволен таким прогрессом и благодарен Джиму, присутствие и незамутнённая радость познания которого очень помогли.

Под конец их маленькой экскурсии Споку уже не терпелось вернуться домой, чтобы связаться с отцом. Он считал необходимым продолжить так нелепо оборванный в прошлый раз разговор и прояснить подробности отношения Сарека к ситуации. Вероятно, извиниться. Кроме того, теперь, когда Новый Вулкан не вызывал иррационального отторжения, Спок хотел подробнее узнать о планах дальнейшего возведения колонии и о предполагаемой программе повышения численности населения. Упомянутые Сэлоком изменения подходов к обучению подразумевали, в первую очередь, что скоро потребуется кого-то учить. Кроме того, просто нелогично полагаться в деле восстановления целой расы на естественные процессы.

Они вернулись домой спустя три целых семь десятых суток, хотя сначала хотели задержаться в пустыне на пять дней. Дом пустовал, что было закономерно – у каждого из членов семьи имелись свои обязанности. Первым делом Спок прошёл к себе, чтобы принять душ и связаться с Сареком. Однако стоило ему войти в комнату, как от Джима хлынул мощный поток пронзительного изумления. Спок остановится, вычисляя, что могло вызвать подобную реакцию, но все его предположения представлялись маловероятными. Он осознал бесплодность своих попыток угадать через три секунды, после чего направился к Джиму, чтобы лично выяснить, что случилось.

На пороге комнат Спок в полной мере понял изумление Джима, потому что сам застыл в совершенной растерянности. Посреди гостиной Сарек поливал земные цветы на маленькой – метр на метр – клумбе. Джим сидел рядом и с каким-то восторгом наблюдал за этим процессом.

– Отец?

Сарек повернулся к Споку и приветственно кивнул, не прекращая своего занятия.

– Почему ты находишься здесь?

– Люди крайне рассеяны. Я предположил, что доктор МакКой может забыть позаботиться о растениях, а капитан Кирк отсутствует, поэтому решил взять эту обязанность на себя, – Серек запнулся на полсекунды и неожиданно добавил: – Аманда тоже всегда забывала о своих посадках.

Притихшее было весёлое удивление Джима снова поднялось лёгкими клубами. Спок непонимающе смотрел на Сарека.

– Ты вернулся из Дома совета, чтобы полить цветы?

В ответ тот слегка поджал губы, что в его случае означало крайнюю степень недовольства. Спок помнил это выражение лица, обычно оно появлялось, если мама хотела чего-нибудь неприличного, например, отказаться от внеочередной дипломатической миссии, когда Сарек только-только вернулся домой.

– Мой врач требует, чтобы в моём рабочем дне было как минимум два часовых перерыва. И, к сожалению, следит за тем, чтобы я выполнял эти предписания. Поскольку находиться в Доме совета, но ничем не заниматься – нелогично, в это время я возвращаюсь домой, – пояснил Сарек.

– Врач? Вы больны? – в голосе Джима слышалось искреннее беспокойство, и Спок с некоторым радостным удивлением ощутил, что эти интонации вызваны не только вежливостью.

– Разумеется, нет, – с почти оскорбительным высокомерием ответил Сарек. Спок нахмурился, задетый откровенным пренебрежением его тона, однако остановил резкое замечание, заметив, что пальцы Сарека на ручке лейки сжались чуть сильнее. И хотя предположение, что его холодность вызвана нежеланием вести достаточно откровенный разговор с человеком, казалась очевидной, возможно, это было не так.

– Да ладно вам. Я тоже боюсь врачей и не люблю их указания, – с широкой улыбкой, которой сам Спок лишь с трудом мог противостоять, сказал Джим. – Только и думают, как бы что-нибудь запретить… так что у вас болит?

Спок подошёл ближе, наблюдая, как Сарек молча изучает Джима. Его лицо на первый взгляд выглядело совершенно отстранённым. Идеальная бесстрастность идеального вулканца, которому Спок пытался подражать всегда, даже уже покинув дом и поступив на службу в Звёздный Флот. Однако стоило приглядеться внимательнее, как Спок уловил за этой невозмутимостью тень непонятного напряжения. Может быть даже эмоций, впрочем, скрытых достаточно хорошо, чтобы обмануть не очень заинтересованного наблюдателя.

Это было необычайно странно.

– Старые проблемы с сердцем, – вдруг сказал Сарек. – Но раньше они не требовали от меня дополнительного отдыха, – его голос прозвучал как-то странно, и только спустя две секунды Спок с некоторым ошеломлением узнал интонации обиды. А ещё через секунду осознал сказанное.

– Проблемы с сердцем? Ты никогда не сообщал мне об этом, – он подошёл ещё ближе, почти вплотную к Сареку.

Тот слегка пожал плечами и отставил опустевшую лейку на край клумбы.

– Ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать, поэтому я не видел смысла поднимать данную тему в наших разговорах. Кроме того, проблема возникла не вчера, и я предполагал, что некоторые внешние признаки очевидны и не предусматривают двойной трактовки.

Возможно. В памяти вдруг ярков сплыли некоторые фразы из писем мамы, которые раньше Спок был склонен приписывать её излишней эмоциональности и склонности к поэтическому преувеличению фактов. Однако… Резкий всплеск веселья Джима сбил его с мысли, он повернул голову, вопросительно поднимая бровь.

– «Очевидно»! – с совершенно счастливым видом выпалил Джим. – Клянусь, это слово скоро станет моим любимым! И как там говорится… семейным, да?

– Поразительно, – пробормотал Спок, не зная, как ещё можно прокомментировать ситуацию. Он никогда бы не смог сделать предположение о том, что несмотря на всю несхожесть со своим отцом станет так повторять его ошибки.

Необходимо встретиться с лечащим врачом Сарека, чтобы выяснить подробности. Скорее всего, отец начнёт сопротивляться попыткам Спока получить достоверную информацию от него самого, раз не счёл нужным более прямолинейно поделиться ей сам. Спок понимал подобную стратегию, действительно, не было особенной необходимости ему знать о болезни Сарека, если она не вошла в критичную стадию, а он всё равно никаким образом не мог повлиять на ситуацию. Но Спок предпочитал осведомлённость.

– Почему-то мне кажется, что вам надо поговорить, – Джим поднялся со своего места, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь, его определённо забавляло происходящее. – Может быть, хм… под кусок шоколадного торта?

– Благодарю вас, но мой перерыв подходит к концу, – быстро сказал Сарек и послал Споку непонятный взгляд, который тот определил бы как «просящий», если бы речь не шла о его отце. – Я должен вернуться в Дом совета.

– Я хотел бы сопровождать тебя, чтобы узнать о текущих делах колонии, если это возможно, – сообщил Спок, потом посмотрел на Джима.

– Ну, шоколадный торт можно отложить до вечера, – ответил тот с показным сожалением, продолжая от души веселиться про себя. – И мне тоже интересно, как у вас продвигаются дела.

Новый взгляд Сарека был ещё выразителнее, и, откровенно говоря, Спок не представлял, как на это реагировать. Мысль о том, что его отец, идеальный вулканец и дипломат, может нуждаться в помощи при общении с человеком, вызывала слишком сильную растерянность.

– Я полагаю, капитан Кирк, вам доставит удовольствие возможность встретиться с членами экипажа, – голос Сарека, однако, оставался спокойно-дружелюбным, без тени каких-либо переживаний. – А Академия находится напротив Дома Совета.

– Лейтенант Ухура, полагаю, дорвалась до знаний? – рассмеялся Джим, а Спок отметил себе, что проверить положение Ниоты и её коллег будет не лишним.

– Наши преподаватели были весьма впечатлены, – в тоне Сарека появилась ирония. – Они не так часто общались с людьми, кроме тех, которые работают здесь. Но по какой-то причине все постоянные сотрудники базы отличаются куда более сдержанным темпераментам, чем ваши коллеги.

– Какое удачное совпадение, – засмеялся Джим.

– Капитан Кирк, Спок, я буду ждать вас в холле ровно через четверть часа, – Сарек вежливо и направился к выходу. Спок последовал за ним, бросив напоследок взгляд на Джима. Тот ухмылялся во весь рот и, заметив внимание Спока, одними губами повторил «шоколадный торт». Кажется, у Сарека не осталось возможности увернуться от этого сомнительного мероприятия – совместного потребления продуктов, призванных снизить контролирующие функции мозга. Спок не был уверен, что хочет помочь ему решить эту проблему.

– В спокойной обстановке капитан Кирк производит благоприятное впечатление, – сообщил Сарек, когда они оказались в коридоре. – Его экспрессивность… – он почему-то замолчал, не закончив фразу.

Обычно указания на излишнюю эмоциональность в устах вулканца следовало трактовать как негативную оценку, однако Спок счёл, что в их случае этот вывод станет поспешным.

– Отец? – спросил он после трёх секунд молчания.

– Он напомнил мне Аманду, – неожиданно просто и открыто сказал Сарек. – В капитане Кирке присутствует та же квинтессенция человеческой хаотичной привлекательности. Она может утомлять и даже быть болезненной при постоянном совместном проживании, но всё равно доставлять удовольствие. Даже если со стороны такое положение вещей представляется нелогичным, – они остановились напротив двери Спока, и Сарек развернулся к нему всем корпусом.

– Несомненно, – хрипло ответил Спок, потрясённый чувством неожиданного и пронзительного взаимопонимания с отцом, который всегда казался недостижимо далёким.

– Я пожелал бы, чтобы капитан Кирк прожил достаточно долго, но, к сожалению, статистика в этом случае не на твоей стороне, – осторожно, со слышимой неуверенностью продолжил Сарек. – На самом деле, это то, что сейчас в твоём выборе тревожит меня больше всего.

Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, справляясь с уже знакомым переживанием нависающей опасности. Он знал, что это чувство останется с ним ещё долго.

– У Джима есть необъяснимое свойство опровергать статистику, – ответил он вслух.

Сарек едва слышно вздохнул.

– Признаю, это тот случай, когда победа логичных закономерностей представляется не лучшим вариантом развития событий. Надеюсь, капитан Кирк и дальше останется так же удачлив. Людям это свойственно, возможно, потому что они верят в свою удачу… – ещё секунду на лице Сарека оставалась едва заметная тень, но потом она пропала. – Вероятно, я должен поговорить с ТиПау. Насколько я могу судить, её опасения относительно твоего благополучия после возникновения новых Уз совершенно излишни.

Спок покачал головой.

– Благодарю за поддержку, отец. Я действительно признателен. Однако наши с Джимом разногласия с ТиПау не требуют твоего вмешательства. У матриарха появятся все основания сделать вывод о том, что я не способен принимать самостоятельные решения, если мой отец попытается урегулировать вопрос за меня, – в последний момент он испугался, что Сарек не поймёт эту попытку пошутить и оскорбится. Но опасение оказалось напрасно – губы Сарека дрогнули в намёке на улыбку.

– В самом деле, ты прав. Признаю, моя попытка опеки была нелогична. Уверен, ты сможешь обосновать ТиПау свою позицию и добьёшься желаемого. У тебя осталось двенадцать минут сорок секунд на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, не буду больше отвлекать.

Сарек ушёл. Спок потратил четыре секунды, глядя ему вслед и созерцая чувство непривычного удовлетворения, которое никогда раньше не возникало при возвращении на Вулкан. Какой бы горькой ни была эта ирония, но, кажется, он смог вернуться домой по-настоящему только когда его планета оказалась разрушена. Наверное, Джим скажет что-нибудь вроде «лучше поздно, чем никогда», если Спок ему об этом расскажет.

Спок непременно расскажет. Когда-нибудь.

 

***

 

Джим не знал, что придумал Спок, но вдруг оказалось, что ТиПау готова принять их спустя всего неделю из назначенных двух. Если судить по решительному виду Спока, это стоило считать победой, хотя раз речь шла о старой вулканской перечнице, повернуться могло по-всякому. Перед самой дверью её кабинета Джим глубоко вдохнул, мысленно подобрался и приготовился с самой шикарной улыбкой отстаивать своё право не пускать в мозги кого попало. Спок, разумеется, это заметил, но говорить ничего не стал, только невесомо прикоснулся пальцами к плечу Джим и тут же отпустил. Он явно не сомневался в итоге предстоящего разговора, снова превратившись в мистера-знаю-всё, каким был всегда до начала безумной свистопляски с пон-фарр и остальным. Джим считал, что, как ни странно, это положительное влияние разговоров с родственниками, хотя раньше он никогда бы не подумал, что пребывание в кругу семьи может так хорошо сказываться на чьём-то характере.

В этот раз всё оказалось даже торжественно: ТиПау встретила их в помпезном платье и странной высокой шапке из волос, рядом с её креслом, прислонённый к подлокотнику, стоял длинный жезл. Джим подумал, что этой палкой, наверное, окажется очень удобно бить их со Споком по голове и плечами, особенно с высоты сидения ТиПау, и разулыбался ещё шире. Он, конечно, не собирался драться с вредной бабкой, но сама мысль о возможном сражении подняла его моральный дух. В углу кабинета стоял второй Спок, с очень серьёзным видом потрясающий странной конструкцией, похожий на счёты. И хотя его лицо было неподвижным, как камень, Джим был уверен, что про себя старый пройдоха покатывается от хохота. Во всяком случае, на его месте Джим бы едва сдерживал поганое хихиканье.

– Спок, – произнесла ТиПау, складывая пальцы уже знакомым жестом.

Спок так же как в прошлый раз подошёл к ней и опустился на одно колено, подставляя лицо. Джим продолжал приветливо улыбаться, даже ещё очаровательнее, чем при случае скалился адмиралу Семёнову. Как назло, ТиПау его возмутительно игнорировала, и все старания пропадали зря. Всё же вулканские женщины Джиму не нравились, несмотря на все их настоящие и мнимые достоинства. Совершенно непробиваемые существа! Джим невольно бросил взгляд на старика в углу, тот чуть-чуть качнул головой в намёке на приветливый кивок, но продолжал с прежней сосредоточенностью потрясать своей трещёткой.

– Что же, я вижу, что ваши намерения обрели твёрдость, – сказала ТиПау спустя некоторое время таким противным голосом, словно такое положение вещей оскорбляло её лично и всю вулканскую расу целиком. – В таком случае у меня нет никаких логичных оснований отказывать в фиксировании Уз.

– Да у вас полно логичных оснований ни за что нам не отказывать! – не выдержал Джим, хотя обещал Споку быть примерным мальчиком и не оскорблять старших.

ТиПау наконец соизволила взглянуть на него из-под поднятой брови.

– Вот как, капитан Кирк? Приведите мне хоть один аргумет в пользу этого решения, который не был бы основан на вашей исключительной человеческой эмоциональности.

– Как пожелаете. Например, установленные Узы могут оказаться крайне полезными в кризисных ситуациях и помочь нам вовремя спасти друг друга. Кроме того, установление телепатической связи сделает возможным для нас составить план сражения или обмана противника, не произнеся ни слова, таким образом, никому не позволяя подслушать и сорвать операцию. И, наконец, эти Узы благотворно повлияют на наше психическое здоровье, которое крайне важно во время длительной мисси в дальнем космосе. Таким образом, очень логично то, что я, как капитан корабля, не хочу отказываться от настолько полезной вещи.

ТиПау поджала губы.

– Люди – крайне воинственная раса, – сообщила она после короткой паузы. – Однако ваши аргументы действительно логичны. Признаю, вы даже превзошли и Спока, и его отца, – Спок резко вскинул голову, из угла донёсся тихий смешок, ТиПау снова сжала рот в тонкую полоску, а Джим вдруг понял, что она просто скрывает желание рассмеяться.

Да чёрт возьми! Вот же ведьма!

– Уверен, что вы признали это искренне, – сдержанно сказал Джим. – А ещё я уверен, что есть целая коллекция действительно логичных обоснований множества нелогичных вещей, которые разным несчастным приходилось придумывать специально для вас.

– Ваша речь не заняла бы первое место в этом списке, если бы он был, – невозмутимо ответила ТиПау. – А теперь подойдите.

– Я не хочу, чтобы вы читали мои мысли, – напомнил Джим.

– К вашему сожалению, не существует иного способа отрегулировать Узы, поэтому, капитан Кирк, вам придётся потерпеть, – и он был бы не он, если при этих словах во взгляде ТиПау не появился злорадный огонёк.

Вредная старуха!

Джим приблизился к поднявшемуся на ноги Споку, ТиПау протянула руки к их лицам, её пальцы были сухими и ледяными. Ничего не происходило. Джим ощущал её прикосновение, а ещё тишину, и своё дыхание, и дыхание Спока рядом, и почти прикосновение его плеча сквозь два слоя одежды, и прикосновение его мыслей, быстрых и холодных, как вода в чистом роднике. Он вздрогнул, Спок слышно медленно выдохнул, а ТиПау опустила руки.

– И всё?! – потрясённо спросил Джим, требовательно глядя сначала на неё, потом на старика Спока углу.

Тот наконец перестал трясти погремушкой, поставил её на пол и слегка пожал плечами.

– Всё, – сказал Спок таким тоном, что Джим невольно уставился на него. На лице Спока разлилось тихое невероятное умиротворение, и Джим точно знал – из-за того, что его больше не штурмуют орды варварских эмоций. Это было странное пронзительное и незамутнённое знание, похожее и в то же время совсем иное, чем те факты, которые когда-то старый Спок впечатывал в его мысли.

Джим зажмурился и потряс головой, стараясь приноровиться к новому ощущению в своей голове. Оно не было неприятным, но очень непривычным.

– Можете идти, – объявила ТиПау. – Живите и процветайте.

Они ответили тем же и убрались из её кабинета.

– Нет, это просто нечестно! И вот ради этого мы летели сюда несколько дней и неделю сидели здесь?! Ради десяти секунд?! – громко возмущался Джим.

Слова выскакивали из него почти мимо сознания, было без разницы, что нести, лишь бы говорить, потому что это помогало сохранять равновесие внутри его головы, нарушенное присутствием извне. Это походило на брезжащий свет, который постоянно маячит за углом глаза и бликует, отвлекая внимание.

– Семнадцати, – поправил Спок. – Джим, пожалуйста, не пытайся дотянуться до меня сейчас, у тебя не получится, потому что я блокирую связь. Извини, но мне нужно хотя бы полчаса побыть в одиночестве.

Джим мотнул головой, показывая, что понял, и всё ещё, наверное, надеясь утрясти в мозгах новую деталь на правильное место. Не получилось.

– Всё равно! Что это за церемония – одна старая… ладно, одна почтенная дама подержала нас за физиономии и сразу дала пинка под зад! Где фанфары? Где «согласны ли вы…»? Я всегда знал, что я никогда не женюсь, но если всё-таки женюсь, то моя свадьба должна стать главным событием в альфа-квадранте за год! И что?!

– Господи, Джим, прекрати орать и радуйся, что тебя не выгнали отсюда взашей! Если тебе так свербит, то когда вернёмся на Землю, я лично сошью тебе белое платье и дам объявление по центральному каналу, лишь бы ты успокоился!

– Боунз! – Джим резко развернулся к нему и потрясённо замер, потому что, во-первых, Боунз в кои-то веки не хмурился, а скалился от уха до уха, а во-вторых, он был не один. – Откуда вы все тут взялись?

– Лично я с коллегами – из Академии. Она напротив, – пояснила Ухура, улыбаясь так же широко, как Боунз.

– Мы просто случайно мимо проходили, – выпалил Чехов, на что Сулу только фыркнул, а Джим понял, что пройдёт ещё достаточно времени прежде, чем все они совместными усилиями научат его врать.

– Вот не думал, что вы все будете так рады сплавить меня замуж, – проворчал он, но не особенно стараясь изобразить недовольство.

– О, ради всего святого, прекрати считать, что ты есть альфа и омега любой вещи в этой вселенной! – проворчал Боунз. – Плевал я на твои проблемы с личной жизнью! Я радуюсь тому, что эти зануды наконец присвоили мне нужную квалификацию, и я больше не преступник, который проник в тайны их загадочной биологии, превысив свой допуск… Местные врачи ужасны! Да, гоблин, все такие же, как ты!

Спок как всегда только дёрнул бровью.

– Я предпочитаю считать это комплиментом действующему медицинскому персоналу. Однако поздравляю с повышением, доктор МакКой. Надеюсь, ваше ментальное здоровье не пошатнулось после невыносимо тяжёлого общения с нашими врачами. В противном случае, боюсь, ваш допуск должен быть снова закрыт, поскольку может принадлежать только психически уравновешенным индивидуумам, – но чёрт возьми, на самом деле он был доволен! Джим совершенно точно знал – Спок был ужасно доволен тем, что компетентность Боунза признали!

– О нет, они опять, – закатила глаза Ухура, потом вдруг подошла вплотную к Джиму и Споку и взяла их обоих за плечи, внимательно глядя сначала на одного, потом на другого. – Но в самом деле. Я рада за вас. Мы все рады за вас обоих. Серьёзно, – сказала она без тени улыбки.

– Спасибо, Ниота, – так же ответил Спок и добавил очень тихо. – Могу я узнать, как вы всё-таки узнали, что нас нужно ждать? – и он радовался их присутствию, это точно. Хотя Джим всегда знал, что на самом деле его отстранённый первый помощник находит удовольствие от шумной команды Энтерпрайз, и это логично, ведь находил же он удовольствие от самого Джима, и ещё как!

– МакКой рассказал. А ему Сарек, – пояснила Ухура.

– Это было случайно! – возопил Боунз у неё из-за спины. – Я просто проболтался! И вообще, не знаю, как вы, а я собираюсь вернуться на корабль. Эта жара меня почти доконала.

Джим быстро взглянул на Спока. У них была ещё неделя, и тот наверняка захочет посвятить её новому знакомству со своей роднёй, без оглядки на старые представления об очевидном. Да и сам Джим ещё не привёл в исполнение коварный план скормить Сареку и Споку по здоровому куску шоколадного торта. Но прямо сейчас он хотел домой.

– Пожалуй, мы, поднимемся на корабль. В честь счастливого события сделаю подарок Скотти и сам разберусь с новыми членами команды. Они должны прибыть сегодня, – сказал Джим. – Но не волнуйтесь, мой отпуск ещё не закончен, так что завтра снова сможете почувствовать себя свободными от строгого надзора своего капитана.

– Не возражаю, – сказал Спок.

Они вышли из Дома совета, и Ухура достала коммуникатор.

Прохлада и лёгкость буквально обрушились на Джима после телепорта. Он глубоко вдохнул, ощущая себя лёгким пёрышком, готовым взлететь.

– Кстати, новые сотрудники уже прибыли, – сообщила Ухура, кивая куда-то в сторону и тут же удивлённо воскликнула. – Оу!

– Новые сотрудники, – пробормотал Боунз. – Хана меня прикончит. У нас нет новой старшей… О Господь всемогущий! – он застыл, приоткрыв рот и вытаращив глаза, и Джим не выдержал, расхохотался.

– У нас есть новая старшая сестра. Прости, что назначил через твою голову, – кое-как выдавил он после первого приступа смеха, потом быстро взглянул на Спока. Тот казался невозмутимым, но в уголках его губ подрагивала улыбка. Спок явно оценил его шутку.

– Полагаю, мы можем не беспокоиться о квалификации нового медицинского персонала, – сказал он, повернул голову и вдруг быстро подмигнул Джиму.

– Миссис Чэпел! – простонал Боунз, шагая вперёд. – Боже, Джим, считай, что я простил тебе всё на год вперёд! На полгода.

– Кристина! – Ухура тоже опомнилась и поспешила к ней, чтобы обнять, остальные загомонили, приветствуя старую знакомую.

Джим поздравил себя с удачно проведённым манёвром, по крайней мере, им со Споком теперь можно не опасаться выкаченного белого торта или ещё какой-нибудь ерунды, которую мог придумать неповторимый экипаж Энтерпрайз ради того, чтобы лишний раз подколоть своего капитана.

– Появление миссис Чэпел очень своевременно, – задумчиво сказал Спок. – При всём моём уважении к нашей команде, их реакция на официальное признание наших Уз могла оказаться излишне эмоциональной. Но теперь об этом можно не беспокоиться.

Джим ухмыльнулся. Чтобы понять некоторые вещи им даже не нужно было специально подсматривать друг другу в голову.

– Я только что об этом подумал, хотя с её прибытием нам просто повезло. Честное слово. Я ждал её на следующем транспортнике, через три дня.

– Тебе всегда везёт, Джим. И мне это нравится, – ответил Спок. Он протянул руку, касаясь пальцев Джима, и это ощущалась очень странно, потому что одновременно с перетекающей от кожи к коже прохладой, в его разум вдруг потекло тепло чувств, зыбкое, мерцающее, одновременно прозрачно-лёгкое и глубинно мощное.

– Да, – согласился Джим. – Мне тоже. Нравится, – и сжал ладонь Спока в ответ.


End file.
